The Miko in Middle Earth
by Miko-Sakura921
Summary: Hello there everyone this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it. The summary is inside and yes this is another girl falls into Middle Earth story, but I'm not sure if its a MarySue or not. Warning: This is rated R for violence and sexual cont
1. Chapter 1: Swept Away and Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Lord of the Rings or any anime-like twist that I put into this story. However, I do own my character Sakura Aurora in which you can see her character profile by visiting my profile.

**A/N:** Please note that this will be movie-versed and that throughout this I will be adding a twist to my character with a few anime-like features and abilites. Also she may be aMary-Sue butI'm not so sure.and well if you don't like it...then deal with it! I also may add a few anime emotion like faces which you can also see in my profile.

I know I suck at summaries but I'll give one anyway...Summary: Sakura Aurora is normal every day miko(Japanese shrine priestess) from Earth who raises her little cousin as well as teaching her and other childrenthe art of the shinobi ninja as means of self defense. Sure that seems anything but normal, but what happens when the unexpected happens and right before her cousin's eyes she dies in a car accident but her soul does not die and is swept far off into what seemed to be the fictional setting of Middle Earth from her favorite book and movie "The Lord of the Rings." And what perfect timing to be swept off there during a time of horrible chaos during the War of The Ring. What's a girl to do then if everyone's favorite oh-so-handsome elf starts to fall for her? What happens when she is bestowed upon something that'll have every evil soul in Middle Earth go after within her very body?

* * *

**_"The Miko in Middle Earth"_**

**Chapter 1: Swept Away and Dinner**

It all happened so fast. Sakura Aurora a young19 year old girl with dashing speed, ran out into the middle of the street in hopes to save her little 12 year old cousin. She had gotten there in time yes...but at a high cost. In addition to dying to save her cousins life, she also left her little cousin there with no other family. Sakura's spirit left her body at that moment with only a faint memory of hearing her little cousin calling her name which soon faded as even in spirit she blacked out from the light of day.

"Strider!" came a plea from Peregrin Tooks mouth for the man heand his two other hobbit friends were travelling with to Rivendell.

"What troubles you Master Hobbit this time?" Strider asked impatiently for they needed to make it to Rivendell to make sure Arwen made it so that Frodo could be healed. He walked over to where the hobbits huddled around a form laying unconcious on the ground. They all stared at her in curiousity for her strange looks and clothes for she was darker then any person they've ever seen in middle earth with almost a light caramel skin tone. Not only that but she dressed in strange clothings such as deep blue leggings made of a rough material, a short strange tunic with short sleeves of a gray color with what looked to be a white happy bunny on it thatread, "It's all about me deal with it", along with strange looking shoes that had laces tied on it. Her hair was also quite strange being that most women of middle earth had waist long, smooth-looking hair, but hers came just past hershoulder bladeswith thick locksand of an estrangedharvest gold/browncolorheld back in a low ponytail while her bangs covered her face.

"I wonder where she comes from?" asked Meriadoc Brandybuck, another hobbit,curiously. At that moment Strider picked up the girlslight, limp body while Samwise Gamgee, yet another hobbit, picked up a bag, that appeared to have some of the girl's clothes in there, and a strange looking sword that laid next to her.

"We shall take her to Rivendell, perhaps there we will learn of her origins after she has been healed," Strider stated wisely as he began walking at a quicker pace while the hobbits tried to keep up. Within a few more hours after crossing over quite rough terrain and crossed the river. they had finally made it to Rivendell.

Sakura heard around her people talking in a strange foreign language. She shifted uneasily from her side to her back in what felt to be a warm comforting bed. Slowly, Sakura began to open her eyes as she heard someone silencing someone else saying, "Hush she is waking". She opened her eyes fully revealing hazel green orbs with small specks of brown in them.

"Whe-Where am I? Is this heaven?" She asked taking in her beautiful surroundings.

"My lady we know not of this 'heaven' you speak of but we do know that you are in the House of Elrond in Rivendell," stated a familiar, gray, shabby looking man holding a wooden staff. The words: House of Elrond and Rivendell, shocked Sakura and she sat up abruptly in bed.

"I'm sorry but did I just hear you right saying 'House of Elrond,' and 'Rivendell'?" she asked immediately.

"You heard him correctly," stated yet aonther familiar man with murky brown hair and blue eyes with a rough beard and mustache.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she shouted. "Wait...I know...this...is all a dream...some dream that I'll soon wake up from. I mean, I can't be in such a fictional place as Middle Earth its impossible," she mumbled trying to convince herself it wasn't a dream and she then pinched her arm hard a twisted the skin. _'Ouch. okay so it isn't a dream...'_ she thought to herself.

"I beg your pardon milady but did you just say 'fictional'?" asked a familiar black haired, gray eyed elf in a precise voice raising an eyebrow at her. "Because I assure you that we are all quite real," he finished.

"Not where I come from...it almost seems too good to be true to get transported in the world of my favorite book although I'd like to figure out how in the hell it happened?" Sakura said allowed.

"A book you say?" asked the gray wizard that Sakura easily recognized. Actually, now that she looked at them closer,they all looked a lot like the actors that played there roles in the movie which made her more astounded.

"Yeah that's right Gandalf," she replied speaking his name which stunned Aragorn.

"How'd you know hi-?" Aragorn's question was cut off.

"As I said before Aragorn, where I come from this is all in a book I've read. Its called **"The Lord of the Rings" **its a book seperated into three different series," Sakura explained simply.

"Sorry to be so crude milady but that's absurd," stated Lord Elrond in disbelief.

"Oh really Lord Elrond," Sakura stated his name in spite of the fact that they never met.

"The question is my lady, how did you get here?" Aragorn asked curiously which was basically they question she too wanted to find out.

"Like hell I know," she mumbled to herself, "but last I remembered..." Sakura paused thinking back to her form laying on the ground with her little cousin calling her name, " Last I remember...I died." She said in a low sorrowful tone bringing her knees into her chest hugging them. They stared at her in a sad silence that was soon broken by Gandalf.

"Well one thing we can be sure of is that you were not put here by accident so you may obviously serve some purpose here in this world and perhaps maybe even a second chance at the life you lost," Gandalf stated wisely.

"Perhaps, since the Ring is destroyed and all perhaps it'll be more peaceful here than it was where I came from," she replied knowingly. However that answer shocked the three men in that room for they turned sharply to her staring at her in utter silence for she knew of the One Ring. "Uh?...what did I say?" Sakura asked dumbfoundedly.

"The Ring how do you know of its existance and what do you mean by destroyed?" Aragorn asked abruptly.

" Remember Aragorn she read this in a book...however you are mistaken, the Ring is not destroyed...We are here now waiting in time for the others who will attend our Councel tomorrow to arrive.I'm sure you knowof what will currently happen, what has happened, and what will happen to the fate of Middle Earth do you not milady?" asked Gandalf to Sakura.

"Wait...the Ring wasn't destroyed?" She asked. The men didn't reply. _'Great. Just great of all the times I had to show up...now had to be the time,'_ Sakura thought sarcastically to herself. "Yes, I know..." she finally answered Gandalf. "But uh..." Sakura paused.

"Yes, milady?" urged Gandalf.

"That! Stop calling me that you know: 'My lady' because I have a name. My name's Sakura Aurora, so please just call me by Sakura," she asked finally being that she couldn't stand be addressed as such. They just smiled at her annoyed self.

"Alright then Lady Sakura," Lord Elrond replied.  
_  
'He doesn't get it does he?'_ thought Sakura staring in annoyed way (-.-) .

"Please rest we will be having supper soon along with our other guests whom I assume you know who they are. I will have an elleth come to get you prepared," Lord Elrond finished his statement. Sakura nodded and layed back down and the elven language once more not knowing her existence there would soon be known to the others. Before she drifted to sleep she heard the three men secretly agreed to keep what Sakura had told them a secret from the others just as it should be.

"Milady," Came a call. "Lady Sakura please wake up its time for supper," came a reply once again. Sakura opened her eyes hearing her name being called to see blue ones staring at her. The elleth before her was just a servant with black hair. "It's nice to see your awake. Come lets wash you up and get you into more comfortable attire." she said in a soft tone.Sakura follwed the elleth to the bathing chambers where she prepared for her a nice warm bath. When she returned to her guest room she saw a beatiful young elleth, different from the one before for instead she had familiar gray eyes.

"Princess Arwen," Sakura said her name.

"Yes Lady Sakura that is my name. Ada has told me about you as our guest so here this is a dress I'm handing to you to wear for supper. I hope you like it," Arwen replied in a soft tone handing Sakura a beautiful silky fabric of a peach color. The dress was long and hugged to Sakura's curves and its sleeves were long with bell sleeves that fell to her knees when she held out her arms. That night Sakura wore her hair up ina high ponytail held by a matching hair ribbon. She looked at the time and realized she was running late so she rushed down the vast corridors to the dining hall where she heard many people conversating, mostly about the Council that would occur tomorrow.

"Ah, it seems as though our additional guest, Lady Sakura has found her way here," Gandalf said allowed as such diverting the attention to her.

"Yeah...ummm...sorry for being a little late," she replied bowing, in the way of the traditional Japanese, politely.

"Nonsense milady you are right on time. Come, join us," stated Aragorn pulling out a seat for her to the left of Arwen. The food to Sakura looked just as delicious as it had tasted and at well. All was silent until Pippin broke it for a conversation.

"Hello there,"He greeted as he then introduced himself. "My name'sPippin and this is my kinsman Merry, and our friend Frodo and Sam," he said pointingeach out while saying their names.

"Hi its nice to meet you. My name's Sakura." She repliedglad that finally someone broke the tense silence.

"Sakura? That's a strange name what does it mean?" He asked her.cuiously

"Well where I come from Sakura is a pink flowerorchid that blooms in mid-spring. Its common name isknown as Cherry Blossoms," she replied.

"Aye we have some of those in the Shire though they're not very common," said Sam being he was afterall a gardner.

"Really? Where I come from its quite common," Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of which...where do you come from?" asked Merry curiously in which it was this question everyone wanted to hear the answer from so they awaited her answer.

"Ummmm...see I'd rather not talk about it...lets just say there's way too much violence in my world than there has to be...so uh..." Sakura paused trying to think of something to change the subject,  
"how about I tell you about what my life was like while I was living there," she said finally changing the subject waiting for everyone's reply.

"Sure go ahead," stated Merry.

"Great! Well for starters I teach martial arts to those who are younger as a means of self-defense," she said stating her occupation.

"What's that? That martial arts you speak of?" asked Pippin.

"Martial arts...ummmm...its sorta hard to explain. Its a fighting technique through means of katana's,  
a Japanese sword, ormeans of physicalcombat. When I practice perhaps I'll show you," explained Sakura.

"Is that all?" Frodo asked.

"Actually no its not. See where I come from there aremikos, shrine priestesses,that exist all over, and I happen to be one. I took care of and prayed in the shrine that was on the estate I lived in. Its through my role as a priestess that I learned archery," she replied. The whole room went silent.

"Nyu?" She asked in confusion._'Did I say something wrong?'_ She asked herself waiting for someone to speak.

"Archery you say?" Aragorn asked. Sakura noticed himlooking ather then shifting his glance to raise an eyebrow at a familiar blonde, silver-blue eyed Legolas Greenleaf, the Prince of Mirkwood. Not to mention he was the best sharpshooter in all of Middle Earth. "I wonder if your skill surpasses that of my friend here?" Aragorn asked once more curiously.

"Huh? Oh no no no, of course not I really doubt that I mean I've only been practicing it for just 15 years I really don't think so," Sakura blurted out in nervousness obviously being as modest as possible ().

**(A/N: For those of you who watch or read Fruits Basket, think of how Tohru Honda acts when people give her compliments.)**

"So how long have you been a priestess for?" Arwen asked changing the subject for her.

"All my life...since the very day I was born...which is sorta surprising being that most people who are priestesses must prove themselves first at a certain age," Sakura replied.

"That is quite a long time. What of your family before you?" Arwen asked becoming more interested.

"Well they were a distinguished line of martial artists themselves..yet..they handed down beingmiko to me despite that fact that its been centuries since our family ever had one...but..." Sakura trailed off and paused in the middle of her sentence. She got up from her seat and bowed politely. "Please excuse me. Thank you for dinner," She said finally getting up to leave.

It was but a while after supper that everyone wondered where Sakura had gone. Sakura found herslef in a courtyard of the House of Elrond dozing off in its beautiful garden. She beganto feel tears well in her eyesas her mind soon wandered off thinking about her littlecousin, whom was the only family she had left, and she left her all alone. Sakura knelt to the ground and broke into tears.

"Milady what troubles you so?" She heard Arwen voice and looked up to see her standing there with Aragorn.

"You miss your world, do you not?" Aragorn asked. Sakura dried her tears and stood up faltering for a moment.

"Yes..." Sakura replied blankly. "I know that I was probably bought here for a second chance at life...and I'm happy I've been granted that...but...I still miss my friends," she admitted.

"And what of your family?" Arwen asked. Sakura didn't answer. "You do have a family don't you?" she asked.

"...Yes I do...my little 12 year-old cousin, Kiara. She's the only family...that I have left...I've been raising her on my own...ever since that...fateful day," Sakura said trailing off in her speech. "I just pray to God she'll be ok," She finally finished as once again, her eyes filling with worry and regret. Sakura looked down so that her long bangs covered her expression realizing that the couple in front of her most likely didn't want to hear such a story and excused herslef from there presence. From there, Sakura went back to the guest room she woke up in and dressed herself in a nightgown that laid on the bed and braided her hair in a loose braid. Before she went to bed, as everyone else she was pretty sure already had, she went over to the balcony outside her room that looked off into the courtyard, where looked into the clear night sky filled with bright stars and shining moon, knowing little that she was being watched.

Legolas wandered around the corridors in the night for some time, contemplating to himself about the meeting that would be held in the noon of tomorrow, when he saw light peeking througha crack in someone's door. Being curious as to why anyone besides himself would be up so late, he walked silently over to the door and peeked inside. His sharp ears then picked up a sound from with in the room. It was the guest from earlier._ 'Lady Sakura...'_ He thought remembering her name as he watched her through ther small crack in the door seeing her kneel down on the balcony that itself was covered by sheer beige curtains.

"Onegai Kami-sama(1)." She began to pray, "watch over Kiara, I pray that nothing happens to harm her and that my trustworthy friends are caring for her well as I had those long years. And to Kiara, Please do not grieve so much over my death. Just now that I'll always remember you in my life here...and that...I will always miss you," Sakura finished her prayer as she stood up and walked over to her bed to catch some rest blowing out the candle that lit her room.  
_'She cannot go back home? Why?' _He thought to himself pitying her before he too went off to his guest quarters to rest awaiting the Council that would be held in the noon of the morrow.

* * *

(1) Onegai, Kami-sama Please, Lord God. 

Well that's it everyone! What do you think? Please review thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Council and Training

**A/N:** Hello there everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update because my compy's been under construction but now its up and running again! Thank you so much to those reviewed!  
And please note that from now on the Elvish and Japanese language will be shown in **bold** and at the end of the chapter I will put its meaning.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twist read in this fanfiction. However, I do own my character Sakura Aurora.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Council of Elrond and Training  
**

The Council met the day after in the noon hour. Sakurawas quite surprised she had been allowed to attend, but then again she did know how the story ends. She wore dark blue jeans and a pink, short sleeved shirt with the word "Earth" written on it along with the zodiac names: Capricorn, Taurus, and Virgo; that went with that element with the Japanese symbol in the background, while on the back the shirt was a spiral of words that described its characterstics.

_'I sure as hell stick out don't I,'_ she thought sarcastically to herself and sighed boringly before Lord Elrond began to speak. (-.-;;)

"Strangers from a distant land, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom," he stated firmly before gesturing to Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he said as everyone watched the hobbit walk from his seat, between Sakura and Gandalf, to place the ring on the center pedestel before returning to his seat.

"It is a gift," stated a man who Sakura recognized as Boromir, "a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use the Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give the Ring to Gondor, let us use it against him!" He declared.

"You cannot weild it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." interrupted Aragorn.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir sneered at Aragorn only to soon be confronted by an enraged Legolas who stood up in his defense.

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," he stated defensively for his friend.

"Aragorn?" Boromir questioned looking at the ranger. "This is Isildur's heir?" He questioned once more.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added.

**"Havo dad, Legolas(1),"** Aragorn told his friend calmly as a way to calm him down. The elf sat back down, but he was still on edge.

"Gondor has no king," Boromir stated staring at Legolas, "Gondor needs no king." He finished shifting his glance to Aragorn before finally taking his seat.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf agreed simply.

"Then we have but one choice; the One Ring must be destroyed," Elrond declared firmly. There was a small moment of silence before the dwarf, Gimli, arose from his seat grabbing his axe.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he questioned before walking forth preparing to strike it.

"NO don't!" Sakura shouted reaching out her hand to stop him, but it was too late. By time she stood up to stop him he was already on the ground with the shards of his axe around the Ring. "See, I warned you. The ring cannot be destroyed by any weapon we possess," she stated simply taking the words straight from Lord Elornd's mouth as she sat back down.

"And what would you know of this lowly she-elf?" questioned Boromir in an almost challenging tone.

_'Oh **hell** no! Did he just call me "lowly"! Like hell I'm taking that crap!_' No sooner had Sakura thought that, that-with speed-she vanished and appeared right in front of Boromir stepping her right foot up on the chair so that his legs were now strattled with her fist in his face practically glaring daggers at him. **(A/N: For those of you who watch "Full Metal Panic!" think of the first episode when Kaname and Sousuke were on the train and Kaname got fed up with Sousuke following her around all the time.) **"First off, I ain't no she-elf!" She exclaimed. _'As much as I'd wish to be one though,'_ she wished to herself but didn't show it, "And secondly, If you **ever** call me 'lowly' or in matter of words, talk to me like that again, you'll find yourself sky-high before you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialodocious' got it? Good!" Sakura finally finished though still glaring at him in which she could see a small glint of fear in his eyes. **"Hmph. Kowai baka(2),"** She stated lastly before returning to her seat luckily nobody questioning her on what words she just said to Boromir. **(A/N: I know that threat she sent sounded really corny but oh well!)**

"Lady Sakura is right, Gimli son of Gloin, we cannot destroy it by any craft we possess here. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you, must do this," Elrond said awaiting for someone to volunteer.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisounous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this, it is folly," stated Boromir rubbing his temples stressfully knowing it could not be done.

_'This guy just doesn't quit, does he?'_ thought Sakura staring in an annoyed manner at Boromir. (-.-)

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said!" exclaimed Legolas standing up, "The Ring must be destroyed," he said hoping to encourage a brave enough soul.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli spat standing up abruptly as well.

"And what if we fail! What then! What happens when Sauron takes back what's his!" questioned Boromir standing from his seat.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" protested Gimli. At that the other elves at that were there stood up ready to jump at the dwarf, had it not been for Legolas holding them back. Before Sakura, practically all of those who were there were standing up bickering and arguing with each other except for her and Frodo. She noticed him staring at the Ring almost as though he were in a trance and then he shifted his gaze to her. At that Sakura gave him a 'you-know-what-you-gotta-do-so-just-do-it!' look as a ways to encourage him and with that he stood up as well.

"I will take it," he finally volunteered but unfortunately nobody heard him, "I will take it!" he shouted this time to get there attention. Everyone turned to the small hobbit who stood before them. "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though..." he paused. "I do not know the way," he finished with a tone in his voice as though asking for someone to help him.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf stated walking forth to Frodo placing his hands on his shoulders reassuringly standing behind him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," Aragorn said stepping forth behind Frodo.

"And you have my bow," Legolas stated as well joining Aragorn and Gandalf behind him.

"And my axe!" gruffed Gimli joining them to Legolas' dismay when Sakura noticed his expression that read _'Not the dwarf_,'causing her to stifle a chuckle.

Boromir walked over to Frodo slowly. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, Gondor will see it done," he stated joining the group behind Frodo.

"I may be a woman, but I have the spirit and strength that you guys lack so trust me you'll definately need that on your side. So you guessed it, I'm coming too and I'll do my best," Sakura said joining the group as well.

"Here!" came a shout behind the bushes as Sam came running up to Frodo's right side, "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" he declared.

At this Elrond had an amused look on his face at the hobbit. "No indeed. It is hardly possible to seperate you when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," he said smirking.

"Oi! We're coming too!" came another interruption from Pippin as the other two hobbits came running into the scene running next to Frodo.

"And you'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" stated Merry nodding his head.

"Besides you need people of intelligent sort on this mission...quest...thing!" Pippin declared folding his arms.

"Well that rules you out Pip'," whispered Merry to Pippin though Sakura heard them and she smirked at them.

Elrond looked at the group that stood before him and the excess members of the council. "Ten companions. So be it, and you shall be called 'The Fellowship of the Ring'," he declared firmly to the now announced Fellowship.

"Great! Where are we going?" asked Pippin dumbfoundedly. The group just rolled there eyes at him except for Sakura who began to chuckle trying to stifle it by holding her hand over her mouth.

**"Kawaii(3),"** Sakura said though it was muffled being that she thought his dumbfoundednes so adorable.

At that the Council of Elrond was adjourned except for Sakura who was called upon by Elrond.

"Lady Sakura, I'm positive you know of the dangers on this journey. Do you think it wise to perhaps practice on your archery?" Elrond asked so that her fightings skills would be sharp on that of the dangerous venture.

"Actually...that sounds like a good idea. I suppose...I do need a bow and quiver of arrows first," she mentioned in a suggestive tone hoping that he got it.

"Of course how else could prove your skills of bow without one at your side, I shall send one of the archers to the field so that you may recieve them," Elrond replied generously.

Sakura bowed respectively."Thank you so much. I'd wish to change beforeI head to the archery field first so I'll meet him down there," she stated before leaving Elrond to go to her guest room. It was there that Sakura changed into a mellow pink, short sleevedcombat dress that fell to her knees. There were splits on both sides that came up to her hips so underneath the dress she wore black shorts. Strapped around her waist was a small pouch that held Sakura's shurikens, kunais, and jutsu scrolls. Also, strapped on her left side was her katana.**(A/N:Think of Sakura Haruno's outfit from Naruto only my character's outfit is pinker)**After she changed, Sakura headed down the archery field where the archer from Rivendell's troops awaited her.

"I welcome you milady. My name is Amras Luthilien, and it's a pleasure to meet you," greeted the blonde-haired, grey eyed elf.

"Oh uh...hello its nice to meet you," Sakura returned the greeting.

"I believe I've been requested by Lord Elrond to see to it that you recieved this bow and quiver of arrows, correct?" Amras asked making sure if she was the right person.

"Yeah that's me," She replied pointing to herself.

"Right then, here you are. An elven bow, I hope it is too your liking. Lets see what you make of it," he suggested pointing to the target that was atleast 3 yards away from them while she had been testing out the tension of the bow. To Sakura's surprise the bow was quite light and the tension was not bad at all.

"Umm..ok sure," she replied as she nocked the arrow to the bow and drew it back to aim, "here goes," she said to herself before releasing the arrow. "Awesome! Bulls-eye!" She shouted excitedly examining the target.

"I'm impressed. Never have I seen such a lady with such good skill of the bow. You clearly need no training," complimented Amras.

"Oh...uh...thanks, but really its nothing," Sakura replied blushing slightly from the compliments.

"Excuse me milady. I believe I must take my leave now and head back to my patrol post. Farewell," he said to Sakura before walking off.

"What to do now..." Sakura began think of something to do, "Rite! I know what I can do. I should practice some jutsu's I'll never know when I'll need them!" she said to herself enthusiastically smiling. She stood up straight and clasped her hands together so that the pointer and middle fingers of both hands were unfolded agianst each otther."Hmmmmmmmm..." she hummed as though meditating as blue chakra formed around her being. Sakura opened her eyes sharply and with speed jumped in the air throwing 5 shurikens at a tree as means of target practice whileshe then landed safely on a branch of the tree. Surprisingly enough, despite her usual horrible hearing, she heard a rustle from the nearbybushes. "Who's there?" She asked warily performing a stance to quickly draw her sword.

"Wait! Don't attack!" shouted a familiar voice. Out of the bushes poppedSam, Frodo, Pippin, and Merry as means of showing they were no harm.

Sakura sighed. "Oh hello there. What brings you here?" She asked cheerfully jumping down in front of the hobbits.

"Wow...did you do that?" Merry asked her curiously.

"Mm-hmm," nodded Sakura walking over to retrieve the shurikens from the tree trunks and placing them back in her pouch.

"Is this that form of fighting you were speaking of last night?" asked the ever-so-curious Pippin.

"Yeah it is. But ist sorta hard see, because you have to foucs you mind, body, and soul to be able to attain and control your chakra to attack," explained Sakura intelligently.

"What exactly is this 'chakra' you speak of?" Frodo asked confusingly.

"Well Frodo, chakra is a person's inner-most energy. Everyone has it, but if you've gone a long while without knowing you have any -like you yourselves have- you wouldn't know how to use it, to control it," she stated once more matter-of-factly.The young hobbits obviously didn't get by how confused they looked. "Ok um...how about an example. Watch," She suggested as she once again clasped her hands together, closing her eyes in that same meditating-like position she was in before.

"Hey Sam what do you suppose she's doin'?" whispered Frodo to Sam who just shrugged his shoulders to the question.

Sakura opened her eyes then. "Okay watch closely. By applying my chakra to my feet," She paused as she began to walk towards a tree and started to walk up it with her body parallel to the ground, "I'll be able to walk up a tree like so," she finished as she now stood upside down from the tree's branch. Thespeechless hobbits' jaws dropped in aweat the stunt she just did. Sakura released the chakra from her feet and did a sumersault in the air to the ground landing slightly crouched over. She straigtened up and cracked a smile at the curious hobbits. "Well by no means to be rude, but would you be so kind as to leave me to my training now? I'm gonna need to concentrate," She asked them politely.

They all nodded. "Sure, I was getting quite hungry in the meantime so we'll be off to the kitchen," Pippin replied before leaving followed by the other three hobbits to make sure he didn't get himself into any mischief or trouble.

After the hobbits had left, Sakura decided to continue her trainging but this time with that of her katana. She was in a ready-to-draw stance, holding the sheathed sword low at her left side with her right hand on the hilt. She drew the sword quicly in a horizontal slash in the air as though slicing it.For many hourse, shecontinued doing a series of quick vertical and horizontal slashes. In the middle of her sword dance, Sakura was interrupted when someone from behind her blocked her on coming sword. She turned around quickly only to face Legolas who had blocked her katana with one of his elvin twin daggers.

"Milady, you have skill with a sword?" He questioned her curiously.

Sakura nodded. "Well within the martial arts I was taught, I was trained kendo; the way of the sword," She replied to him as she then sheathed her sword. Afterall she had also been taught to never show anyone the secrets of her sword technique, Hiten Mitsurugi.

"It is wise to carry a weapon with the evil that exists in **Arda(4)** now. But you should be living in apeaceful place where you wouldn't need to carry such a weapon," Legolas replied wisely but with also a hint of worry in his voice.

"I've been carrying a sword all of my life. If there was such a peaceful place in any world Legolas, perhaps I shall go on without my sword. But until then, I will always carry my katana," Sakura explained. In a way to Legolas, it sounded as though she was also trying to convince herself such a fact as well.

"Would you mind if I were to join you in training?" He asked obviously wanting to practice his archery.

"Sure go ahead," Sakura replied smiling as she too retrieved her bow and an arrow from her quiver. Legolaswas evenimpressed onhow well her skill with bow was after she fired three; one hitting the bulls-eye, while the other two hit the second to middle ring of the target.

"I'm impressed. You are quite good with a bow and arrow. Who trained you and for how long have you trained?" He asked curiously.

"Well I started archery when I was about4 years old and my grandmother taught me. So I've been training for about 15 years altogether,"she replied once more to Legolas after releasing one more arrow.

"If it would not be to much to ask, would you minda challenge?" He suggested as though wanting to truly test her skills.

"Sure! I'm always up for a challenge!" exclaimed Sakura winking. "On what terms?" she aksed him.

"We'll shoot at seperat targets to see who has the best speed and accuracy," stated Legolas glad that she accepted.

"Right! Your on!" she exclaimed once more holding out her hand for a hand shake. Legolas looked at her curiously trying to figure out what she was doing. "Give me you hand," she said. He did so and they shook hands once. "There, its official no. Where I come from we shake hands to signafy an agreement," Sakura explained to him smiling simply.

They stood in front of their targets and as soon as the breeze that blew finished blowing, they began. They fired six arrows each and had ended at the same time so they're speed was obviously matched. But how was they're accuracy? Sakura and Legolas walked over to examine each others targets. Sakura hadtwo bulls-eyes with on of her arrows splitting the other arrow in half,three on the ring outside the center, andone arrow on the outermost ring. Legolas, on the other hand, had one bulls-eye, three on the ring outside the center, and two more arrows on the ring outside of that one.

"Well milady, I'm truly impressed. Never have I met someone with just 15 years of training defeat someone like myself, with 2000 years of experience," Legolas complimented once more.

Sakura blushed and looked down so that her bangs would hide it. "Oh ummm...don't be silly...you're thinking too much of me...really," she replied nervously. She finally fought back the blush and looked up smiling. "Well I really did enjoy this friendly competition." She finally stated.

"Friendly?" He asked not knowing that after this he had just made a friend in Sakura.

"Yeah I mean, you wouldn't want ust to be enemies. Especially since we'll be travelling together and not to mention you'll already have your hands full with the dwarf with us as well," pointed out Sakura smirking at Legolas who rolled his eyes at the mentioning of Gimli. "So friends?" she questioned once again holding out her hand.

"Friends," He complied as they shook hands and he noticed a warm smile grace itself on Sakura's face.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Well I think I've been training long enough. I'm gonna head in for the day," Sakura stated getting her things together.

"Lady Sakura, I shall join you. Afterall, it is getting rather late," Legolas joined her as they made they're way inside.

"Look I kno you mean well and all by calling me 'Lady' and 'milady' but I would really appreciate it if you just called me by my name," She said hoping that he, like Aragorn and Gandalf, would just call her Sakura.

"As you wish my friend..." he started before recieving a bored stare from Sakura, "Sakura," he added and looked at her again to see a smile on her face.

"Thanks," she replied. Being the klutz that she is, Sakura tripped on one of steps that headed into the House of Elrond and fell hard on her knees. "**Itai!(5**)" she let out (**X.X**).

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Legolas asked Sakura offering her his hand to help her up.

"Yeah I'm okay," she replied grabbing his hand to help herself up. Legolas pulled her up hard not knowing how light she actually was so when she was bought up she stumbled forward slightly into his arms. There was a brief moment of silence as Legolas looked into Sakura's hazel eyes being that they reminded him so of his home. He loved those eyes of hers and allowed such an expression to be read on his face for a brief moment. Sakura saw this and blushed slightly before she pulled herself away from him. "Um, thank you. I'm gonna go to my room now. Please excuse me and good night," Sakura said rushingly leaving Legolas with that expression now off of his face.

When Sakura finally got to her room, she dressed herself in the provided nightgown and prayed once again. While she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling thoughts began to race through her head about what will soon happen to the Fellowship on this long journey and then of that expression that Legolas gave her earlier. _'That look...how I pray he does not give me that look again,'_ Sakura began in her thoughts, _'Last time that happened...ugh, I don't even wanna think about it,'_ She though lastly to herself before she drifted off into much needed sleep.

* * *

Well Peoples thats it for Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long I'll try not to take that long again if I can help it, God forbid my compy crashes again. Well byeness peoples until Chapter 3! Please R&R! 

**(1)Havo dad, Legolas- Sit down, Legolas  
(2)Hmph. Kowai baka- Hmph. Scared fool.  
(3)Kawaii- Cute  
(4)Arda- Middle Earth  
(5)Itai- Ouch**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fateful Dream

**A/N:** Hello there everyone! It is I, Miko-Sakura and I'd like to thank those who reviewed on my fanfic. Thank you sooooooooo much!  
:glomps reviewers(just so you know a "glomp" is a jump-hug):

**TriGemini:** Psst! Guess what? I too am an anime fan as awesome as it may seem! Thanks for the review and as a matter of fact I did take a few things from a few of my favorite animes. You can actually see which ones I took them from by looking at my profile, and well from there, you should be able to tell which ones I took them from.

**zoelover:** Actually that's a really good idea. Thanks for the suggestion but...I'm afraid there's not much elven or Japanese in this chapter, (x.x) but don't worry I'll try to get some more in later in the fantfiction. Power to the insane people!

**sweet as lemonz: **Wow! What a coincidence because I used "Aurora" as my character's last name 'cause one its one of my friends' nicknames and I thought it would be really cool. But now its even cooler because now I know someone who has that name as they're middle name! Thanks for the Review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twist read in this fanfiction. However, I do own my character Sakura Aurora who's character profile you can see by visiting my profile. I've also recently added pictures of what she wears, how she looks, her weapons, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Fateful Dream**

The next few weeks before the Fellowship set out for Mordor, Sakura noticed how never again she saw that expression upon Legoas' face. Yet over time they acquired a very good relationship with one another as she had with everyone else. Sakura saw Aragorn and Arwen as older siblings, Gandalf as a grandfather, and Gimli as one of those straighforward, loud-mouted uncles. She still wasn't so sure about Boromir though but all the while, she excepted him. The day before the Feollowship left, Elrond offered to make proper traveling attire for Sakura. She denied the offer however, saying that the bulk of their clothes would really slow her down. So she was allowed to remain in her awkward travelling attire. The fateful day when the Fellowship would finally leave for Mordor had finally arrived everyone had said there farewells before they had finally walked off.

"Right! Let's Go!" exclaimed Sakura excitingly while pointing dramatically in the air. _'I've always wanted to do that on my very own adventure and now I can! This is awesome!' _she thought happily to herself despite the fact that she knew the journey would be long and harsh on their spirits.

"Travelling to Mount Doom is something to be excited about?" questioned Boromir looking at her oddly.

"Uhh...well you see I ummm..." Sakura couldn't reply as she scratched her head realizing that he had a point.

The Fellowship headed forth to Mordor on a long journey crossing over many different sorts of terrain. They travelled in the day and rested by night. One day on their journey it seemed as though they had been walking for hours on end. So around that time of early noon, the Fellowship stopped for a quick breather on top of rocky hill high enough to see quite a tremendous view. Sakura sat next to Aragorn watching Boromir teach Pippin and Merry how to use their swords to fight.

"Miss Sakura would you like anything to eat?" Sam asked Sakura while he and Frodo cooked.

"No Sam I'm fine. Thanks for the offer though," Sakura replied smiling. Her attention was was then averted to Gimli who was conversating to Gandalf.

"I know that if anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf why don't we travel through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give a royal welcome," Gimli stated trying to persuade Ganalf who was not convinced.

"No Gimli, I would not go through Moria unless I had no other choice," replied Gandalf smoking his pipe. Sakura's attention was then reverted back to the sparring between the two hobbits and Boromir after hearing their shouts.

"For the Shire! For the Shire!" shouted Pippin as he and Merry tackled the human. Sakura laughed at the sight along with Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. It was only until then she forgot something incredibly important. She perched herself up on a ledge looking out into the distance. As suspected, she looked out and saw a small black cloud in the sky moving quickly.

"Hey you guys look. What's that there?" She asked pointing it out. Sure she already knew what it was, but she thought it better to point it out before the creatures came closer. Legolas ran over and stood next to Sakura looking at what she was pointing too.

"Nothing! Just a wisp of a cloud," Gimli stated sure of himself.

"It's moving fast...Against the wind," stated Boromir still trying to catch his breath from rough housing with the hobbits.

"Crebain from Dunland!" alerted Legolas immediately. Everyone quickly stored the packs underneath a bush and put out the fire. Boromir, Pippin, and Merry hid in between a crevice. Aragorn along with the other two hobbits, Frodo and Sam, also hid in between a rather shallow crevice but were still unseen. Gandalf also hid within a crevice lying flat down. Gimli crouched under a near by bush as did Legolas. Unfortunately, Sakura was the only one without a place to hide, and the Crebain were approaching fast. "Sakura over here quick!" Legolas said urgently extending his hand from underneath the bush. Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and she went under next to Legolas. The black crow-like creatures had finally approached swarming around the sight where everyone had just been. To Sakura, it seemed like it took them forever, but even so she remained still but very tense and blushing slightly as the thought came to mind that she was being held close to Legolas. She quickly brushed the thought aside after realizing the Crebain had finally left and she emerged shortly after Gandalf had followed by everyone else.

"Spies of Saruman." He stated, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras," He pointed out looking towards the high, snowy peaks of the mountain range he spoke of. The Fellowhip at around the late of the afternoon where now high on top of the snowy peaks trudging through the snow. Frodo slipped in the snow and fell backwards into Aragorn. When Aragorn helped him up, he checked his neck only to see that the Ring was gone. Ahead of them, they saw Boromir pick up the chain of the Ring and stared at it in a trance.

"Boromir," called Aragorn to get his attention.

Boromir lifted his other hand to touch the ring. "It is a strange fate, that we should suffer so much fear and doubt, over so small a thing," he stated, "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!" Aragorn beckoned once again this time grabbing his attention. "Give the Ring to Frodo," he commanded.

Hesitantly, Boromir did so walking forth to give the Ring back to Frodo. "As you wish," he said as he held out the Ring to Frodo, who practically snatched it from his hold to put it back on his neck. "I care not," he chuckled before ruffling the hobbits hair. Sakura noticed how even Aragorn seemed on edge of Boromir's action until he returned the ring which is when Aragorn released his grip on the hilt of his sword.

The Fellowship continued walking on the side of the Caradhras as very shortly a heavy brisk wind picked up and a heavy snow began to fall. Within minutes, everyone was struggling to walk in the knee-deep snow, or rather waist-deep snow for the dwarf and hobbits, except for Legolas who of course was light enough to walk atop of the snow.

"Lucky elf," was all that Sakura could mutter after Legolas walked ahead of all of them to the front where he stood on a ledge. Legolas heard Sakura's comment but, he was more intent on trying to find out why the snow fell so hard.

"There is a fell voice in the air." Legolas warned everyone hearing a loud echo being carried within the wind.

"It's Saruman!" exclaimed Gandalf as suddenly the mountain shook and mounds of rock and snow tumbled down. Fortunately everyone moved closer to the side of the mountain avoiding conflict with the falling snow.

"He's trying to bring down the! Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the high winds.

"No!" Gandalf shot back before he stepped forth and began to yell his counter spell as means of stopping Saruman. Unfortunately he was too late for a lightning bolt struck the mountain causing a large amoung of snow to fall from the top of the mountain which was unavoidable for all of them. The snow fell hard on everyone sinking them beneath more snow. Legolas came out of the snow first followed by Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, and last to come out were the hobbits. It was then they realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Sakura!" asked Legolas vividly in worry.

"She must still be under the snow!" Aragorn replied as he began to dig under the snow joined by everyone else.

"I found her!" shouted Sam. Everyone rushed over and immediately began to dig out the rest of her chilled,unconscious form. Aragorn and Legolas thensupported her limp bodyeach of them supporting one of her arms.

"We must get off the montain!" Boromir began, "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" argued Aragorn.

"Gandalf, if we cannot pass over the mountain then let us go under it!" Gimli convinced, "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf obviously didn't want to make sucha decision, "Let the Ringbearer decided," he proclaimed.

Frodo had so many thoughts in his head at that moment, and then his eyes fell upon Sakura's unconscious form. _'If we stay here it could be the death of Sakura. There's only one choice then,'_ He thought to himself.

"Frodo?" Gandalf urged for an answer.

Frodo looked from Sakura to the rest of the Fellowship, and then to Gandalf. "We shall go through the Mines," he decdided at last.

"So be it," Gandalf stated under his breath. From there the Fellowship made there way for the Mines of Moria. The unconscience Sakura, being taken care of and carried by Legolas at the time, was having quite an encounter within the depths of her mind.

**:Dream sequence:**

Sakura opened her eyes slowly only to find herself walking around aimlessly in a dark hallway. _'Okay, this is by far, the most stupid dream I've ever had,'_ she thought as she continued walking (-.-;;). She suddenly saw a door in the far off distance of the tunnel and she began to run towards it. _'Maybe this is my way out of this stupid dream,' _She thought once she reached the door.

Sakura hesitated at first when she reached out for the door thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea, but then she heard a familiar angelic voice in her head speaking to her. _'If you open this door, may it be a light unto your path,' _it spoke.

Sakura couldn't help but think, _'God that voice sounds familiar.' _She opened the doorand immediately she was met by a blinding white light which soon dimmed out and bought forth that ill-fated day when she met her doom.

Sakura saw her 12-year-old cousin, Kiara kneeling beside her limp body. Now the only way you could actually tell Kiara and Sakura were related was through they're eye color. They both had the same hazel green eyes with specks of brown in them. However, Kiara was more of a milk chocolate color. Her hair was a beautiful,shoulder-lengthchestnut brown held in two low pigtails by light blue barettes. Sakura watched the scene unfold before her with her cousin shaking her lightly trying to wake her up as the tears began to well in her eyes.

"Cousin! Sakura-cousin please you've got to wake up," Kiara cried. "Cousin please wake up. You can't die now, you just can't! Not before your 20th birthday you can't. Please come back." she continued to cry before she wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Please don't leave me alone." Sakura could hear her mumble as then then scene began to disapparate and faded back to the surrounding white light.

"That...was my death..." Sakura thought stunned.

"That it was my child," came that same angelic voice from before, " 'Twas but a few weeks from your birthday. Now it is not far from that time at all is it now?" she asked.

"How did you know when-?" Sakura was cut off when the familiar voice began to speak again.

"I know many things, Sakura Aurora, for as of now though you may not now it, you are going through...small changes. But changes nonetheless. However..." The voice paused.

Sakura urged for the voice to continue, "However, what?"

"However before you go through the full change itself, you shall fall into darkness," the angelic voice finally finished, her last words echoing all around Sakura. She was looking all around the empty space in search of from where the voice came but to no avail for she found nothing. The white surroundings then faded into darkness, and it was there that she felt her body weighing down as she soon found herself falling.

**:End Dream Sequence:

* * *

**

And so there you have it everyone! I finally finished Chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try not to take so long with Chapter 4 but I can't keep a promise about that. Well peoples until Chapter 4, so long! Please R & R. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Mines and Life's Story

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! Thank you again to all my reviewers! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twist read in this fanfiction. However, I do own my character Sakura Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized.**  
**_**Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words)

**_(1)Shimatte!- shit!  
(2)Rasengen- I'm not really sure what this means but I do know that it pobably has to do with a spiral or something_** (x.x)  
**_(3)Chidori(Raikiri)- Lightning Edge  
(4)Kuso(chukisho)- Damnit_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: The Minesand Life's Story**

Sakura felt a warm, comforting feeling around her body despite the fact that inwardly she felt frozen cold. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself sitting against Legolas whose arms were wrapped around her along with a blanket that provided her with more warmth.

"You have awoken at last," said a relieved Legolas who was glad to see her finally awake.

"Yeah I'm awake," she replied. Though at this point, Sakura felt slightly uncomfortable and she pushed herself away from Legolas, leaving him with a slightly pained expression on his face, but he immediately reverted it back to his usual stoic glance. suddenly felt even colder then she was before. "What happened? Last I remembered we were on the Caradhras and there was a huge avalanche, right?" Sakura aksed curiously.

"That is correct. You had been trapped under the snow, and when we found you, you were deathly cold," explained Aragorn who took out a small vile with a chrystal clear liquid in it. "Here, drink this. It will provide you with warmth," he said handing Sakura the vile. She took it and drank the liquid which was warm, yes, but very bitter tasting causing her to cough.

"What was that?" she asked her hand over her mouth from coughing.

"It was elvish medicine that was given to me by Lord Elrond in case if anyone were to fall ill," Aragorn explained slightly amused by Sakura's reaction the medicine.

Sakura looked around taking in the dark surroundings around them. _'A lake, a large mountain, uncomfortably damp. We must be outside Moria but just to be sure...' _Sakura paused in her thoughts. "Umm...we're outside of Moria, aren't we?" she asked curiously.

"Aye, that we are lassie!" replied an excited Gimli who could hardly wait to enter the mines.

Sakura's attention then reverted to the rippling water from Merry and Pippin who through rocks into the lake, but both were soon stopped by Aragorn who warned them to stop doing so. She then looked to Gandalf who appeared to be deep in thought.

Aragorn stood beside everyone else, as means of keeping watch, when he was confronted by Sakura. "Say Aragorn, do you mind if I talk to you?" she asked.

"No, not at all. What is it you wish to talk about?" He asked curiously.

"You see uh...on our way here to Moria, while I was unconscious, I had a dream see..well actually it was more like a vision.." she began. He nodded for her to continue so she did. "And well in this vision, I saw that i will fall into darkness...and so...if I do fall into darkness can you promise to do something for me?" She asked.

"Sure, but what is it that I should promise to?" Aragorn asked her.

"Promise that you'll leave me behind," She stated softly in an almost inaudible tone.

Aragorn let out a silent gasp and shook his head 'no.' "I'm sorry Sakura, but that is something I cannot promise to," he replied.

"No, please you must. I'll only hinder the fellowhip and-" Sakura was cut off.

"No Sakura. We will not abandon anyone of your Fellowship to death. I'm sorry, but that is is something I cannot do," Aragorn declined her will and with that she walked back to the rest of the group.

When she returned, Sakura she sat herself down against a large boulder, holding her katana at her side, and slowly drifted to sleep. Aragorn soon returned from his watch when Legolas walked up to him. Though he had on a stoic look, Aragorn could tell something was wrong. "My friend, what is it that troubles you so?" he asked.

"It is nothing, my friend, why would you ever think so?" Legolas said masking his feelings. He then handed him a blanket and Aragorn in return gave him a puzzled look. "She grows cold may cover her with this?" He asked politely.

"Legolas, why do you not do so yourself? You are the one who volunteered to watch over her afterall." Aragorn questioned.

"I believe she no longer feels comfort in my presence," Legolas replied. "Please excuse me now I shall go to keep vigil." He finished walking off to a post to keep watch while Aragorn did as he was requested.

After about half an hour of rest, Sakura found herself awake once again, only to see that Gandalf nor Frodo still haven't figured out the riddle. _'Perhaps I should give them a hint?'_ Sakura asked herself unsure of what to do. _'Then again maybe not, I should let things take their course, that I should,'_ Sakura decided thinking it was best for them to figure it out for themselves which didn't take long actually being that Frodo had finally figured out it was a riddle. Everyone soon gathered at the front of the opened door to the Mines and they slowly walked in.

"Soon master elf, you will experience the fabled hospitatlity of the dwarves, and they call it a mine! A mine!" exclaimed Gimli almightily. Gandalf lit a crystal that he placed upon his staff so that the darkness in front of them could be seen through its dimness. Everyone was stunned to see a large mass of dwarf skeletons laying on the ground covered in cobwebs and dust.

"This is no mine. Its a tomb," stated Boromir looking at all of the skeletons on the ground.

Legolas walked forth examining one of the skeletons that had an arrow in it. He snatched it out and examined the arrow. "Goblins!" he hissed as he then nocked an arrow to the bow immediately in defense. Boromir and Aragorn drew there swords in defense as well as Gimli who took out his axe.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should've never come here. Get out now!" Boromir snapped at the hobbits making sure they get out of the Mines.

Sakura and Frodo felt shivers up their spines as they felt something slimy grip around their ankles. Suddenly it whipped them down the ground and slid them into the water.

"STRIDER!" shouted Sam for Aragorn as he saw a mass of tentacles come from the water to get a hold of Sakura and Frodo. Aragorn and Boromir came forth slicing the thick tentacles of the Watcher while from the shore Legolas shot arrows.

Sakura, though she appeared to be caught, went into aggressive action. "I don't think so!" she shouted as she saw the Watcher surface its disgusting face from the water. Sakura took out a three shurikens and shot them at the Watcher's face. It let out a cry of pain before its tentacle dropped Sakura. Just as she thought she was home free running up to the shore, another two tentacles attacked her grabbing her hands disabling her from using her shurikens. **_"Shimatte!(1)"_** she cursed allowed. Suddenly she felt the tentacles on her hands loosen and she realized why. Boromir and Aragorn hand not only chopped down the tentacle that held Frodo, but also the two tentacles that held her hands. As soon as she landed safely down on the water she quickly ran out of the water and into the mines with everyone else, followed by Legolas who fired one more arrow in the eye of the Watcher. The Watcher came up out of the water and tried to get into the mines but its attempt failed as it bought the entrance of the mines down on itself as well as trapping everyone else inside. "Uhh...how about a little light on the situation?" Sakura suggested.

Gandalf knocked his staff twice lighting the crystalk on his staff brighter. "We have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnotice for there are fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the world." Gandalf warned everyone to be aware of the surroundings as they began their journey to the other side.

Atleast three in half days passed as the Fellowship wandered through the Mines until they came upon a forked road with three passages. "I have no memory of this," Gandalf muttered. It was then that everyone settled down for the first rest they've had in such a prolonged amount of time.Gandalf sat utop a boulder trying to decipher which way to go; Boromir and Gimli layed resting; the four hobbits sat down conversating silently; and Legolas, Aragorn and Sakura sat together but were dead silent. That is until Sakura broke the silence.

"Uh...you guys thanks for saving me those few days ago when I passed out. I really appreciate it. I'm sure I've been such a burden to you all," Sakura stated softly.

"Nonsense Sakura, you've been none of the sort," Legolas replied.

Sakura let out a defeated sigh before looking down with her bangs covering her face. "I hope Kiara and my friends are doing fine without me," she said accidently allowed.

"Do you mind if I were to ask a question of you?" Aragorn asked.

Sakura looked up and let out a weak smile. "Well you already did but go ahead," she stated.

"Why is it that th only family you have, is that of your little cousin, Kiara?" he asked curiously.

Sakura's weak smile disappeared from her face as she stayed silent for a while. "Well...I don't know how to explain this but...I'll try..." Sakura paused. "My cousin, Kiara, and I are the sould suriviving members of our family. We all lived on an estate which an ancient shrine was on. Its's been ages sincew we've had s shrine priestess, as I had mentioned when we first met, yet when I was born the made me priestess," She explained further. "They used to joke around, my family I mean, about how I looked so much like our ancestor who was the first priestess of the shrine whose parents founded the estate. Call it destiny if you will but I suppose it was just for fun...But one day..." Sakura paused once more before continuing. "A fire broke out. I was around 11-years-old. The fire burned down the whole estate and its all my fault." She stated solemnly. This caused Legolas and Aragorn to take in silent gasps. "It was said that the fire started in the shrine that I was supposed to be taking care of and pray in...and just this once...when I chose to take a day off...it burned everything to the ground. Nobody was left alive except...except for Kiara, who was 3-years-old at the time, and me. My parents had us hide in the shrine which they were able to extinquish the flames from before it caused any real damage like it had done to the rest of the estate. My other family members tried to fight it off to protect Kiara and me but they..."Sakura trailed off trying to avoid using the word she hated. "It was all my fault but even though I knew it, I raised Kiara for as long as I could always bearing the pain with a smile on my face so that she wouldn't have to live with the burden of sadness already upon her. Although there was one time when I truly felt happy..." Sakura paused and her voice became slightly irratated. "But what I thought was true happiness in the end caused me pain." Sakura finished that statement realizing that she had been rambling on and on about business that they probably didn't care or need to hear about. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bore you with my whole life's story," she apologized forcing another weak smile on her face.

"It is okay, my friend. Every once in a while its good for someone tell someone else of the sorrows in their lives. It'll allow them to make you feel better once they know what is wrong," stated Legolas wisely.

Sakura nodded in a agreement. "Yeah I suppose you're right." Sakura replied. The group remained silent for a while until it was broken by Gandalf.

"Ah! Its that way," he declared finally figuring out which way to go. The Fellowship found themselves in large empty space which they couldn't quiet see until Gandalf brightened the crystal slightly on his staff. This revealed the large underground city of dwarves, filled with vast corridors. "Behold the dwarven realm of Dwarrodelf," stated Gandalf.

"Well there's an eyeopener for you, and no mistake," commented Sam who was clearly stunned at the large city in front of them. They wandered around dwarven city in order so that they could get to the other side of Moria. What the Fellowship came across however was a wide open door that was the tomb of a dwarf. Gimli ran forth into the room followed by everyone else.

"Oh no! No! NO!" he exclaimed sorrowfully looking upon an empty altar.

Gandalf walked over to the altar and read the Dwarven language. " 'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria,' " Gandalf read. "He is dead then. It is as I feared." He finished as he then came upon a book under a skeletons cobwebbed arm and discovered it to be a journal.

Sakura looked around at the surroundings feeling extremely on edge in the creepy tomb. _'Okay, so far, so good. Now its only a matter of time until-'_ Sakura's thoughts were cut short when she and everyone else heard a large cluttering noise that echoed throughout the mines that seemed to last forever until it had finally stopped. _'-that!'_ Sakura finished her thought while letting out a sigh.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time to rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf scolded Pippin while snatching back his hat and staff. Suddenly drums began to beat in the distance. They started soft at first and soon began to crescendo into a louder and faster beat.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam merely called him suggesting him to draw his sword, Sting. Frodo did so and saw the sword glow a mystic blue color.

"Orcs!" hissed Aragorn. Sakura at once nocked an arrow to her bow. Gimli stood upon the empty altar with his axe raised and ready to attack. Quickly, Boromir went to see what they would be in for when two arrows went straight passed his head, just missing him, and he immediately closed the door helped by Aragorn and Legolas who blockaded the door with axes.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir stated dryly having seen it before he closed the door. "Stay close to Gandalf!" he ordered the four hobbits. The hobbits drew their swords and stayed close to Gandalf was was demanded, mainly for protection.

"Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli exclaimed bent on revenge for what they had done to the dwarves of Moria. After they barracaded the door, Aragorn and Legolas joined Sakura in the front getting their own arrows ready. The orcs had made it to the door and began to hack away with spears in order to get inside. Just as one of them reared its ugly face, Legolas immediately shot it directly in the head. More orcs attempted to get inside as well in which the three began to fire simultaneously. Sakura's arrows seemed to be more effected by how they seemed to create a large crater-like hole within the orcs. Of course this was all thanks to her being a priestess with sacred powers as such. **(N/A: Mind you all that's from InuYasha because whenever Kikyou or KagomeKikyou's reincarnation fire a sacred arrow that's basically what happens to whomever they fire it at.)**

Unfortunately the orcs were able to penetrate the barracaded door. Sakura quickly drew her katana as did Boromir and Aragorn who drew there swords and charged into battle with the orcs. Everyone, though fighting, were stunned at Sakura's techniques at how she could slay 10 orcs with one stroke of her katana and with god-like speed in doing.

Sam had actually managed to smack one of the orc's in the face with a large skillet. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," he complimented himself before he continued fighting.

Then bursting through the door, the large cave troll entered being led by a chain from an orc. It began to attack swinging its club vigorously at Gimli. Gimli, though slow in his reactions, was able to evade all of the troll's attacks while throwing an axe at its shoulder. The troll was about to attack Gimli, who was now defenseless, until it felt a sharp pain in its back from arrows being shot at it by Legolas. In a rage, the troll went to attack him. It swunt its club first but, Legolas with his quick reactions, dodged both of it's swing. The troll then took its chain up and whipped it at him and he luckily ducked and the chain wrapped its self around a pillar. From there, Legolas then held it there and quickly climbed the chain and onto the back of the troll where he fired two arrows in the back of its head after doing so quickly jumped off its back moving away from the thrashing creature. Suddenly the troll found a defenseless Frodo, and made its way to him while everyone else was preoccupied with fighting off the orcs. Aragorn rushiedly made his way to Frodo's side, who was now on the the floor, and began attacking the troll with a three-pronged spear. Unfortunately his attempt failed as the troll, with ease, flung Aragorn to the side. Picking up the spear it stabbed Frodo painfully in the stomach just as he had gotten up from the ground. Everyone thought it was over for the Ring-bearer in in vengance, Merry and Pippin took up their swords, jumped on the back of the orc and began to stab it numerously in the back. The troll easily flung the two hobbits off his back and they fell hard to the ground. Sakura who saw this, felt all her blood boil up all at once and was filled with anger.

She held out her hand and a blue typhoon of chakra formed in her right hand and she jumped up high in the air so that she was at the height of the troll's chest. "Take this! **_Rasengan!(3)_**" she shouted taking the ball of chakra in her hands and threw it against the chest of the troll leaving a large spiralled sore right in the center of its chest. Amazingly the troll was still standing. _'What? That shoud've taken it out,'_ she thought stunned to herself. "Fine then! Lets end this!" she shouted to the troll as she held out the same hand, the palm facing down, and electric jolts formed in the palm of her hand. **_"Chidori!(4)"_** she shouted as she jumped higher. This time she was higher and was facing the back of the troll's head. Immediately she thrusted the Chidori forward at its head creating a large crater-like bump in its head. She landed yes but quickly fell to one knee being that she used up a lot of energy into doing those two major attacks back-to-back. Frodo who had been figured out to be alive, thancks to a mithril chain mail, witnessed the powerful attacks that Sakura had done as everyone else had staring from her to the damage she had done to the troll.

_'She's...so powerful...'_ He thought to himself stunned. Quickly everyone ran out of the tomb realizing that soon more orcs would come. They ran for all they were worth but it was to no avail. Every single orc in Moria now surrounded them and sneered at them disgustingly.

**_"Chukisho...(5)"_** Sakura cursed under her breath.

"What's the matter lassie! Why'd don't you use those same power you used just a while ago!" Gimli asked though still staring vicously at the orcs.

"I would if I could, had I not used up the majority of my chakra on that damned troll," She replied in a regretful tone. Echoing from within the deep corridors, a low, devilish growl was heard and suddenly every single and with that every orc practically scattered out of that area running back to their lairs in fear. Gimli shouted victoriously at their retreat. Ahead of them everyone saw a deep red glow forming at the very end of the corridor.

"What is this new devilry?" questioned Boromir asking the question that everyone was currently thinking.

"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf demanded and everyone did so. They soon came upon a broken stairway where Boromir almost fell had Legolas not caught and steadied him on time.

"Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near," Gandalf said to the now puzzled man. "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here," He finished as Aragorn nodded and took the lead. Meanwhile, Legolas jumped across the gap in the staricase and beckoned for Gandalf to come next.

"Gandalf," he called and willingly Gandalf jumped across being caught by Legolas. Merry and Pippin were tossed next followed by Gimli, who just made it had it not been for the fact that Legolas didn't pull him up by his beard. Boromir jumped across next followed by Frodo and Aragorn. Sakura was about to jump when a large rock broke the other side of the staiway causing the small section she was on to break and wobble. She tried to steady herself but that was sorta hard to do. To make matters worse arrows were being shot at. So she took a chance, just as one of the arrows was headed straight for her she quickly jumped across and threw a kunai at the bastard of an orc that started firing at her before landing on the other side safely in the arms of Legolas. The Fellowship ran once more after seeing the hellish glow once again from the door they came out of and soon in the short distance they came across the bridge of Chazad-Dum.

"Quickly across the bridge! Fly!" he exclaimed to them all as they rushed across the bridge. Sakura paused half way and quickly turned back to Gandalf.

"Gandalf! Please don't stay!" she cried to him eagerly.

"Go on with the others!" he replied back.

"No! I'm won't abandoned my friend!" she argued. Gandalf couldn't take it anymore. He took Sakura controllingly by the arm and dragged her quickly across 3/4 of the bridge before they were met by Aragorn.

"Fly!" he repeated once more.

"But Gandalf," Aragorn objected before he was cut off with a curt glance from Gandalf that practically told him 'do as I say' look. Hesitantly, Aragorn nodded before taking Sakura to other side with everyone else. She looked up from the other side at Gandalf who now stood before the devil-like Balrog of Morgoth, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted to the Balrog. In reply to that, the Balrog took out its molten lava sword and struck Gandalf who used his staff as a defense, blocking the attack. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you Flame of Undun!" Gandalf shouted once more. This time, the Balrog made the molten sword into a fire whip and again tried to attack Gandalf but again he used his staff as means of defense. "Go back to the Shadow! YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!" Gandalf exclaimed as he then took his staff and struck it into the bridge. The Balrog began to advance towards Gandalf however the bridge gave out under its weight and also thanks to Gandalf's staff that cracked the bridge there causing the devilish creature to fall down into the shadowy abyss. Gandalf turned around to face everyone else who seemed glad that he was alright. Everyone, that is, except for Sakura, who already had tears staining her cheeks. Then, it happend. With one more whip from the Balrog's whip, it caught hold of Gandalf's ankle causing him to slip and nearly hang on for dear life on the broken bridge.

"Gandaaaaaaaalf!" shouted Frodo who also began to cry. He tried to run forward to help him, but was being held back by Boromir.

Gandalf struggled to lift himself up so that he could come into view of the others. "Fly you fools," were his last words before he let himself go falling into the dark abyss after the Balrog.

"NOOO!" Frodo exclaimed still struggling against Boromir who began to run out of the exit followed by everyone else. When everyone had finally made it out of the Mines, they remained not far from their gates where they mourned for the loss of their good friend. The only one who wasn't of course mourning was Aragorn because he was told by Gandalf to lead them on and that is what he would do.

"Legolas, get them up. You too, Gimli," he told them to get the hobbits up.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" argued Boromir.

"These hills will be swarming with orcs by nightfall. We make for Lothlorien. Get them up." Aragorn ordered once more while helping up Sam. He then realized that Frodo was missing. "Frodo?" he asked looking for him. Aragorn turned around to see the small hobbit walking away. "Frodo!" he beckoned for him. The hobbit looked back to Aragorn as a single tear strayed down his face as he then made his way back to everyone else. Everyone seemed to be fine as far as the loss of Gandalf was concerned. Everyone, except for Sakura.

Sakura stood with everyone else, yes. But soon a fire appeared around her and everyone else. _'Why?'_ She asked herself. _'Why is it burning? Why is it that they can't see it?'_ she asked once more. It suddenly hit her then. _'I see...flame has yet again taken someone I care for...why couldn't I protect him?'_ She asked herself. The hallucination of fire then began to fade away into an empty dark space. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees hard causing everyone to look back at her to see a dazed look in her eyes. "It's...so dark..." Sakura last stated before she passed out cold, falling from her knees to the ground. She was caught by Aragorn before she ever even reached the ground.

Legolas immediatley rushed over to them. "Aragorn what has happened to her?" he asked trying to mask his worry but failed by how the expression clearly showed on his face.

"She..." Aragorn paused remembering what he had previously conversated to her about. "She has fallen into darkness," He answered. His reply clearly shocked and worried his elven friend by the gasp he had taken. "I entrust you to take care of her," Aragorn whispered to him and Legolas nodded in agreeance. Aragorn stood up and turned to the others. "Come we must hurry to the Golden Wood. Only there can our fallen friend recieve aid. Quickly now," He replied as Legolas stood up holding Sakura's light body bridal style. Everyone did as was told and got ready to continue on there journey drying their tears and leaving the mountain making way for Lothlorien.

* * *

And there you have it everyone! Chapter 5 is coming up next! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R. 


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Lothlorien and Merging

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! Thank you again to all my reviewers! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists. **_Scushi_**(However), I do own my character Sakura Aurora and Hikari.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized.**  
**_**Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elvish)

**(1)Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn- Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.**

**_(2) Hikari- Light. Its a very commonly used name amongst girls._

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Enter Lothlorien and Darkness**

Quietly, the nine of the Fellowship made there way into the woods that bordered Lothlorien as not to draw attention to themselves. As they walked further they realized the trees grew taller and the woods thicker for they were nearing the Golden Wood with every step.

The silence was then broken by none other than Gimli who worried for the hobbits. "Sh! Stay close young hobbits," he whispered to them. "They say a sorceress dwells in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell...and are never seen again," he explained to the four hobbits, trying to whisper as low as possible while looking around warily. "Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of the hawk and the ears of a fox- oh!" Gimli was caught off guard when he saw an arrow aimed for his head. The others were also soon met by arrows being pointed at them by the elves who were scouting the boarders.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could've shot him the dark," came a voice from the small crowd of elves, making a fool of Gimli. He soon showed his face allowing Aragorn and Legolas to immediately know who he was.

"**Haldir o Lórien. Henio aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn (1)," **Aragorn whispered to Haldir quickly who nodded in response.

"Aragorn, these woods are perilous! We should turn back!" Gimli spoke up being frightened by the arrow still be pointed at his head.

Haldir looked down at the dwarf in disappoval. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," he stated before his gaze fell upon an unconcious Sakura in Legolas' arms. He then shifted his gaze to Frodo as though he was staring right through him. "Come. She is waiting," he finished as he then led the deeper into the heart of Lothlorien. Once they entered the border they were met by two elven healers who approached Legolas.

**"May we have the lady in your arms. We wish to heal her as instructed by the Lady Galadriel,"** one of them said to him in Legolas. He nodded and handed them Sakura gently but reluctantly, and watched them go off in a seperate direction with her body. Haldir then led them up a great staircase around the large base of a tree to where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel awaited them, wishing to welcome them into Lothlorien.

At the same time, Sakura was going through the ordeal of her life.

**:Dream Sequence:**

Sakura found herself huddled together being surrounded by darkness. '_So this is it huh?'_ She asked herself. '_Well its not as bad as I thought it would be,'_ She finished in her thoughts as she looked around the dark empty space around her and suddenly starting to feel claustrophobic when it seemed as though she was in a small, enclosed case. Suddenly in front of her a small pink light shown above her sitting form. Sakura stood up to look get a closer look at it to examine it. "No way, that can't be...the sacred jewel of my shrine...could it?" She asked herself allowed as she realized the pink glow came from a small, circular, transparent pink jewel. "I...thought it was destroyed in the fire..." She thought aloud as she reached out to grasp it. Just as Sakura's fingertips touched the smooth surface of the jewel, it was immediately pulled away as though she were a magnet repelling it far away so that all she could see left of it, was a small pink glow in the darkness.

Then in a flash, from behind her, the Great Eye of Sauron appeared. Sakura felt his gaze on her and reluctantly turned around to meet him eye-to-eye...literally. His burning eye was so close it practically burned through her soul. "I see you!" He hissed at Sakura.

Sakura took a stance as though she was about to charge at him, but she didn't. "Yeah, so what?" she asked him challengingly.

Sauron snickered. "Join me in. Let the darkness consume you, and I shall let you experience a power of unimaginable strength when the world is mine," He hissed at her trying to convince her to join him.

"No way! I wasn't made a miko for no reason! I'll die before I'd ever join the likes of you!" she shouted at him glaring into his eye. Sakura's hands began to glow a light pink aura and took the form of a bow and in the other hand an arrow.

"So you choose death!" he hissed at her loudly the slit pupil of his eye narrowing.

"No!" She yelled back at him as she then knocked the arrow to her bow causing the arrowhead to glow brighter. "I choose life!" she retorted releasing the sacred arrow directly into the pupil of Sauron's eye. Sakura covered her ears as she heard Sauron release a devilish shriek and saw his eye disintegrate. The white light surrounded her once again and there, levitating in front of her once again, was the sacred jewel.

"Greetings Sakura Aurora, and Happy 20th Birthday," greeted a voice from behind her. Sakura looked up from the jewel and was shocked to see the apparation ofwoman who looked exactly like herself. "I'm sure you're wondering who I am aren't you?" the woman asked as though reading her thoughts and recieved a nod from Sakura. "I am **_Hikari(2)_**-" She was cut off.

"No way, you...you're the my ancestor who created the jewel and the daughter of founders of the family estate and shrine," Sakura stated in an astounded tone.

Hikari's apparation smiled and nodded. "That is correct," she replied and soon replaced her smiling expression with that of a serious one. "Sakura, you must listen to me now for I must reveal to you something of importance before my time here runs out," she demanded of Sakura, who nodded agreeingly allowing her to continue. "My descendant, it is time for you to do what I and many othermikos could not which was meant for you to do. You must merge with the sacred jewel," she stated clearly so that Sakura would understand.

Sakura just looked at her even more stunned. "I would be honored to,but...but why me? Out of all the other mikos of the world, why choose me?" she asked curiously.

"Because, not only are you my descendant, but unlike the others, YOU have passed the test. YOU have overcome the darkness," Hikari stated emphasizing the fact that Sakura had done something that not even she was able to do. "Sakuraplease accept this taskbefore you as not only your duty, but as your destiny as well? For if you do this you shall protect the fate of this world in which you now dwell. Please become THE Shrine Maiden among the mikos, to guide them, by merging with the sacred jewel," Hikari asked of her bowing deeply.

_'Fate of the world then is it?'_ Sakura questioned to herself. She stepped forward with a determined look on her face. "Right then! I, Sakura Aurora, shall accept this as not only my duty, but as my fate as well and become the Shrine Maiden. I will merge with the sacred jewel." Sakura stated profoundly.

Hikari stood up from her bowed position as her apparation began to fade from view. "Now, take the jewel. It is yours," she offered her last words fading out while she disappeared.

Sakura looked at the transparent pink jewel in front of her. _'Here goes,' _she thought as she stepped toward the jewel reaching out her hand to grasp it. No sooner had her fingertips touched it lightly, the sacred jewel glowed of light pink brightly. Sakura felt the immediate loss of her limbs as she felt a sharp paincourse through her body and she let out a painful cry until the pain finally subsided.

**:End Dream Sequence:**

Legolas cringed as he heard Sakura's painful cry, and not with a second thought in mind he immediately rushed over over to the healer's talan. No sooner had he reached there, he saw the Lady Galadriel knocking on the door.

**"Lady Galadriel, it has happened,"** stated the head healer and she recieved a nod from Galadriel.

Galadriel then caught sight of the rather worried, young Prince of Mirkwood, approaching. _'Do not worry so young prince. She shall be fine,'_ she said reassuringly to him through her telepathy.

_'What has happened to her?'_ He asked worriedly back to her, knowing she was still in his thoughts.

_'She's merely changing young prince for she has overcome the darkness,'_ she replied again to reassure him.

_'Changing?'_ he questioned though in a more relieved tone after hearing that she had overcome the darkness.

_'Yes young prince, changing. To a form similar to our own-'_ She was cut off by Legolas speaking aloud.

"She's becoming an elf then?" He asked quite eagerly.

"That is correct. Though she will soon discover many more forms that she can change too but that is for her to discover herself. I think it should be safe to say on your part however, that though her physical appearance my change her personality will remain the same. The personality that you've come to love so dearly," Galadriel stated with a smile gracing her face.

Legolas smiled back and nodded agreeingly before he witnessed her disappear behind the door. He thencontinued to wait outside the healer's talan, eagerly awaiting Sakura.

* * *

And there you have it everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it! and stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6: Realizing Love

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! Thank you again to all my reviewers! Enjoy and Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists. Scushi, I do own my character Sakura Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized.**  
**_**Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elvish.)

**(1) Amin mela lle.- I love you.  
(2) Meleth nin- My love  
_(3) Aishiteru- I love you._****_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Realizing Love**

Inside the healer's talan, Sakura slowly began to open her eyes to the dim light of the room she was in so her eyes could adjust.

"Milady, you have finally recovered," stated a young elleth, most likely one the ones that helped to recover her.

"Yes, I have but, why do I somehow feel...different?" She questioned as she realized that her eyesight and hearing seemed to make everything around her more defined than usual, not to mention a very awkward inner warmth.

_'Because you have changed to something different Sakura Aurora,'_ stated a familiar voice to Sakura in her thoughts. The young elleth from before parted to the side allowing the Lady Galadriel to come into view.

"Lady Galadriel," Sakura stated breathlessly before bowing her head politely.

"You need not bow to me, young one. Come see what you have become," she stated as she gracefully gestured Sakura over to a full-sized 3-way mirror that gave her a view of her front, side, and back..

Slowly, Sakura did as she was told and walked over to the mirror with a grace she never had before. Though she was naked, she cared not for she could hardly tell the difference in temperature from when she had rose from the comfort of the blankets. When she saw her reflections in the mirrors, she gasped inwardly at the change that had occured. She still had the same hazel eyes, the same toned skin, and the same slender figure she always had, but it was her hair and ears that got to her. Sakura realized that her hair had become much more like the feeling of silk and longer reaching her thighs. Its color remained the same except for her bangs and the ends of her hair which were suprisingly the same tone of pink as the jewel was. She then noticed her ears. They were...

"POINTY! My ears are pointy! I'm...I'm an elf!" she exclaimed surprisingly.

Galadriel chuckled at the reaction Sakura had when she realized she had become an elf. "Young one, take a look to your back tell me and tell me what you see," Galadriel demanded politely. Sakura did just that. She parted her hair into to large lockes and moved them over the front of her shoulders to get a view of her back and gasped inwardly. On her shoulder blades, Sakura noticed the light markings of what looked to be an outline of angel wings.**(A/N: If you are wondering how these wings look, take a look in my profile. I've put more pics up for my characters description.)**

"There are markings of...angel wings on my back, buy why are they there?" Sakura questioned cuirously.

"It is the result from merging with this sacred jewel of yours," Galadriel replied simply.

"How'd you know about that?" She questioned further.

"I've seen all that you have gone through of course," Galadriel again replied, this time recieving an understanding nod from her. "Come young one, I believe your friends have been quite anxious upon your return," Galadriel state wisely as she handed Sakura a simple but beautiful, pink elven gown of the finest silk. She slipped on the dress and combed her hair, neatly putting it up in her pink hair ribbon in a high ponytail. When she was done, she opened the door to see Aragorn standing there.

"Aragorn!" Sakura exclaimed as she hugged her brother-figure.

"My Sakura how you've changed," Aragorn complimented obviously stunned when he saw her pointer ears. "Come, the rest of the Fellowship awaits," he stated as he escorted down the steps

When they finally reached the forest floor they Legolas, looking quite stunned to see just how much Sakura had changed.

"Sakura is that really you?" he asked with the stunned expression still on his face. Sakura gave him a warm smile and nodded. Aragorn then took that oppurtunity to slip away from the couple unnoticed. "I'm so relieved that you are alright," Legolas stated bringing her into a warm hug. After staying like that for a while they reluctantly pulled away from each others embrace but remained close enough so that they were staring into each others' eyes. "Everything about you has changed except for your eyes. They remind me so much of my home," he complimented. Sakura yet again saw that expression that she so disliked to see upon his face and at this she turned away quickly. "Why do you turn from me? Do you no longer wish to be friends?" he questioned with almost a tone that demanded for an answer.

Sakura nodded. "No that's the thing that I wish we remain," she replied in a soft voice.

"Then why do you turn away?" He asked once again in a softer tone.

He recieved no answer.

"Sakura, what is it that caused you to be this way?" Legolas questioned yet again.

"Back then..." she started quietly, "Remember when we were in the Mines, and I told you of the time when I thought I was happy?" she asked him. Legolas nodded. "Well back then, I was given the same look that you continue to give me. That same look that, in the end, caused me so much pain," Sakura stated softly with a quiver in her voice.

"Sakura...you know...I would never-" Legolas began but was abruptly cut off.

"I know you would never do that but..." Sakura paused.

"But what? Sakura what exactly happened to you back then?" he asked trying to get her to open up to him.

"Back then, around 2 or 3 years ago, I had a boyfriend, or how would you say it here ummm...someone who I was courting with, I suppose. His name was Akito, and we actually had a really good relationship. I mean when we met we became good friends instantly and all and we started going out together as an official couple. But one night...one night he had asked me to sleep with him, but when I told him no because I wanted to wait until I was married, he had attempted to rape me. The attempt of course was failed since I knew self defense, but after that we broke up and remained distant ever since," Sakura explained to him. She noticed how his facial expression had changed to look quite disturbed.

"That's horrible, how could anyone do such a low-down, dishonorable act," he stated quite angrily. Sakura didn't reply to his outburst and looked down to the ground. "Sakura, you do know I would never do such a thing. I care too deeply for you," he said to her softly.

"I...I know but still, ever since then I've been so scared of ever falling in love again. But then I came here and I met you, and that made me more scared because after I got to know you...I realized I started to develop these feelings for you. I tried to deny those feelings...I tried so hard to deny that I...that I..."Sakura paused she didn't want to say those words that weighed down on her heart but she wanted to say them so badly. But something inside her, her heart, told her otherwise. Her heart was getting fed up of her denial. " ...I love you," She finally choked out those last three words. Those three words that had been weighing her down for so long that she had been so scared to say.

Without a second to say anything more, Sakura felt Legolas cup her chin with his finger to lift her head up to his gaze and placed his lips softly on her own for a sweet, love-filled kiss. She felt herself blush. When they broke the kiss, she blushed even deeper as she stared into his silver-blue eyes.

**"Amin mela lle(1),"** He finally said to her but only recieved a questioning look to what it meant. He let out a soft chuckle, "Sakura, I love you," He said back to her and was thrilled to see how she beamed so happily to his response. They soon found each other in a warm and loving embrace and stayed that way for a few minutes until they finally decided it was time to walk back to where everyone had set up camp under the trees of Lothlorien. The couple walked back together hand-in-hand quietly.

Then Sakura decided to strike up a conversation. "You know what? Today was so awkward, I mean so much ironic things happened today. See today's my 20th birthday and well its so weird how I become an elf AND the guardian of the sacred jewel," she said to him happily.

"Today's your 20th Birthday? Congradulations!" Legolas congradulated.

"Thank you," She said gratefully.

"But what exactly is this 'Sacred Jewel' you speak of?" He questioned curiously.

"Umm...I don't feel like explaining it right now its something everyone must know about. So I'll say it when the time is right," she replied to him as they finally made it back to the camp where they found everyone already asleep.

"It seems as though the night is no longer young. Come let us rest, **meleth nin(2)**," Legolas said as he went under his tent and layed upon his bedroll. Sakura hesitated at first. "Do you wish to sleep alone tonight?" he asked her. She nodded. "Here you can sleep with me this night if you so desire," he said only to realize that, that only made her more uncomfortable. "I promise, I will not do anything. I only wish to lay by your side," Legolas stated encouragingly.

Sakura already he knew he wouldn't do anything but she felt as though she needed some sort of gesture that it was okay and just the look in his eyes was enough. She walked over and layed her back into his chest. To make her feel more comfortable, Legolas took a blanket to cover them both up in and kept his arms wrapped warmly around her.

Sakura could feel her eyelids getting heavy with sleep. _'I guess merging with the jewel and turning into an elf drained a lot of my energy,'_ she thought to herself. She looked up to gaze at Legolas and he gave her a light kiss on the lips. _'But it was so worth it,'_ she finished in her thoughts as her eyes finally shut. **_"Aishiteru Legolas(3),"_** were the last words she whispered to Legolas before she finally fell asleep.

* * *

And there you have it everyone! That's Chapter 6 be sure to stick around for Chapter 7! Be sure to check my profile for the updated pics on how my character looks. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Chanuka, or Happy Kwanzaa and a Happy New Year! 


	7. Chapter 7: Self Blame and Emotions

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! Also I've recently added a pic that I drew of Sakura and there are many more drawings coming up so feel free to check out the pic! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists. Scushi, I do own my character Sakura Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized.**  
**_**Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elvish.)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Self Blame and Conflicting Emotions**

The next morning, Gimli awoke early so that he could awaken Legolas so they could go see how Sakura was fairing. However, as soon as he came across the elf's tent he saw him lying there with an elleth.

_'I thought he cared for the lass,'_ He thought in disbelief and let out an irritated gruff waking Legolas.

"Good morning Gimli," he greeted the obviously flustered dwarf. "Where are you off to this morning?" he questioned while Sakura still lay on him sleep with his arms still around her.

"I was going to check on the lass and I even came by to have you join me, but it seems that you don't care very much," Gimli replied gruffly.

"What do mean by that?" Legolas questioned defensively.

"What will Sakura think when she sees and hears of your being with a she-elf?" he questioned the elf. "Even I can tell that she cares for you, but I thought you would at the very least notice," he stated obviously more flustered.

Legolas finally understood and a smirk crossed his face. He had realized that only he and Aragorn have witnessed Sakura's change and nobody else...yet anyway. "Gimli, this is Sakura," he stated calmly.

At the hearing of her name, Sakura slowly opened her eyes revealing the same hazel orbs that she had when she was human. "Oh...Good morning," she said in a tired voice.

"What's this? How have you become such a thing?" Gimli stated ghastly staring at her. He didn't get an answer as she smirked to herself and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, fine! Keep y'er secrets," he finished his business with them as he rushed off quickly to tell the others.

Sakura then let out a small giggle after he left as did Legolas. "Good morning, meleth nin," Legolas whispered to her. In reply to that, Sakura brushed her lips against his for a short and sweet morning kiss before standing up. "What are you going to do this morning?" he asked.

"I want to do a prayer for Gandalf," Sakura stated almost solomnly before walking off to change into her priestess attire that had been given back to her by Lady Galadriel.

**:Flashback:** **(A/N: While Sakura had been changing.)**

Inside the healer's talan, Lady Galadriel arrived with a package that appeared to have some folded clothes inside of them.

"Milady, what would that happen to be?" asked a young curious elleth who was a healer as well.

"These here I believe are Lady's Sakura's clothes. They seemed to have come here when she herself had come here but they were transported here instead of Imladris," Galadriel explained to the elleth. "I wish to return them to her when she awakens," she stated placing the package on the bedside table.

**:End Flashback:** **(A/N: Just had to clarify how Sakura got her priestess outfit plus a few extra clothes.)**

Sakura returned wearing what seemed to be a strange white top with bell-like sleeves**(A/N: Kimono top)**, very large red leggings**(A/N: Samurai Hakama pants)**, and her hair out of its ribbon allowing it to flow to her thighs. "I'm going to do a prayer for Gandalf. You can join me if you wish but please try not to disturb me," she stated as she knelt on the ground, preparing herself to pray by taking out prayer beads. Legolas nodded in reply as not to disturb her as she began to pray. Gandalf's death was still painful for him to hear being that he was such a close friend. Legolas with stealth crept away from Sakura's praying form to meet the others of the Fellowship. He realized that Sakura was not the only person doing something in rememberance of Gandalf as he also heard the Lorien elves singing sorrowfully.

"A lament for Gandalf," He stated softly as he approached the others.

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry curiously.

Legolas turned to them showing them a slight glint of sorrow hidden in his eyes. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still to near," he replied to him softly. For a long moment, Legolas closed his eyes as he focussed on the lament that the elves were also singing until his thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling. He opened his eyes and walked over to where he heard the yelling coming from. As he got closer he soon saw Sakura standing back in surprise while Boromir, who was luckily being held back by Aragorn, yelled at her.

"Tell me! If you knew what would happen, why did you let Gandalf fall?" Boromir bursted at her. Legolas rushed over hurriedly to hinder anything further from happening.

Sakura stared at Boromir wide-eyed at what he shouted at her for.

"Why did you let him fall? Answer me!" he shouted once more as he broke free of Aragorn and reached out to grab her. Legolas quickly stood in front of Sakura protectively as Aragorn again held him back.

"Stop it Boromir! She had tried as the rest of us had," Aragorn defended a still stunned Sakura.

"Aragorn is right, there is no need for you to blame Sakura for something that was out of her control," Legolas agreed protectively.

Sakura closed her eyes as tears began to well in themand bought her head down allowing her pink bangs to hide them. "But..." she whispered lightly causing everyone's attention to divert to her as she took a step back. "It's true..." she admitted as she looked up allowing Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn to see tears streaming down her cheek**(A/N: I know elves don't cry and all but Sakura still has human emotions so she can't help it.)**. "It's my fault...because...I should've kept trying to stop Gandalf...but I didn't and now he's gone..." she said quietly as she continued to back away. "Its...all my fault," was the last thing they heard before with quick speed she turned around and ran. She ran for all she was worth until she found a nice secluded spot by a stream that ran through Lothlorien. Sakura sat herself down, hugged her knees in close to her chest, and continued to cry.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the camp grounds Legolas, helped by Aragorn, began to argue with Boromir. 

"Look at what you've done Boromir!" Aragorn shouted now completely angered.

"She deserved it! If it wasn't for her Gandalf would still be alive!" Boromir retorted.

"It was Gandalf's fate whether she tried to stop him or not!" exclaimed Legolas.

"Sakura has been through so much more pain than you can imagine fathomable," Aragorn stated trying to calm down.

"Oh and just what would that be?" Boromir questioned challengingly.

"At a young age...her childhood was taken away after watching every member of her family, except for her little cousin, burn to their death. And even now she's permanently seperated from the one remaining member of her family whom she raised ever since that horrid time. Naturally she blames herself," Aragorn explained coolly after he controlled his temper.

"That vision will haunt her the rest of her days. Her family asked her to live and she suffers for them and blames herself for their death," Legolas stated with almost a hint of sorrow in his voice.

* * *

As Sakura continued to cry, she began to feel more guilty as she thought of all the people in her life she's let pass away."It's all my fault...I could do nothing then, and I can do nothing now...not even for the people closest to me," she said, hiccupping lightly from crying. The tears she were crying hit the ground like raindrop as she felt all the guilt inside her swarm up. She buried her head in her knees to muffle her cry while unbeknownst to her, a pink wind began to whirl around her in a circle. She had so many conflicting emotions: sadness, guilt, and anger towards herself. 

The wind around her swirled faster and faster as she could no longer hold in her cry. Sakura lifted her head up and let out a loud echoing cry allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. The pink wind around her immediately spiralled high into the air creating a cylinder shape around her.

* * *

All of the elves, even the Fellowship, within Lothlorien heard the sorrowful cry and saw the pink wind spiral in the air. "Sakura!" exclaimed Legolas as he quickly stood up looking straight at the spiral in the air. 

Before Legolas could do anything else he felt a reassuring hand grip his shoulder. He turned around to see Aragorn, **"Legolas be sure to bring her back,"** he stated reassuringly.

**"I will,"** Legolas replied, nodding his head as he then ran towards the pink spiral in the air for all he was worth.

* * *

When she ran out of breath, she stopped crying and immediately the spiral disappeared while she again buried her head in her knees. Those conflicting emotionshad then caused something with in herto re-awaken that would foreverchange her.

* * *

Well everyone there's Chapter 7 be sure to stick around for Chapter 8! Hope you liked it! Also, don't forget to check out the picture of Sakura I drew in my profile! 


	8. Chapter 8: Comfort, Mirrors, and Parties

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! Also, be sure to check out the picture I drew of Sakura so you all know or have an idea of what she really looks like! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists. Scushi, I do own my character Sakura Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized. _(There will be a few J-Pop songs in here so I'll be sure to put the translations under them in parantheses.)**_  
_Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elvish.)

**_(1)Arigatou- Thank you._**  
**(2) Manen nalyë? - How are you?  
(3)Aur Onnad Meren, meleth nin- Happy Birthday, my love.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Of Comfort, Mirrors, and Parties**

Legolas found himself running faster towards the now fading pink pillar of light in the sky. In the distance, his sharp eyesight noticed Sakura's sitting form and became relieved that she was okay. However, he soon noticed that as he walked up from behind her, that she had been crying.

"Sakura," He called her name softly. In response, Sakura turned around to face Legolas, who caught a glimpse of her tear stained cheeks. Legolas walked over kneeling down beside her and to his surprise she embraced him crying into his shoulder. It truly pained him to see her in such a state.

"Legolas, Boromir's right. It's my faulst he's gone...Gandalf's gone because of me," she cried as the tears began to flow from her eyes again. Instead of returning the hug, Legolas took Sakura by the shoulders and pushed her away lightly. _'I knew it, he believes its my fault too,'_ she convinced herself as she looked down allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes.

"Sakura, its not your fault. Gandalf sacrificed his life for US so that we could continue our journey. It is far from your fault, meleth nin," Legolas stated trying to convincer her it wasn't her fault.

"Yes...but I- I knew it would happen...and yet...I couldn't stop it when I should've," Sakura hiccupped lightly.

"His sacrifice will be in vain if you continue to blame yourself for this...and the same for your family," he stated making his tone softer. Either way that statement caused Sakura to let out a sharp gasp. "You've gone on far too long blmaing yourself for the things that were beyond your control. I'm sure they don't blame you. They all sacrificed themselves so that you may live, and if you continue blaming yourself on that, then you raising Kiara to be happy would be in vain as well," continued Legolas trying to talk some sense into her. He cupped her chin with his index finger and lifted her head up so that her teary, hazel eyes peered into his silver-blue ones. "Afterall, there are people here who still care and I speak as one of them who loves you," Legolas finished gazing into hery eyes.

"Legolas..." Sakura was clearly speechless so in response she hugged Legolas who comfortingly returned it. "**_Arigatou(1), _**Thank you so much," she whsipered though she was still crying.

"Meleth nin, why do you continue to cry?" he questioned worriedly. He was stunned to see, that when she backed away, was smiling even though light tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Because Legolas, I'm happy. But if you want me to stop I will," She answered him and recieved a nod in response. Sakura used her large white kimono sleeves, of her miko uniform, to wipe the tears from her eyes and to clean her face lightly from its stains. When she was done, she noticed Legolas' hand offered in front of her own and took it greatfully as he helped her up to her feet. Sakura leaned her head up a bit brushing her lips lightly passed Legolas for a short but sweet kiss.

"Come Sakura, we should head back to the others now," he stated wisely and recieved a nod from his love. He took his hand in hers and they walked back together side-by-side. "Tell me love, how is it that you cry even when your happy?" Legolas curiously asked. Afterall, for being an elf he only knew that most people cried for only one reason, and that was sadness.

Sakura put her hand to her chin as though she was thinking. "Hmm, well its something that's sort of hard to explain. I mean I know elves don't normally cry but my mother, before her ill-fated passing with the rest of my family, told me once 'There can be tears of sadness, and there can be tears of joy. But they are far from the same,'**(A/N: Just so you all know that quote is originally from an anime called "King of Bandit Jing".)** and well I suppose that kind of explains it," she explained cheerily.

"I'd imagine your mother was beautiful just as you are now," complimented Legolas.

"Yes my mother was very beautiful but her beauty far surpassed me," replied Sakura modestly. "Perhaps I'll show you a picture of her when we get back," she finished.

"Well to me, your beauty far surpasses any elleth I've ever laid eyes on," he complimented to her causing his love to blush and stammer in speech.

"Oh...n-no you really th-think to much of me," she stammered yet again modestly. "To be honest, I'm really surprised I became an elleth because I'm so klutzy in a way," she criticized herself.

"I don't think that," Legolas cut in. "Even before you becam an elleth, you contained stamina of one as such. Not to mention you were a skilled archer and your eyesight was quite sharp for any mere human," he explained to her but when he realized she didn't reply and slowed down in walking he looked to her. "What bothers you meleth nin?" he questioned.

"Whe-when I was human...if I was still human. I just realized now how much grief I would cause you...if I died you know from old age," she said in a whispery tone.

"Don't say such things Sakura. Besides, even if you were to pass into heaven then, or even now, I would shortly join you for I too would pass that day as well," Legolas comforted her.

Before they reached the camp, the couple were confronted by the Lady Galadriel.

**"Lady Galadriel, Manen nalyë?(2)"** Legolas asked bowing his head respectfully.

"I am faring well young Prince. However, if I may, I much wish to privately speak with Lady Sakura," Galadriel asked politely.

"Oh ummmm sure, you don't mind do you Legolas?" asked Sakura.

"No not at all I will wait for you meleth," he replied and with that Sakura walked off with Lady Galadriel thus beginning he impatient wait to have her back.

He could here Lady Galadriel's soft chuckle in his head, _'Worry not young Prince, I will return her soon be patient. Afterall, four young hobbits are coming your way-'_ her voice was cut off as Legolas soon heard the four interrupting hobbits scampering towards him.

"Oi Legolas!" called Pippin running over follwed by the Merry, Frodo, and Sam. The four hobbits immediately bombarded him with questions of Sakura's well being.

"Calm down, little ones calm down, Sakura is fine. She is speaking with the Lady now and shall be joining us again shortly," he explained to the hobbits calmly.

"Well thats a relief," Sam sighed.

"In that case, Gimli told us what happened. I can't believe she actually turned into an elf!" stated Frodo in disbelieving tone.

"It's true Frodo, it was her 20th birthday as well," pointed out Legolas abut that clearly excited the hobbits.

"In that case, I'd say its time for a belated birthday party!" exlaimed a thrilled Merry.

"I agree fully!" joined Pippin estatically. "It can be a surprise!" he suggested.

"I think its a good idea so long it doesn't get out of hand. Besides it would be a great time to relax a little from the quest," Sam stated wisely.

"That it will, Sam, that it will," agreed Legolas. "Go on and tell the others. I shall wait for her and lead her to the awaiting surprise," he whispered to them in an almost miscevious tone.

"Alright! Lets go!" exclaimed Merry as he and the other three hobbits raced off to relay the word to the other members of the Fellowship.

* * *

Lady Galadriel led Sakura down to a familiar clearing witha fountain bowl in the center.

Sakura let out a silent gasp. "The Mirror of Galadriel," she said stunned.

"Will you look into the Mirror?" Galadriel asked as she poured water from a silver pitcher into the bowl. Sakura nodded lightly before stepping up to the mirror and peering into it.

At first all she saw was her reflection, but soon as she examined closer flashes of events began to fade in and out. Sakura saw within the mirror the White Wizard confronting them in Fangorn and the defeat of Isengard flash before her eyes until soon it came to the battle in front of Mordor's Black Gates. There she saw what appeared to be herself but there was a pink aurora surrounding her form in the outline of wings from where the mark on her back was. On the ground she saw a the dead body of someone she couldn't make out, but they had obviously been shot by arrows. The final vision that flashed before her eyes was of herself again, wearing a beautiful jewel around her neck, sitting by a small stream in a clearing surrounded by lush green forests. Before the vision faded away she heard the small voices of two young children calling her mother as they ran up to hug her. The vision finally faded away. Sakura slowly backed away from the mirror and looked up, locking eyes with Galadriel.

"I know what you saw, young one," she stated all-knowingly. "This is what will come to pass if the Fellowship is succeeds and...if you find out the TRUE secret of the jewel that lies within you," finished Galadriel wisely causing Sakura to gasp lightly with a look of surprise on her face for she had thought she knew all she need to know about the sacred jewel. Lady Galadriel walked passed her. _'Come your Prince awaits your return,'_ she said to Sakura in her thoughts.

Obediently, Sakura followed Lady Galadriel back to where she confronted her and Legolas, bus she said not a word on the way back. She finally saw Legolas waiting for her in the distance and walked a little faster. "Legolas," called Sakura getting his eager attention. They both walked toward each other and when they met, embraced each other wamrly.

"This is where I leave you, young one until we next meet. Farewell," Galadriel bid the couple farewell before walking off.

"Welcome back, meleth nin," Legolas greeted.

"Well its not like I was really gone for long," replied Sakura laughing softly. "Legolas, I'm going to go change out of my miko uniform," she stated realizing that the outfit was quite dirty from when she had been sitting on the ground earlier. Legolas nodded lightly and escorted her back to where his tent was and there she found a light pink fabric folded neatly. When she unfolded it, it was revealed to be a gorgeous, long-sleeved pink dress lined in a darker pink. "Oh my goodness its beautiful!" she replied in awe. Under it she noticed a small piece of paper with a note in it. Sakura took it and read to herself.

_'Dear Sakura, _

_Please forgive me about earlier. I never meant to blame you for Gandalf's passing. I'm deeply sorry. I know not what came over me to have me outburst at you like that. If you can find it in you heart, please forgive me._

_Sincerely,  
Boromir'_

"Its an apology note from Boromir," she said to Legolas who was more so curious as to what she was reading.

"That was nice of him. Will you forgive him?" he asked and he got the obvious answer in a nod.

"I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge. So yeah I'll forgive him," she replied. "I'm gonna go change now. Be right back," she said as she went off to change into the elegant elven-styled dress. When she returned, she realized that Legolas had gone off somewhere but before going off to find him, she put her hair up in a high ponytail with a matching ribbon. She then heard a shifting noise that diverted her attention but when she turned to where she heard it, she saw nothing. "Legolas?" she asked wondering if the noise had been him. Sakura decided to ignore it as she then took a small bag out of the package that Lady Galadriel handed her and slung it around her shoulder. Suddenly, Legolas came from behind her and hugged her warmly around her stomach.

"Looking for me?" he asked mischeviously. Sakura turned to him and smiled before she gave him a warm kiss on the lips that he gladly returned. "Come meleth nin. There's something I wish to show you," he said to her before taking her hand in his and escorting her. Sakura didn't ask any questions as Legolas led her through Lothlorien until she came to a clearing surrounded by trees. In the middle of the clearing she could make out the shapes of tables and chairs.

Just when the couple reached the clearing everyone of the Fellowship jumped from the hiding spots. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SAKURA!" they shouted enthusiastically. Sakura flinched in surprise with a look of awe on her face.

"Y-You guys, all this for me? You really didn't have to do-" Sakura was cut off.

"Of course we did! Afterall we're your friends," exclaimed Pippin.

"That's right! Besides we could use a little celebration every now and again," agreed Merry.

Sakura looked at them with a starry-eyed expression. "You guys are the best," she said to them aspringly. The rest of the celebration continued with talking and so on. Unfortunately there weren't gifts, but Sakura could've cared less for that because atleast she had her friends there. They did however prepare a simple cake for her that, in pink icing, said "Happy 20th Birthday Sakura", and had twenty sparkling candles.

"Make a wish Sakura," Frodo said

Sakura closed her eyes. _'I wish for my cousin to be well and that she not cry or blame ehrself for my death, and that my dear friends would take care of her as I have,'_ she wished before she opened her eyes and blew out the cnadles.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed the hobbits in unison. Sakura cut into the cake only to see that it had a filling of strawberries.

"Strawberry! My favorite!" she acknowledged happily as she picked out the fruit to eat them. When she finished her slice, she took the bag she had and searched through it only to take out a picture of a strawberry shortcake she had made. "Here's a picture of a strawberry shortcake I made once. It tasted so delicious!" she explained with enthusiasm as she passed the picture around.

"These are a strange form of pictures. What are they?" asked Aragorn curiously.

"Where I come from these pictures are called photographs. They're taken with a simple mechanic called a camera. All it takes is the push of a button and there you have your photograph," explained Sakura simply so she wouldn't confuse them any further then they already were. She looked further through the bag of photographs and pulled out a picture of one of her mother's pictures. "This here is a picture of my mom," she said as showed them the picture of a young woman who appeared to be in her late 20's to early 30's wearing a blue work suit, with milk chocolate skin, shoulder length black hair with long bangs, and hazel eyes.

"So this is your mother. I can really see why your so pretty," complimented Legolas causing Sakura to blush lightly.

"No, I doubt that. She was much prettier trust me," Sakura said yet again belittling herself. Unknown to her, two little mischevious hobbits had been looking through the bag of photographs and found one in particular that they liked.

"Well, well, well who would this happen to be?" Merry asked teasingly while he and Pippin looked at the picture as though trying to hide it. Though they didn't do a very good job of it because Sakura could clearly see what the picture was. On the photograph she noticed herself and her first and second cousins. She snuck over and snatched the picture quickly from their hands. "I'll be taking that," she stated coolly but just as she was about to put it away, Aragorn had come and snatched it from her hand and held it up out of her reach. "Hey! Come on no fair," she complained trying to get it back. She finally gave up as Aragorn then went to show the picture to the others.

"Well weren't you just an adorable lil' lass," complimented Gimli who was smirking after having seen the picture. Legolas peered over Aragorn's shoulder to glance at the photo and a smile grew on his face. On the picture, he saw a much younger version of his love, being surrounded and tickled by her older cousins. She was easy to pick out because of her light skin tone whereas those 11 cousins, who looked atleast five to seven years older than her, had dark caramel to milk chocolate toned skin. But no matter, there was definately resemblance between all of them. Atleast five of the eleven had the same hazel eyes while only three had the same color hair as Sakura.

"When was this photograph taken?" Aragorn asked curiously giving her back the picture.

"I'd say I was around five or six years old in this picture," said Sakura as she placed the picture back in the bag.

"You had a large family I assume," Legolas stated.

"Well...large is an understatement. I had A LOT of family members and we all lived on the family estate," she explained. The party continued as more talking and picture sharing carried on. Then Sakura had an idea. "Hmmmm...this is a celebration rite? Well then where's a party without some music?" she questioned. The others just gave her estranged looks. "I'll be right back," she said as she left to replace her bag of photographs with a small compact disk looking object. She came back with a mischevious smile on her face. "Okay prepare to be amazed," Sakura said as she closed her eyes and made hand seals to perform a jutsu. She then opened her eyes sharply and put her hands on the object. "Transformation technique!" she exclaimed as she then transferred some of her chakra to the compact object causing it to transform into some estranged mechanism **(A/N: Please take note that what she did was more of transmuting that transforming if anything else)**.

"Um, what is that?" questioned Boromir.

"This my friend is a CD player. It plays music and since I transformed a CD it'll play the music that was on it, most of them being instrumentals," Sakura explained as she pressed play. Most of the music had a nice beat that the hobbits enjoyed dancing to while some of the songs had more of a soft melody.

"Oi Sakura! Why don't you sing?" suggested Pippin.

"Oh no! I couldn't really-" she began but was interrupted.

"Nonsense! Go on and sing we know you can," encouraged Gimli. Soon the others began pressuring her to sing as well.

_'Why me?'_ (-.-) Sakura thought to herself. "Fine, Fine. I'll sing," she finally gave in as she stepped towards the front and the next song came on. Luckily she knew the next songs that originally had some lyrics to them were up next but she still sang nervously at first.

**_Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay._**

_**Aishi aeba wakareyuku  
Sonna de ai kurikaeshita.  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de  
Amai kage o motomete wa**_

_**I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo,  
I'll be alright,  
Me o tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o,  
I believe**_

_**Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo  
Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Mou ichi dou.**_

_**Negai dake no yakusoku wa  
Toki ga tateba iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara  
We'll be alright  
Shinjite ireba sou  
Donna tookute mo  
Stay with me**_

_**Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite  
Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite  
Aki no ame fuyu no namida  
Kazaranu ai de atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Yume no naka.**_

_**Nagareru toki o kokoro ni  
Ari no mama ni  
Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono  
Itsu no hi demo atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love  
Mune no oku**_

_**Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…**_

**(Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay.**

**If I meet my love, and we part,  
We'll meet again, like we did before.  
The sweet darkness I search for  
Fumbling deep in my memories,**

**I can taste the sweetness of the past.  
Although you're not anywhere  
I'll be alright,  
If I close my eyes to that,  
Love won't change,  
I believe**

**When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom  
In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea  
The fall wind, and the winter snow  
With that sigh, I wish to be warmed,  
Four seasons with your love  
Once again.**

**The promise of that only wish  
Fades away when time passes.  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
If those feelings come back,  
We'll be alright,  
If I just believe,  
No matter how far away you are,  
Stay with me.**

**The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night.  
Leaving a message in the sandy beaches of summer.  
The fall rain, the winter tears,  
With a show of love, I wish to be warmed,  
Four seasons with your love  
In a dream.**

**Time flows into my heart,  
And truthfully,  
Our every day is soon a memory,  
Love and dreams may be things forgotten  
one day, but, my wish is to be warmed.  
Four seasons with your love,  
Within my heart.**

**Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, I'll be alright…  
Four scene, four four seasons  
Four scene, stay with me…)**

When that song faded off she awaited for the next song to start before she yet again began to sing.

_**Dare mo ga minna shitteru  
Keseya shinai kizu o  
Dore gurai tsuzuku no?  
Mou iranai yo**_

_**Dare mo ga minna matteru  
Arasoi no nai hibi o  
Senshou no heishi-tachi  
Omoi dashite yo  
Ima haha no nukumori o**_

_**Kono hateshinaku hiroi sekai ni  
Jibun dake no chizu egaite  
Namida koraete  
Bokura wa aruiteyukou.**_

_**Tachi agare ima  
Hora nando demo  
Nemuru shishi yobiokoshite  
Ikiteyuku n da ashite e**_

_**Dare mo ga minna motteru  
Hito kakero no ai o  
Nikundemo nani hitotsu  
Umarenai n da yo  
Sonna no mou iranai yo**_

_**Kono kagiri aru jikan no naka de  
Mada minu rakuen mezashite  
Doko made datte  
Bokura wa aruiteyukou.**_

_**Furimukanaide  
Mae dake o mite  
Sono karada kuchihateru made  
Ikiteyuku n da mirai e**_

_**Omoi dashite yo  
Ima haha no nukumori o **_

Kono hateshinaku hiroi sekai no  
Mada minu rakuen mezashite  
Doko made datte  
Bokura wa aruiteyukou.

_**Furimukanaide  
Mae dake o mite  
Sono karada kuchihateru made  
Ikiteyuku n da mirai e**_

**(We all understand  
That the wounds can't go away.  
How long will it go on?  
We don't need them anymore.**

**We all wait for the day  
That there will be no strife.  
Wounded soldiers,  
Remember now  
Your mothers' warmth.**

**In this vast and endless world,  
Drawing our own map,  
And holding back our tears,  
We'll continue on walking.**

**Stand up now,  
See now, however many times  
Sleeping lions are awakened,  
Live on to tomorrow.**

**We all carry  
A fragment of love,  
Even if we feel hatred,  
Nothing will be born of it.  
That's something we don't need.**

**Within the limits of time,  
Setting out for a paradise we've yet to see,  
As far as it takes us,  
We'll continue on walking.**

**Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future**

**Remember now  
Our mothers' warmth. **

The vast and endless world's  
Yet unseen paradise we set out for,  
And as far as it takes us,  
We'll continue on walking.

**Don't turn back,  
Only look ahead.  
Until your body wastes away,  
Live on to the future.)**

When her second song ended, Legolas couldn't help but think of how beautiful her voice sounded. He along with the other members of the Fellowship became entranced by the beautiful foreign language she spoke. They waited intently for her to sing again as the third song began.

_**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
Mou ikkai mou ikkai **_

Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae  
Homerarerunoga suki nano desuka?  
Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo  
Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?

Hajimaridake yume mite okiru  
Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de

Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
Katachi no nai mono dake  
Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
Kizukanumama

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite  
Mou ikkai mou ikkai

Zurui otona wa deau tabi  
Atama gohashi na sekkyou dake  
Jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte  
Kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte

Atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete  
Sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo  
Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo  
Katachi no nai mono dake  
Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
Kizukanumama

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite

Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta  
Sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto  
Ame wa agatta i

Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo  
Katachi no nai mono dake  
Te ni iretemo nakushitemo  
Kizukanumama

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni  
Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni  
Kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite  
Mou ikkai mou ikkai  
Mou ikkai mou iikai?

**(Turning sadness into kindeness  
Your uniqueness into strenght  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
Once again, once again **

Do you like to be praised by  
Answering everyone's expectations?  
Will your smile always be beautiful  
Even if you hide your true self?

Just dreaming the beginning then waking up  
The continuation can be reached someday by myself

The most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know

Turning sadness into kindeness  
Your uniqueness into strenght  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking  
Once again, once again

Unfair adults are always  
Giving lectures everytime we meet  
Being unable to show their true selves  
They get grouchy as they get hurt

Getting the new wind on your side  
It's now okay to search for the blue bird

The most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know

Turning sadness into kindeness  
Your uniqueness into strenght  
It's okay to get lost so begin walking

It's natural like the rainbow  
That somehow appears after tears  
The rain stopped

So the most important thing is always  
Without any shape  
Even if you have it or lose it  
You'll never know

Turning sadness into kindness  
Your uniqueness into strenght  
Believeing that you should be able to do it  
Once again, once again  
Once again, are you ready)

Finally, Sakura got towards the last song and she was glad because as far as she could tell, everyone was enjoying this music just as much as she was. Afterall it had been quite inspring. The last song finally began and she sang it with all her heart.

_**Shizumanai taiyou doko made mo noboru no sa  
**__**"Yume wa yume" nante owarasenai deshou  
**__**"Kantan ni sutenaide you" sakihajimeta tsubomi o  
**__**Hirakikaketa te ni wa..."himitsu no rakuen"**_

_**Massugu na reeru to kewashii ruuto  
**__**Iku ikanai mo all of yourself  
**__**Kago no naka de yubiori kazoe wa mou akita n desu**_

_**Respect! Boys tsuyogari show me  
**__**Bukiyou demo chizu egaite  
**__**Soshite tachitomarazu arukimashou**_

_**Shizumanai taiyou fukanou o kanou ni shite  
**__**Yumemonogatari wa katari wa shinai  
**__**"Ikiume ni shinaide you" me o dashiteru yokubou  
**__**Me no oku ni hisomu..."himitsu no rakuen"**_

_**Choushi ii biito to sabita rizumu  
**__**Ikasu korosu mo all of your freedom  
**__**Moratta kyandii o nametsuki yuku wa mou akita n desu**_

_**Respect! Girls kowagari guard  
**__**Aisowarai wa mou iranai  
**__**Dakara dokusarezu ni waraimashou**_

_**Shizumanai taiyou Kimi no you ni naretara  
**__**Fujiyuu o jiyuu ni joushiki o koete  
**__**"Jibun o shinjitai you" michi mayou koto aru kedo  
**__**Mune ni kakushiteru..."himitsu no rakuen"**_

_**"Kimi wa itsu made owarinaki yume o miru?"  
**__**Doko made makaritooru...  
**__**young voice never give up Kami ga kangaeru yori  
**__**more and more kiseki wa tsuzuku deshou...**_

**(The unsetting sun rises endlessly  
****Can't it make the stuff about "dreams are dreams" end?  
****"Please don't throw it away easily", the bud that have started to bloom  
****In your opened hands is a..."secret paradise"**

**A straight rail and a treacherous route  
****Whether you'll go or not, it's all of yourself  
****I'm already fed up with counting on my fingers inside the cage**

**Respect! Boys, show me your bluffs  
****Even if you're clumsy, sketch the map  
****And then, let's walk without stopping**

**The unsetting sun turns what's impossible into possible  
****And dreams won't speak of themselves  
****"Please don't bury it alive" the desire germinating  
****Lurking in the depths of the sprout is a..."secret paradise"**

**A good-feeling beat and a rusted rhythm  
****Whether you'll let them live or kill them, it's all your freedom  
****I'm already fed up with licking clean the candy that I got**

**Respect! Girls, guard your fears,  
****We don't need faked smiles anymore  
****So let's laugh without being poisoned**

**If the unsetting sun became more like you  
****Turn your unfreedom into freedom and overcome common sense  
****"Feels like you wanna believe in yourself," you have gotten lost on paths  
****But hiding in your chest is a..."secret paradise"**

**"For how long are you going to have endless dreams?"  
****To what point are you let yourself pass by...?  
****Young voice never give up, more than what God thinks  
****The miracle will continue on more and more, right...?)**

When the last song on the CD ended, the chakra she had stored in the object had finally run out and the CD player returned to its original state.

"Well that was quite enjoyable," Pippin complimented as he began to clap for her followerd by the others applauding as well.

"Your right it was fun! I enjoyed singing for you all," Sakura said bowing her head politely and smiling.

"You have a beautiful voice," Legolas complimented her softly.

"Thank you Legolas," she replied blushing lightly. Soon a young elleth followed by three others approached the Fellowship.

"Please excuse our intrusion," she began as she, and the two behind her, bowed respectfully, "Our Lady would appreciate it greatly if you would end the celebration and get your rest to gather your strength for in a few more day you shall be leaving our hospitality," the elleth finished explaining.

"Well that was really fun while it lasted. I had a great time and thank you all again," Sakura thanked her friends gratefully.

"Now then lets clean this up," Sam said getting up to grab some plates only to have the plates he had to be taken by one of the elleths.

"No need for we shall take care of that," replied the elleth as they began getting to work on gathering plates and utensils.

"Okay guys...Lets go get some rest," Aragorn stated in a wise voice as he lead the others back to the tents. Before following the others, Legolas hugged Sakura around her waist to holder back.

"I want to show you something," he whispered to her. "Close your eyes, meleth nin, and let me lead you," he demanded softly. Sakura did as was told and closed her eyes allowing Legolas to lead her by her hand.

"So, Legolas, what exactly is this you want to show me?" she asked her eyes still closed.

"Its a surprise that you shall soon see," he replied as he continued to lead her on a little longer before he finally stopped. "Open your eyes now," he whispered to her.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open only to see a beautiful large clearing surrounded by the trees of Lothlorien. Right in the center was large flower bed that appeared to almost shine under the light of the moon and stars. Judging by her face, he could easily tell she was surprised.

**"Aur Onnad Meren, meleth nin(3),"** he said to her smiling.

"Legolas its so beautiful," she said to him as she satered out in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you are," he complimented as he then took her into a warm embrace. "If its ok with you, would you'd like yo sleep here with me this lovely night?" he asked her in a loving tone.

Sakura returned his embrace. "I would love to Legolas," she replied loving the feel of his warm body next to hers. Sakura felt his chaste warm kisses being placed down her jawline until there lips met in a passionate kiss. Reluctantly the two broke the kiss for air before deciding to finally lay down. The couple layed huddle next to each other on the flower bed looking up into the clear night sky until they finaly fell into slumber.

* * *

Well everyone there's Chapter 8! I used 4 different J-Pop songs and feel free to look them up to listen to them because they're really good songs too. The first one is "Four Seasons" by: Namie Amuro from the 3rd Inuyasha movie. The second song is "Rakuen" by: Do As Infinity from the 4th Inuyasha movie. The third song is "Turning Sadness into Kindness" by: Little by Little which is the 3rd Opening song for NARUTO. And the last song is also called "Rakuen" but this one is by a groups called CAVE this song is used in Yu-Gi-Oh. I thought that having a little party to celebrate Sakura's birthday would be a great way to lighten the mood from the previous chapter as well as having Sakura and Legolas' relationship grow a bit more. So I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter stick around for Chapter9! 


	9. Chapter 9: Reunited

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! I've added more pictures to give you more of an idea of what my character looks like plus two pictures of her cousin who as of this chapter is part of the fanfiction. That's right this has now become an 11th-walker fanfiction. This was bought about when I felt the need to add more to the plot along with adding my best friend (to whom Kiara's personality is styled after).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists. Scushi, I do own my characters Sakura Aurora and Kiara Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized. _(There will be a few J-Pop songs in here so I'll be sure to put the translations under them in parentheses.)**_  
_Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elfish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elfish.)

**(1) Melamin- My love  
_(2) Nani!- What!  
(3) Hai, de gozaru ka.- Yes, that I did.  
(4) Oyasuminasai- Good Night

* * *

_**

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

Around the middle of the night, Sakura awoke from her slumber after having a dream about what she had seen in the mirror. She slowly eased out of Legolas' grip to sit up causing the elf to awaken as well.

"What wakes you up this late in the night, **melamin(1)**?" he asked in a quietly in a worried tone.

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just thinking about some stuff," Sakura answered vaguely.

"About what 'stuff' may I ask?" Legolas questioned curiously.

"Well, about everything. I mean my death, my second chance at life here, my left behind friends, Kiara, my dreams, and the future. I mean…I feel as though something will soon happen to someone close to us, but I can't seem to remember," Sakura replied. "Maybe its better that way because even if I were to remember something tells me that I shouldn't tell it because it may change the fate of Middle Earth. It sorta scares me, especially after what I had seen in Lady Galadriel's mirror," she sighed.

"What exactly did you see in her mirror?" asked Legolas yet again.

"Naturally, I saw my future, but I don't wish to tell of what I saw. I don't want to end up changing such a fate of ever occurring," Sakura explained in with almost a hint of uncertainty in her voice as she closed her eyes.

Legolas hooked his index finger around her chin and craned her head up so that they could see each other eye-to-eye. "Sakura, I know I may not understand this all to well, but I think that you should choose what you believe is right and go confidently your own way just as you always do. And it's that quality, along with so many others, that you possess that I love so dearly about you, melamin," Legolas said lovingly to her. Sakura tilted her head up further so that her lips touched Legolas' softly for a deep kiss. With her hand, she took a golden lock of Legolas' hair and tucked it behind his ear brushing the tip of his sensitive ear lightly. He let out a groan before he quickly broke the kiss.

"Meleth nin, I advise you to please not do that again unless you wish me to take you this very night," he whispered huskily in her ear causing her to shudder. With one more kiss, the couple laid back down together. "Sakura, let us rest for we must wake early in the morning for we must take our leave," Legolas stated and received a sleepy nod from Sakura who soon fell back to sleep cuddling close to his warm body.

The next morning, everyone got up early for a start and got dressed back into their traveling attire. Before their departure to continue their journey to Mordor, Galadriel bestowed upon them gifts. They each received a green cloak held together by the Lorien broach as proof of their friendship. However, Galadriel gave each member of the Fellowship something more. Aragorn received an elven dagger from Celeborn. Frodo was given a clear star-like pendant that represented the star, Earendil, the Lorien elves most beloved star. Merry and Pippin received Noldorin daggers to protect themselves with while Sam was given elven rope. Gimli was given three golden strands of hair from Galadriel's head. Upon Legolas was given a bow of the Galadhrim due to his great skill. Galadriel then confronted Sakura for her gift.

Sakura bowed politely. "My Lady Galadriel, I have no intention on being rude, but I have nothing to ask of you for you have already done so much for me and for that I am forever thankful," Sakura stated graciously.

"I know you do not ask it of me Sakura, but upon you I lend you these," Galadriel stated as she then gave Sakura what appeared to be a smaller version of her own combat attire only in a dark violet color lined in navy along with a katana made quite well by the elves. Sakura looked at Galadriel with confusion in her eyes. _'Do not worry young one, they may be of particular use later,'_ stated Galadriel all-knowingly to her telepathically. Sakura bowed her head again politely before boarding the rowboats where she would obviously be on the same one as Legolas. As they set off, Galadriel waved to them from the shore. _'You shall soon realized what lies ahead,'_ she farewelled Sakura telepathically.

The Fellowship soon found themselves traveling along the vast river until they came upon a large gap between two large mountain-sized monuments of the past kings of men that were on both sides of the river. The look on Aragorn's face was masked in awe while Boromir's expression was filled with pride as they continued rowing through. Suddenly, Sakura and Legolas sensed something dark on the shore as they turned their head sharply into the dense woods though neither saw anything. As night fell, they pulled the boats aside to the western shore to rest. Legolas found himself looking through the dense woods knowing he had sensed something earlier.

"My friend, the danger lies on the eastern shore you have nothing to worry about," Aragorn said to him as he walked up to him.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A danger and threat has been growing in my mind. I can feel it," replied Legolas in a cautious tone before Aragorn walked off. Sakura soon appeared next to him on the other side but she seemed occupied as though something from within the woods had just caught her attention. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I…thought I heard something, and there's something about it that seems sort of…familiar," Sakura replied quietly trying to see if she could pick up the sound again. Legolas stayed quiet for a moment until both of them heard a faint, weeping cry from within the woods. "That cry…I know that cry," Sakura stated as she began to walk into the woods. She felt something grab her arm to hold her back.

"Sakura wait. Its too dangerous," Legolas said protectively holding her back.

Sakura turned around to him. "Legolas there's something out there. I know that cry," she explained as she pulled out of his grasp and turned back around. "You can come with me if you want," she finished as she then walked into the woods knowing that Legolas would follow her. The woods were so dark that it took a while for her elven eyes to adjust to them as they continued to walk through. With each step they took, they came even closer to the crying sound until suddenly it stopped. The couple looked sharply to their left when they heard the sound of a branch snap from being stepped on. Sakura advanced toward the noise slowly.

"Stay away!" came a quite a familiar voice to her. Her eyes soon adjusted so that she could now see a small brown skinned girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, which gave off almost a violet sheen held in two high pigtails. Sakura's eyes then stared straight into a pair of very familiar, fear-filled hazel orbs. Sakura smirked as she also recognized the modern day clothes the young girl had been wearing: a pair of denim jeans, sneakers, a green shirt that read "I'm out of bed, what more do you want?", and a large blue camping backpack It became very obvious to her who exactly this girl was despite a more aged face and what appeared to be pointy elf ears.

"So you stole my shirt, huh?" Sakura mumbled to her. Meanwhile, Legolas stood at the spot bewildered to what she was talking about. He watched the two females stare long and hard at each other seeing quite a resemblance, especially in the eyes. Then Sakura took a step forward and he watched the girl bring a branch up holding it defensively.

"I'm warning you! You better stay back!" the young girl threatened.

"Now, now Kiara-" Sakura was immediately cut off.

"What? How do you know my name? Answer!" the young girl demanded clearly with shock.

Sakura's smirk immediately disappeared with that of almost a pained expression. "…Kiara…don't you remember me? Don't you recognize your own cousin?" she questioned.

"You aren't my cousin. My cousin died two years ago so don't you try to fool me!" Kiara exclaimed tightening her grip on the branch.

Sakura bent down to Kiara's level so they could see each other eye-to-eye. "Kiara please take a closer look at me," she said.

Still not convinced, Kiara swung the stick as though it were a sword in defense. Sakura naturally dodged it by jumping back.

She sighed. "I didn't wanna have to resort to this but…" Sakura paused and placed her hands on her hips with a small smirk on her face. "The day: October 31, the time: 10:30 at night, you were but a young 6-year-old whereas I was 13. The event: A Halloween Party with you and my friends and might I add we played a cruel joke on you that scared you half to death," Sakura said as she began to breakout into small giggles. "And yougiggle weregiggle sooooooooo madgiggle I have the picture to prove it," she teased in between giggles. Next thing Legolas new, the young girl whom he found out was Kiara, and Sakura, began to break down in laughter.

"Sakura-cousin! It really is you!" she exclaimed as she ran up to hug her cousin. Though she seemed quite young she came up to Sakura's shoulder.

"See its about time you remembered," Sakura laughed as she gave her cousin a sisterly hug. "Kiara, just how long have you been here for?" She asked when she finally finished laughing.

"I dunno, but this place is really scary. I'm so glad you're alive cousin," Kiara said almost tearing at the eyes from happiness.

"Now now, its okay Kiara. See I'm alive here. Remember what I used to say that mom used to say?" Sakura questioned.

"Being alive and having your health that's all that matters," the two cousins stated the quote in unison before smiling warmly at each other.

"Sakura-cousin for two long years I really thought you were dead, but now I feel relieved to know that all along you were alive and well here," Kiara said in a relieved tone.

Sakura looked at her strange for a moment. "What? Two years? Only a few months passed since I came here," Sakura explained to her.

"Well then I guess time is slower here, wherever we are, than it is on Earth because I'm 14 now," Kiara stated matter-of-factly.

"**_Nani!(2)_** Your 14? Oh my goodness time really must fly on Earth because my 20th birthday just passed here," Sakura exclaimed in awe.

"Really! Happy Birthday Sakura-cousin! I'm glad you were able to make to that age unlike on Earth," her cousin said with almost a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Cheer up Sakura the important thing is, is that we're both alive and well, and I trust by now you know where you are, right?" Sakura said peering at her mischievously.

"Ummmmmm…well after being here well over 3 weeks I'm sure-" Kiara was cut off.

"Two weeks!" said Sakura stunned (O.O).

Kiara nodded. "Well yeah…I can survive for two weeks on my own, I mean you are the one who trained me to do so," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sakura grinned proudly. **_"Hai, de gozaru ka(3),"_ **she stated happily.

"So yeah…and well I got attacked by some of those uhh…orc things that looked like they were from **"Lord of the Rings"** movie so I guess we're in…Middle Earth?" Kiara asked.

"Ding-Ding-Ding! That is correct!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No way! You mean I really Killed those 5 orc things a few days ago!" she asked allowed.

Sakura stopped celebrating and stared at her cousin. "You did?" questioned Sakura again

"Again cousin, you've been training me for as long as I can remember," replied Kiara like a know-it-all.

Sakura hugged her cousin. "I'm so proud of you," she said.

It was then that Kiara noticed her cousin's ears. "Uhh…Sakura-cousin? Why do you have…pointy elf ears?" she asked curiously pointing to them.

It was at that same time that Sakura realized Kiara had the same ones, which stunned her even more. "Why do you have the same?" she questioned.

"What?" Kiara said in a state of confusion as she felt her ears only to feel that they both had a pointed tip. "No…way! I'm and elf!" Kiara exclaimed ecstatically.

"Yeah so am I. I turned into one a few days back," Sakura explained. She then looked over to Legolas only to realize that he's been out of this whole conversation for a while so she introduced them. "While we're on the subject, Kiara, I'd like to introduce you to Legolas. Legolas this is my little cousin, Kiara," she introduced the two. Knowing Kiara, she knew she would go crazy over her favorite elf from her and her cousin's favorite story. Luckily, Sakura noticed it before her cousin ever had a chance to do anything after catching that mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hold it right there!" she demanded. "I know that look, so don't you try anything funny you here me little one," Sakura warned giving her that "don't-do-anything-or-you'll-regret-it" look.

"Fine, fine," Kiara sighed looking at her older cousin with a look of disappointment. (-.-)

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kiara. Sakura has told me many things about you," Legolas finally greeted charmingly.

"Really? Like what?" Kiara asked cheekily.

"Hey now, don't be so nosey Kiki," Sakura interrupted calling her by her nickname as she tapped the center of her cousin's forehead with her forefinger.

"Melamin, we should head back now," Legolas replied as he soon realized that it was getting rather late.

"Head back? To where?" asked Kiara curiously.

"Back to the camp with the rest of the Fellowship, of course," answered her cousin.

"Aaaawesome," replied Kiara as the three made they're way back to camp. On the way back, Sakura told Kiara what part of the story they were currently at. Apparently, Kiara had also forgotten some of the story as well but she shrugged it off.

Upon returning, Sakura introduced her little cousin to the other members of the Fellowship where she became immediate friends with Merry and Pippin.

"Great now there's three of them," Sam muttered dryly as Kiara had turned the dynamic duo into a triadic trio.

'_Now I know why Lady Galadriel gave me these,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she grabbed the pack of clothes. "Kiki, you should change into more of a ummm combative attire wouldn't you say?" she asked her little cousin.

"Hn? Yeah I guess so," she replied as she took the clothes from Sakura. "Where'd you get these clothes anyways?" she asked.

"They were a gift from the Lady of the Golden Wood. She even provided you with a katana as well, I'll just split my kunais and shurikens with you," replied Sakura

"Oh wow! That was really nice of Lady Galadriel. If I ever meet her I should thank her," Kiara stated smiling.

"Go on and change ok. I'll make sure nobody peeps," Sakura stated as she chased her cousin behind a large boulder surrounded by some trees all the while peering cautiously over to the two troublemaking hobbits. When she was done changing, Kiara stepped out wearing what looked to be a longer version of her cousin's combat outfit in dark violet lined in navy.

"Oh yeah! I make this look good!" exclaimed Kiara smirking before her stomach let out a loud growl. "But right now I guess some food would be good too," she said holding her stomach. Out of her blue backpack, she pulled out a snack that looked like pretzel sticks covered in strawberry cream.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Sakura stared looking at the box of snacks.

"Yeah its Pocky. Want some?" offered Kiara holding out the box.

"Yes!" exclaimed Sakura. "I haven't had any of these in so long!" she said ecstatically as she took a few and ate each one savoring its sweet taste. "You wanna try one?" she offered one to Legolas who had been sitting on his bedroll.

"What exactly is it?" he asked looking at the odd snack.

"It's basically a thin biscuit like treat covered in strawberry cream. You should try it, they taste delicious," urged Sakura as he finally took the one she offered and ate it.

"It is quite good thank you," he thanked smiling.

"You welcome," replied Sakura as she took the last few from her cousin and ate them.

Kiara sighed. "Those were good while they lasted," she said before she let out a small yawn.

"Looks like someone's tired," teased Sakura who was now sitting next to Legolas whose arm was wrapped around her waist to keep her close.

"Yeah I am," she replied sleepily as she walked over to next to her cousin and laid her head on her lap.

"Okay then, you rest up now," Sakura said softly as she petted her hair lightly. Legolas leaned his head over to kiss his love on the cheek which Kiara saw right before she fell asleep.

"Sakura and Legolas, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she teased letting out a sleepy giggle as did Sakura. **_"Oyasuminasai(4),_** Sakura-cousin," Kiara said as with one last yawn she fell asleep.

"Oyasuminasai, Kiara," Sakura whispered smiling at the form of her sleeping cousin on her lap.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, melamin," Legolas complimented. "It makes me ever so happy as well," he whispered to her.

"I am happy. This whole time I've been worried about my little cousin and here she is now…though…I wonder if her appearance here is because she suffered the same fate as I did…that same fate of death," she replied softly.

"You need not think about it that way, my love. She is reunited here with you watching over her just as before. Just imagine how happy she must be feeling now. She could probably care less about what happened back at your home," Legolas said to her comfortingly. "Let us rest now for we must rise early tomorrow," he finished.

"Yeah I'm sure your right. Good night Legolas," she said sleepily.

"Good night. Amin mela lle, Sakura," he said before capturing her lips in a short but sweet good night kiss.

"Legolas, Aishiteru," Sakura softly said and with that leaned her head on Legolas' shoulder and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Well guys there's Chapter 9 for you! Tell me what you think of the newest character, Kiara. Also check out her profile in my profile and be sure to check out some of my newest pictures too! Stick around for Chapter 10! 


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Chakra and New Forms

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! I'm glad you all liked the addition of Sakura's cousin, Kiara, to the story! Just be sure to check out her profile in my profile and look at the picture I drew of her as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists. Scushi, I do own my characters Sakura Aurora and Kiara Aurora. The fight in this chapter, in case you should know, was taken from NARUTO episodes 13-14 I believe from when Naruto's inner **_Kyuubi(Nine-tailed fox)_** demon took hold and fought Haku.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized. _(There will be a few J-Pop songs in here so I'll be sure to put the translations under them in parentheses.)**_  
_Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elfish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elfish.)

**_(1) Gogen, onegai- Five minutes, please.  
(2) Iie, okiru!- No, wake up!(now)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 10: Strange Chakra and a New Form**

The next morning, everyone woke with a start and decided to fix a quick breakfast before heading out.

"Kiara. Come on Kiara wake up," Sakura said softly nudging the sleeping form of her cousin.

Kiara in response shifted in her sleep. **_"Gogen, onegai(1),"_** She mumbled half-sleepily.

**_"Iie, okiru!(2)," _**Sakura scolded as she began poking her in the stomach causing her to finally wake up.

"Oh this is so not fair cousin," Kiara said grumpily.

"Yeah well, life's not fair so we're even now," Sakura stated truthfully. "Now then, let's get something to eat so that we can be on our way, and in the mean time let me fix your hair. It looks a mess," she demanded all at once.

"Ok fine," Kiara sighed in a defeated tone. When they finished eating, Sakura rummaged through her cousin's bag for a brush or comb to do her hair with.

"Kiara come here so I can do your hair," ordered Sakura as her cousin grudgingly walked over to her elder cousin and sat down so she could do her hair. Kiara's hair really was a tangled mess of nappy hair since she probably had not done it since she was transported to Middle Earth.

"Remind me to never ask you to do my hair for me," joked Legolas as he witnessed Kiara letting out little hisses and whimpers of pain as Sakura combed through her tangled hair. Kiara's winced face finally relaxed as all of the tangles were finally combed out and her hair was put up into two high ponytails.

"There all finished," Sakura said as she placed the second purple barrette in Kiara's hair to hold up the second ponytail.

"Finally!" exclaimed Kiara as she stood up abruptly to stretch out her now stiff body after having sit down for a while.

"Well everyone, we should start heading out now," Aragorn stated as he began to prepare the boats to continue down the river.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam worriedly.

"Nope. Sorry Sam," replied Kiara.

Aragorn looked around until he came across Boromir's things against a boulder. "Where's Boromir?" he asked warily

Sakura and Kiara both took in a sharp gasp and looked at each other.

"What is it? What's wrong?" questioned Sam.

"Its about to happen. We have to go come on!" Kiara replied as Sakura nodded in agreement before they both took off in a quick run followed by Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"Whats going on here!" exclaimed Gimli.

Sakura turned her head as they continued running. "The Ring has finally taken hold of Boromir! He's going to try and steal it from Frodo! And what's worse is that the Uruk Hai are on this side of the shore as well! We have to hurry!" she explained. Suddenly, Sakura caught a glimpse of Merry and Pippin far behind them all. _'Oh no! I can't believe I forgot about them!'_ She slapped herself mentally.

Kiara knew why her cousin's face suddenly became worried as she too caught a glimpse of the two hobbits running far behind them. "Sakura you go on. I'll watch over Merry and Pippin," Kiara said to her. Sakura nodded in response and with that Kiara turned around and ran the other way towards the two hobbits.

Sakura slowed down in her run so that the others could catch up with her. "Guys lets get this over with quick!" she shouted to them as she drew her katana signaling for the others to also prepare their weapons for the oncoming Uruk Hai in the distance. _'Hm good thing I remembered this part. I've been looking forward to this fight,'_ She thought to herself as she felt her courage build up. "Bring it on!" she exclaimed as she quickly ran up to one of the Uruk Hai and did a quick right diagonal slash against its torso causing it to drop dead in an instant. After killing about three more, Sakura felt a hard tug on her hair as she was then swung around by one of the Uruk Hai.

"What have we here? A she-elf? So you're the lil' maiden we've been lookin' fer!" it spat out disgustingly. It began to yank her around by her hair causing her to let out a painful yell. No sooner had she done that, that an arrow was pierced through the Uruk Hai's head.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Legolas asked worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine thank you," she replied. In the far off distance, everyone heard a horn being blown three times.

"The Horn of Gondor!" declared Legolas.

"Boromir!" Aragorn replied in shock as the group then hurried over to where the horn was being blown to aid Boromir.

When they reached the site they all saw Boromir fall to his knees with three arrows in his torso. The leader of the band of Uruk Hai, Lurtz, was about shoot the final arrow to end Boromir's life right then and there until Aragorn courageously leapt forward and stopped him. He fought the leader long and hard until he found himself trapped against a tree by a shield to his neck. Being caught off guard, Gimli and Legolas began to fight a few other Uruk Hai. As for Sakura, she now stood in the center of it all. She too then found herself trapped under a thick roped net. Lurtz walked over to her.

"Ah what do we have here another she-elf! You fools took the wrong one before!" he scolded the other Uruk Hai. "No matter, it seems as though we've got you now shrine maiden. Lord Sauron has been looking for you for sometime now," he spat at her. "Be sure to dispose of that other she-elf. She's of no use to us!" Lurtz ordered the others.

Sakura's eyes widened._ 'They have Kiara!'_ she gasped. She looked up from the ground only to see that Gimli and Legolas had been disarmed and had blades to their necks. Lurtz began to laugh victoriously as he ordered a few more Uruk Hai to drag the net but they were clearly having a hard time. Everyone soon saw why. Sakura though under the think net was kneeling on the ground frozen still. Suddenly, the ground beneath them began to shake slightly and a strange pink chakra began to pulsate from Sakura's body like a force field.

A low growl escaped her lips as the chakra surrounded her body and above her it formed what appeared to be a dragon. Sakura looked up slowly revealing her now freakish eyes. The white of her eyes was now a demonic red while the iris was that of a deep green with vertical slit pupils. "Grrrr, I'll rip you apart!" she growled loudly as her voice seemed to be fused with another. She was now crouched over on all fours and began dig her hands in the ground as claws began to form on them. She let out another growl bearing her teeth, which now formed into fangs.

"What's this? Lord Saruman didn't tell us her chakra could change like this!" spat one of the Uruk Hai stunned.

"Grrrr," Sakura growled even louder as the formation of the dragon disappeared within her body. "Let! Me! Go!" Sakura yelled with the chakra pulsating around her even harder, breaking the thick rope of the net as her ribbon came out letting her hair fall wildly down her back.

"What? What is this power?" Aragorn asked aghast.

Legolas who was even more stunned replied, "I…I don't know," was all he could say as he watched his love, unleash a terrible amount of power not to mention a physical change.

"Fire arrows!" Lurtz ordered as then 8 arrows from all around were sent straight at Sakura.

Legolas' eyes widened as he witnessed Sakura getting hit with all of the arrows. "Sakura!" he shouted, as his blue eyes were wide in terror as she crouched a little.

She quickly countered by standing upright sharply as the chakra removed each and every one of the arrows from her body with a burst of wind, along with healing any of the wounds the arrows may have caused. She lifted her claws near her face and flexed them hearing her knuckles crack. In two swift, vanishing movements, she killed five of the three that had shot arrows at her. In one more swift movement she quickly slashed through the Uruks that were holding back Gimli and Legolas with her claws. At that same time, Aragorn had broken free from the shield that held him against the tree and attacked Lurtz. In the mean time, Sakura continued her mad rampage killing off the last three Uruks that had shot arrows at her before. When she was left with nothing else to kill off, she stood still for a while. She was fighting the urge of going completely insane. Unfortunately she failed as she then looked towards Lurtz who was trying to fight off Aragorn. Her rage built up all at once as she then leapt forth in between Aragorn and Lurtz and began to continuously slash her claws at him until with one final blow he fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Legolas called her name to grab her attention before she could do anything else. When she turned around swiftly to see him face-to-face, he was awestricken to see a demon eyes boring straight into his.

When Sakura stared into Legolas' eyes, she froze for a long moment trying her hardest to lock away the powerful force that caused her to go insane. This time, she succeeded, as the dark pink chakra that surrounded her became its normal blue aura and disappeared within her. At that same time, her appearance slowly went back to normal as the fangs returned to normal teeth, as did her claws to normal fingernails. Legolas' face became a relieved one as he once again stared into the hazel eyes of the Sakura he knew and love.

Sakura looked down to see blood dripping from her hands and looked at in disgust. "What…What was that…I never felt such powerful chakra through me before…not…ever," she said as she dropped to her knees hard and passed out.

"Melamin!" Legolas cried out as he ran over to catch her before she could hit the ground. There was a long silence as Aragorn and Boromir exchanged their last farewells to each other. Aragorn carried Boromir's lifeless body back to the camp while Legolas carried Sakura's unconscious one bridal style. Gimli carried back her now sheathed katana and hair ribbon.

While they walked back, Sakura slowly regained consciousness as she slowly opened her eyes. "Legolas…I can walk now," Sakura said through her betraying weary voice.

Legolas nodded. "No," he replied in a curt tone.

"Your mad at me, aren't you?" she asked in a sorrowful tone.

Legolas didn't reply.

"Legolas?" she asked once more.

"Sakura…I'm not mad at you. I was just so worried about you," he finally confessed.

"I'm sorry…" she replied. "I don't know what happened…it was like…my emotions collided releasing something in me that I never new existed before…and yet when it was over it made me feel so…worn and tired," she finished in an exhausted tone.

"It's okay meleth, I forgive you. I understand now that it was something beyond your control. But please, don't give me such a fright ever again?" he asked of her sincerely.

"I won't," she answered as she let out an obedient smile.

"We still have a ways to go before we get back to camp. Rest up for now," he told her softly. Sakura nodded in reply as she rested her head against Legolas' chest and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. _'Oh Valar please keep her safe. If she were to ever leave me…I would surely be lost forever,' _prayed Legolas to himself as he looked down caringly at her sleeping form while they continued there way back to camp.

* * *

Well guys there you have it! Chapter 10! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sure you all have many questions to ask about this chapter but you'll just have to wait it out until they are answered in the next ones! Again don't forget to check out Kiara's profile for those who are interested along with a few updated pictures! Well until Chapter 11! **_Sayonara minna!(Good bye everyone!)_**


	11. Chapter 11: Riders of Rohan and Entering

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! I'm glad you all liked the addition of Sakura's cousin, Kiara, to the story! Just be sure to check out her profile in my profile and look at the picture I drew of her as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists. Scushi, I do own my characters Sakura Aurora and Kiara Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized. _(There will be a few J-Pop songs in here so I'll be sure to put the translations under them in parentheses.)**_  
_Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elfish.)

**(1) Avo 'osto - Fear not.  
(2) Hiro hyn'h îth ab'wanath...- May they find peace in death.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Riders of Rohan and Entering Fangorn **

When Sakura woke up, she observed Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas standing by the shore and joined them to see why. Her question was soon answered as she, like the others, watched Boromir's lifeless body drift in the boat over the waterfall.

Legolas wasted no time as he readied the other boat to go to the other side. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore," he urged.

Aragorn stood still and said nothing in reply.

"You mean not to follow them?" he asked in confusion.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn finally replied.

Legolas walked over to Sakura's kneeling form. "They have her…they have Kiara," she whispered to him in a worried tone.

"**Avo 'osto(1)**. Kiara is stronger than you think, but you must believe in her strength. Do not doubt your cousin's strength," He replied back to her in encouragement.

"Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed," Gimli stated hopelessly.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Kiara to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!" Aragorn declared encouragingly.

"Yes! Haha!" exclaimed Gimli as he stood up grabbing his axe.

Sakura stood up sharply revealing hazel orbs filled with courage and hope. "You're right! Let's move as if in flight," she said picking up her katana.

Aragorn rushed into the woods followed by Gimli, Legolas, and Sakura. They came upon tracks in the ground from the Uruk-Hai after taking the two hobbits and Kiara. Sakura paused as she then noticed Kiara's sheathed katana on the ground and picked up.

"Sakura we have no time to waste we must hurry!" ordered Aragorn stopping to wait for her.

Sakura looked up and gave a nod in reply sliding the katana to her waist by hers. When she was ready, Aragorn yet again took off followed by the others.

* * *

The band of Uruk-hai march across a plain with their three hostages bound to their backs. Kiara slowly arose from unconsciousness after hearing Pippin's calls to both her and Merry, who still remained unconscious with a deep gash on the right side of his forehead. 

"You've finally come around!" he replied in a relieved tone. Suddenly everyone came to an abrupt halt and the two listened to the conversation ahead of them.

"What is it? What do you smell?" questioned one of them eagerly.

"Man-flesh!" declared the leader after sniffing the air.

"Aragorn!" exclaimed Pippin and Kiara to themselves.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!" he ordered and with that the Uruk-hai quickened the pace swiftly.

"Pst Pippin!" Kiara called and got his attention. "Lets lose these brooches," she suggested and he nodded as both of them take off the Lorien brooches with their teeth and dropped them to the ground.

* * *

Aragorn laid his ear to the ground listening for the sound of footsteps. "Their pace has quickened," he stated standing up. "They've caught our scent. Hurry!" he ordered as he yet again began to run followed by Sakura and Legolas. 

Gimli followed far behind them struggling to keep up. "Three days and three nights pursuit…no food…no rest…and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell," he said in between breaths as he continued to run.

They yet again came to a stop where Aragorn caught sight of two Lorien brooches on the imbedded in the mud. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," he stated hopefully.

"They may yet be alive," replied Legolas to Aragorn and Sakura.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn ordered once more before taking of in a sprint.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" urged Legolas to Gimli who was, yet again, falling behind.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances," he panted heavily.

The three orc hunters and huntress soon come over a hill and gazed over the plains below them. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords," Aragorn stated. "There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," he stated warily.

Legolas sprinted ahead of them and looked more closely at the open plains ahead.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" questioned Aragorn.

"The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the hobbits and Kiara to Isengard!" he declared.

"Saruman," Aragorn stated in an aghast voice before taking off yet again hot on the Uruks trail.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe!" panted Gimli as they continued running.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," commented Legolas.

* * *

Towards nightfall, the group of Uruk-hai finally came to a halt to rest. 

"We're not going any further until we've had a breather!" declared one of them.

"Get a fire going!" ordered the leader.

Kiara and Pippin crawled over to the still unconscious Merry to wake him. "Merry! Merry!" they called until finally the young hobbit opened his eyes.

"I think we made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin," he stated when he finally realized where they were. As the orcs began to cut down trees for a low moan could be heard from within the forest.

"What's making that noise?" asked Pippin curiously.

"The trees," Merry replied as they watched the trees getting cut down.

"What?" Pippin looked at him quizzically.

"Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall... and come alive," Merry stated reminding Pippin of the story.

"Alive?" Pippin replied in an aghast state.

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move," Merry answered.

"I'm starving! We ain't had nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!" one of the orcs outbursted.

"Yeah! Why can't he have some meat?" agreed another orc snidely before the hobbits and Kiara caught his eye. "What about them? They're fresh," he stated as he began to walk over to them.

"Sorry to ruin story time guys but it seems we have a visitor coming. Stay close," Kiara ordered in a hushed tone.

"They're not for eating!" argued the leader.

"What about they're legs? They don't need those. Oh they look tasty!" the orc tried to compromise.

The leader shoved him back. "Stay back, scum!" he ordered but that only caused the other orcs to get hungry and restless as well.

"Just a mouthful," insisted another orc as he drew his sword and walked towards the two hobbits and Kiara who recoiled back in fear.

"No!" ordered the leader again before cutting off that orc's head. "Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" he cheered as the other orcs rushed over to feast on their dead comrade.

Kiara looked at them in disgust before crawling with Merry and Pippin to where her blue backpack was. Suddenly she felt a foot stomp on her back, and she turned her head around only to see the persistent orc from earlier. "Go on, call for help. Scream. No one's gonna save you now," he said as he lowered his blade to Kiara's face. Suddenly, a spear pierced the orc's back and falls to the ground signaling the Riders of Rohan to burst from their hiding place to ambush the orcs.

"Kiara!" called Merry and Pippin. "Come on! Lets get out here," they urged. With that Kiara crawled over to them, took her bag, and scurried away from the ambush.

"Chukisho! I've had it with these bindings!" shecursed in an annoyed tone as she then used all her strength to separate her wrists, breaking the rope.

"Are you ok?" Pippin asked worriedly realizing that the rope left reddened marks on her wrists.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied as she took her kunai and shuriken pouch out of her bag and wrapped it around her waist before putting her backpack on her back. From the pouch, Kiara took out a kunai and cut of the ropes that bound Merry and Pippin's wrists. "Come on lets go!" she rushed them as they got up and ran from the battle.

Suddenly an orc grabbed hold of Pippin's belt. "Where'd you think you're going?" he sneered.

"Pippin lose the belt!" Kiara ordered. Pippin obeyed and quickly undoes the belt leaving the orc behind. Kiara backed up as the two hobbits hid behind her.

"Guys no matter what happens to me, I want you to run into the forest," she said to them.

"Wait! What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Merry.

"Just do it alright!" she demanded. They nodded in reply. "Okay good," she said before holding the kunai by the handle in her mouth. Suddenly, two orcs came up to attack them. Kiara countered by taking out four shurikens and throwing them at them. Another orc came out of nowhere and Kiara countered yet again using the kunai in her mouth to stab it in the gut. Kiara reverted her attention back to the hobbits who now had an orc to deal with in front of them. She dug in her pouch and threw a kunai square in the back of the orc. Before she knew it Kiara found herself being swept off the ground. _'What the hell!'_ she thought to herself.

"Kiara!" Pippin and Merry shouted as they watched her get taken away by one of the riders.

"Get out of here! Go now!" Kiara shouted to them and she watched them hesitantly go into the forest. Unfortunately they weren't alone for the last orc she killed took the kunai out of its back and limped after them. _'Oh no! I have to help them!'_ she thought to herself as she began to struggle to get off the horse. "Let me go you!" she exclaimed at the man who had her.

"This is no place for a little girl like you. Be thankful I got you," was the last thing Kiara heard the rider say before something hard hit the back of her head and knocking her unconscious.

* * *

As the sun rose, the orc hunters continued tracking down the orc's trail. 

Legolas paused and looked towards the rising sun. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night," he stated warily to the others. They continued on earlier that morning until Aragorn spotted a large group of riders ahead of them and quickly hid behind large boulders. Legolas stayed close behind Sakura. "Are you alright? You haven't said anything for a long while," he whispered to her.

"I'm just worried about Merry, Pippin, and Kiara, but besides that I'm fine," she nodded reassuringly.

When the riders finally passed them Aragorn walked out followed by Gimli, Legolas, and Sakura. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" he asked, grabbing their attention. The four soon found themselves surrounded by them with their spears pointing at them.

"What business does a man, two elves, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" asked the person who appeared to be the leader.

"Give me your name Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," retorted Gimli.

The leader gave another his spear before getting off his horse and approaching Gimli. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," shot back the leader.

In the blink of an eye, Legolas had an arrow nocked to his bow, aimed, and ready to fire at the leader. "You would die before your stroke fell," he warned fiercely only causing the riders to bring their spears in closer on the group. Sakura pushes Legolas' arm down giving Aragorn time to speak and Legolas time to chill after what just happened.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Sakura, The Shrine Maiden," Aragorn introduced. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king," he declared to them.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe," stated the leader as he took of his helmet. "Not even his own kin," he finished as his group withdrew their spears. "My name is Eomer, nephew to Theoden. However, Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," he explained to them warily.

"We are no spies," assured Aragorn. "We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken three of our friends captive," he explained further.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," stated Eomer.

"But there were two hobbits and a young she-elf. Did you see two hobbits and a she-elf with them?" asked Gimli urgently.

"The young she-elf you speak of, we spotted her and she's with us now," Eomer replied motioning his hand forward signaling the rider who picked her up to come forward. In front of him, something laid draped over the saddle. The blue backpack and purple clothes gave it away immediately.

"Kiara!" Sakura exclaimed as she rushed forth to get her little cousin.

"She's unconscious for something impaled her hard in the back of her head during the attack," explained Eomer so that Sakura would not worry so for her cousin.

"What of the hobbits? They would be small, only children to your eyes," stated Aragorn hopefully.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," stated Eomer pointing over to the smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" questioned Gimli.

"I am sorry," Eomer apologized. He turned around then to whistled. "Hasufel, Arod, Epona," he called and three horses came up. Hasufel was a beautiful chestnut colored horse, Arod was a white horse with a gray tipped mane and tail, and Epona was a beautiful flaxen colored mare. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," Eomer stated as he got back on his own horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands," he said to the four hunters. "We ride north!" he ordered his men and with that, the Riders of Rohan rode off.

When they left, Aragorn wasted no time as he rode on Hasufel, Gimli and Legolas rode on Arod, and Sakura with Kiara's unconscious body rode on Epona. They rode down the hill towards the burning pile of orc carcasses. As they neared the pile of burning flesh, a horrible stench filled their senses. When they came upon the pile, Sakura gave a disgusted look at the Uruk-hai head that was stuck on the spear in the ground.

Gimli rummaged through the burning pile and pulls out a small belt and dagger sheath. "Its one of their wee belts," he said showing it to them.

Legolas placed a hand over his heart. **"Hiro hyn'h îth ab'wanath...(2)" **he prayed in a hushed tone.

Aragorn lost his temper at the sight and kicked a helmet before letting out a frustrated yell and falling to his knees.

"We failed them," Gimli stated hopelessly.

"Not all of them we haven't," Sakura replied as she knelt beside her cousin. She then emitted chakra from her hands and laid it over her cousin's forehead for about 15 minutes before finally allowing the chakra to disappear. "There that should do it," She stated.

"That should do what?" Legolas asked.

"I just used a healing jutsu that should heal the head injury she got, she just needs to rest for a while," she answered.

As Aragorn stared down, tracks on the ground caught his attention. "A hobbit lay here, another laid here, and Kiara must've been here," he said as he followed the tracks. "They crawled," he stated as he got up and examined the ground for more tracks. "Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut," he stated as he examined the broken rope on the ground. "They ran over here and were followed. Kiara was protecting them," he stated further as he picked up a bloody kunai from the ground. He followed the tracks further. "The tracks lead away from the battle," he stated running along the tracks before stopping at the edge of a forest. "And into Fangorn Forest," he declared. The four of them stared into the dark depths of the dense forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them there?" questioned Gimli aghast.

"I did," came a weary voice from behind them. They turned around to see Kiara sitting up. "I told them to go there if we were to get separated because it was the only place where they could stay safe from the battle," Kiara explained as she stood up.

"Kiara," Sakura beckoned for her.

Kiara walked over and braced herself for harsh words.

"I'm proud of you," replied Sakura.

When she heard her cousin's words, Kiara looked up with a stunned expression on her face, but that expression soon turned to a smiling one as she met the proud beaming face of her cousin. Sakura held out her little cousin's katana and took it from her gladly.

"So shall we follow them?" Gimli asked.

"I don't see why not," replied Sakura.

"Come then," stated Aragorn as he led the followed by Gimli, Kiara, Sakura, and Legolas into the depths of Fangorn Forest.

* * *

Well guys there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 11! Well until Chapter 12! Sayonara minna! 


	12. Chapter 12: Releasing the King

**A/N:** Hillo everybody! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! I'm working on a few more pictures right now so I'll be sure scan them as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists. Scushi, I do own my characters Sakura Aurora and Kiara Aurora. The fight that occurs in this chapter was taken straight from Rurouni Kenshin episode 30 when Kenshin and Saitou fight.

**_Japanese_** words will from now on be **bolded **and _italicized. **  
**_**Elvish **words will from now on be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elfish.)

**(1) Aragorn, nad no ennas. – Aragorn, something's out there.  
(2) Man cenich? – What do you see?  
_(3) Sakabatou- Reverse-blade katana  
(4) Hitokiri Battousai- Battousai the Manslayer  
(5) Bakumatsu- Revolution. In reference to the war that took place in Japan to bring forth new rule and a new era, the Meiji Era.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 12: Releasing the King**

Deep in Fangorn Forest, Aragorn led Gimli, Legolas, Kiara, and Sakura along the two hobbits trail until he came upon a new set of irregular tracks.

"These are strange tracks," he stated in a suspicious tone as he observed them.

"The air is so close in here," complained Gimli as he looked around the thick forest.

Sakura looked over to Legolas and felt his uneasiness. "Legolas, is something the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory…and anger," he stated looking around the old forest. Suddenly, groans echoed throughout the forest causing Gimli to lift his axe defensively. "The trees are talking to each other," informed Legolas.

"Gimli, lower your axe," whispered Aragorn gesturing for him to lower his axe.

Something caught Legolas' eyes and immediately rushed ahead of Aragorn. **"Aragorn, nad no ennas(1),"** he informed urgently.

"**Man chenich?(2)"** Aragorn asked eagerly standing behind him.

"The White Wizard approaches," he stated as his eyes scanned through the dense forest. Immediately, Kiara, Sakura, and Gimli rushed over.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn warned them as he gripped his sword receiving a nod from each. Gimli tightened the grip on his axe while Legolas readied an arrow to his bow. "We must be quick," he commanded further.

Sakura and Kiara prepared to unsheath their katanas when Legolas suddenly put a hand on Sakura's sword hilt to stop her from drawing and nodded a curt "no".

She looked up at him with confusion. "Why not?" she asked in disappointment. Legolas didn't answer and made sure that both Sakura and her cousin were behind him.

Aragorn let out a yell and the three immediately swung around to attack. The brightness of the light given off blinded them but did not stop them from attacking as Legolas fired an arrow and Gimli threw his axe. Both attempts were blocked. Aragorn lifted his sword to attack but the handle of his sword became hot in his grasp and immediately dropped it. The light around the White Wizard grew brighter causing Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas to shield their eyes.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," declared the voice of the wizard.

"Where are they?" shouted Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" questioned the White Wizard's voice yet again as it began to sound more familiar.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Aragorn. No sooner had he said that, the bright light began to fade away leaving all five of them shocked to see Gandalf standing before them clad in pure white robes.

"Gandalf!" exclaimed Sakura and Kiara joyously as they ran from behind Legolas to glomp Gandalf who returned it gladly.** (A/N: For those of you who don't know a glomp is a jump-hug.)**

"It cannot be. You fell," stated Aragorn in disbelief.

"Through fire and through water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I through down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside," Gandalf said, explaining how he defeated the Balrog. "Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time," he continued, "Stars wheeled overhead as everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth, but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," he explained further of how he came back to being.

Aragorn stepped forward. "Gandalf," he said his name.

"Gandalf? Yes…that's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey, that was my name," he stated smiling.

"Gandalf," called Gimli this time.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide," he declared further as he began to lead everyone through Fangorn Forest. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," he concluded as he led them outside of Fangorn onto a wide plain. Gandalf let out a pierce whistle allowing it to echo throughout the plain. Answering to the whistle, the group heard the neigh of a beautiful white horse that galloped through the plain.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said in disbelief.

"Shadowfax. He's lord of all horses, and he's been my friend through many dangers," explained Gandalf as the horse came around and stopped in front of him. Following Shadowfax were Hasufel, Arod, and Epona. Gandalf mounted Shadowfax while Aragorn mounted Hasufel allowing Gimli to ride in back of him. Sakura allowed Kiara to ride Epona since she clearly took much liking to the flaxen mare so Sakura rode in front of Legolas on Arod. When everyone was set they took off across the plains to Edoras.

When the horses slowed down the pace, Sakura couldn't help but feel the warm comfort of Legolas' arms wrapped securely around her waist. However, something was on her mind that had been troubling her and he could sense it. "Sakura is something wrong?" he asked her.

Sakura responded with a nod. "Legolas…in Fangorn, why did you stop me?" she asked him.

"Because I wanted to protect you," he replied simply but sternly.

"I realized that, but you know good and well I can fight for myself and-"

Legolas cut her off. "Sakura, do you not remember what the repulsive creature said to you those few days ago! Saruman is after you," he stated worriedly and quite upset at the fact she couldn't get that fact.

"Legolas do you really doubt me? Do you doubt my strength and abilities that much?" she questioned with disappointment in her voice. The very thought made her irritated.

"Meleth please understand. I do not doubt your strength or abilities. Its just that I don't want nothing to happen to you," he replied to her softly.

Sakura didn't reply. _'Damn, why does he have to say it like that!'_ she mentally kicked herself knowing she couldn't help but stay mad at him forever like that.

"Sakura, if you truly felt that way, that I was doubting you, then I'm sorry. I only meant to protect you. I didn't want to lose you. Do you have any idea what would happen to me if I lost you?" he asked her.

Sakura let out a small gasp for it was then she remembered something about elves that she heard once about how they lose their lives. "You would begin to fade…from broken heart," she replied softly and received a nod in reply. "I'm sorry. I should've understood that earlier. Do you forgive me?" she asked apologetically.

"I forgive you Sakura," he replied before bending his head down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Sakura shifted her position so that she was sitting sidesaddle so her hazel orbs stared into his silver blue ones. Legolas captured her lips in a warm, intense kiss before a cough from behind caught them off guard. The couple turned behind them to see Gandalf looking at them with his eyebrows raised and returned a smile back to him.

"What's this? It seems many things have changed while I've been away. Even a new face has been added amongst us," he stated looking over to Kiara.

"Oh that's right I never introduced you two. Gandalf this is my little cousin, Kiara," Sakura introduced her.

"Ah, I see the family resemblance," he said clearly referring to their hazel eyes.

Kiara and Sakura let out a little chuckle. "Yeah, we get that a lot," they replied in unison.

While on the plains, they all finally come upon a hill that revealed Edoras and stopped there for a moment.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong," explained Gandalf before he led the rest of them on towards Edoras. As they neared the entrance to Edoras, they see a flag float to in the wind to the ground.

"I don't know about you guys, but where I come from, that would be considered a bad omen," Kiara stated ominously.

"Kiara's right. We'd do well to stay alert," agreed Sakura as they walked through the entrance. They all remained silent as they witnessed the people of Edoras watching them ride in dressed in all black with not a single welcoming smile.

"You'd find more cheer in a graveyard," commented Gimli.

"No kidding," agreed Kiara with a nod.

As the company climbed the stairs to enter the hall, Hama and two other guards stopped them. "I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," stated Hama to them.

Gandalf nodded to the others in consent and hesitantly they all gave they're weapons to the guards.

"Your staff," Hama gestured to Gandalf's white staff.

"Oh, you would not depart an old man from his walking stick?" questioned Gandalf while looking at the guard innocently. With that Hama led them into the hall. As they followed, Gandalf gave a quick wink before leaning on Legolas' arm.

When they entered they saw the pale, cloudy-eyed King sitting upon his throne with Grima Wormtongue whispering to him at his side.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Theoden King," stated Gandalf as he approached the Theoden. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Sakura, and Kiara pull back surveying the hall as a few shady looking men that followed them with each step they took.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf…Stormcrow?" questioned Theoden in a sickly voice.

"A just question my liege," nodded Grima before approaching Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest," he stated as he approached Gandalf face-to-face.

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy the crooked words with a witless worm!" exclaimed Gandalf as raised his staff towards Grima.

Grima backed away frightened. "The staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" he exclaimed in annoyance to the guards.

Immediately the group of hostile men came out and began to attack. Being without their weapons, the group began to fist fight while Gandalf continued to approach King Theoden in hopes of drawing Saruman from his body.

"Kiara, you ready?" whispered Sakura to her little cousin.

Kiara nodded in reply. "You bet," she replied, as they stood back-to-back. As the men approached, the cousins concurrently attacked them with a series of punches and kicks as though choreographed. As the last two men came up to them, the two cousins nodded curtly to each other before linking opposite arms to swing each other around for a jump kick.

"Ah yes! A beautiful show Shrine Maiden!" exclaimed Grima to Sakura. "I was hoping you'd come. You have something my lordship wants!" he demanded.

"Hmph over my dead body!" Sakura spat at him immediately knowing what he was referring to.

"Gladly," he replied snapping his fingers. From behind his shadow, a tall, evil-eyed man with willow tree-like bangs appeared with two katanas wearing what looked to be a Japanese police uniform from around the Meiji Era.

**(A/N: This is where the fight will occur. In case you were wondering this IS taken exactly from episode 30 of Rurouni Kenshin.)**

Sakura and Kiara both took in a sharp gasp. "It can't be…" gasped a stunned Kiara.

"H-Hajime Saitou," finished a wide-eyed Sakura.

"Hajime Saitou? Sakura who is this man?" Legolas questioned. Neither she nor Saitou answered as he threw to her one of the katanas he had. Sakura caught it in hand and immediately felt something familiar within the sword. She was even further surprised as she unsheathed it a little only to see that the blade was on the opposite side.

"What…**_sakabatou (3)_**? This was supposed to have remained in the temple. How did you get a hold of it Saitou!" she demanded an answer.

"Ah so you do remember that katana, assassin," replied Saitou in a satisfied tone.

"Assassin? Sakura what's he talking about?" questioned Legolas. However, he soon felt a different presence within Sakura as she placed the sakabatou at her waist and closing her eyes.

Saitou drew his normal katana and held it vertically so that it looked as though he were to cut in half. "Aku. Soku. Zan. To slay evil immediately was the justice shared between the Shinsengumi, which I was the third squad leader of, and **_Hitokiri Battousai (4),_**" stated Saitou in hopes that Sakura would remember the history of her descendant from whose time he came from.

"No matter what you say, I have no intention of taking another human person's life, just like my ancestor Kenshin," replied Sakura as she opened her hazel eyes glaring daggers at Saitou.

"I see…then…I deny your existence," replied Saitou as took a bent stance and held the handle of his katana towards the end and drew it back as though to thrust it forward and placed his gloved hand on the blade.

"What's wrong? Will you involve that girl in the Gatotsu as well?" he questioned revealing the name of his technique as well.

Sakura stood for a moment before stepping forward, but stopped after Kiara's tug to stop her. "Kiara, I will be alright," she stated reassuringly.

Kiara pressed her head to her cousins back. "But…" she paused.

"He is after my life so I cannot avoid this fight," Sakura explained further.

"But…you know…I can't…" Kiara stumbled finding it hard to find the right words. When she felt Sakura walk away she looked up and saw that both had taken a fighting stance across from each other. With the sound of Grima being bought to the floor by Gimli the fight began.

"Here we go!" shouted Saitou as he moved fast towards Sakura. Immediately, Sakura jumped up into the air dodging it and drew out the sakabatou.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Ryu Tsui Sen!" shouted Kiara in enthusiasm of her cousin's attack. _'Alright! I knew Sakura could do it!'_ she thought to herself encouragingly.

"And you think you dodged my attack? Battousai!" exclaimed Saitou as he averted the thrust of his katana upwards. Everyone in the room was shocked as they witnessed the katana go straight through Sakura's body causing blood to spurt from her insides.

Legolas and Kiara took in a sharp gasp. "Sakura!" they exclaimed as they stared shocked at the scene and felt unable to do anything being that they were unarmed.

Because the sakabatou was unsheathed at the right point, Saitou's hit didn't land where he had wanted it. Sakura remained there, wide-eyed in pain as she coughed up a little blood on her hand.

"You avoided being impaled but…" he stated as he twisted his sword and swung her off of it kicking her to the side. Sakura slid back her knees breathing heavily. "Even if my thrust misses, I can move into a wide slash attack with no pause. Hirazuki has no blind spots. It was developed by the assistant leader of the Shinsengumi, a military genius Toshizu Hijikata," Saitou explained further as blood from his sword dripped to the ground. "Especially if Gatotsu…is mine," he stated as yet again he prepared to attack Sakura.

"That stance…another Gatotsu," warned Kiara.

Sakura stared up at Saitou in his Gatotsu stance and slowly saw his form blur into his former Shinsengumi attire before blurring back to his original one. He attacked once more thrusting forward. Sakura attempted to counter by sliding her sakabatou along the blade of his to the hilt.

"That is not enough!" exclaimed Saitou as he moved his sword back and shouldered her to back into the wall causing it to crack as she slid down leaving a streak of blood. "My cherished sword, although unnamed, saved me many times before and after the **_Bakumatsu(5)_**. And my technique…as you stand now you cannot scratch either one of them," stated Saitou as he held his sword up in front of him.

'_This guy, his strength is a class above,'_ thought Legolas as he observed the fight and the words they exchanged.

Legolas ran over to his wounded love. "Sakura! Sa-" he paused and stepped back in surprise as he noticed her leering eyes flicker yellow and how the pink color of her hair began to grow deeper in color along with a strange cross-shaped scar fading in and out on her left cheek

"Stand up!" Saitou ordered.

'_Sakura…no that's…not her,'_ thought Kiara to herself as she stood behind Legolas. _'That's…Kenshin,'_ she thought as she then sprinted out ahead of Legolas and stood in front of Sakura with her arms out glaring at Saitou.

"Your in the way," he stated.

Kiara felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her to see the glaring eyes of her cousin. Hesitantly, she moved aside as Sakura limped forward holding her side where the deep wound was.

"Although you have a deep wound in your chest area, you responded faster to the second strike than to the first. Just as I had suspected, each time you swing that sakabatou, you gradually, unconsciously, but surely are returning to your descendant's former self, Hitokiri Battousai," Saitou stated to lowly to himself.

Sakura took her hand from the wound and looked up sharply. "Here goes," she said as she rushed forward even faster than usual.

'_She's gotten faster,'_ observed Legolas hopefully.

Saitou thrusted his katana forward to her face but in two vanishing movements, she dodged it and found herself low behind him. Immediately, Saitou kicked her back realizing what she was trying to do. Sakura skidded back and flipped over on her hands into a crouched over position causing the loosened ribbon in her hair to finally fall out.

'_What was that? That move far surpassed my expectations,'_ Saitou thought to himself stunned for a moment.

Sakura placed her hand back over the wound and began breathing heavily to catch her breath as blood lightly trickled down her mouth.

'_Her breathing…she's using more strength than she really has, and her body can't keep up,'_ thought Legolas realizing how heavily she was panting.

Sakura began to stand up straighter and as she did so the appearance of the pink of her hair became a so deep that it showed as blood red. When she finally had caught her breath she straightened her stance and raised her head out of the shadow of her bangs sharply, revealing a fiendish yellow eyes and a cross-shaped scar full on her left cheek. Kiara took in a frightful gasp at the sight while all Saitou could do was smirk. Sakura began to walk forward and with each step she took her samurai aura rippled around her form leaving a ghost of herself after each step.

"By fighting me, you turned back to the Battousai. Then, I will fight you with the true Gatotsu, no holding back!" Saitou stated as he yet again took that stance.

"He was holding back before?" questioned Legolas surprised.

With one more step, Saitou lunged toward Sakura who dodged immediately to the right and blocked the oncoming blade with her sheath. In one sharp movement, she swung the sakabatou right into the back of Saitou's neck with the blunt side sending him flying into a wall behind her.

'_Amazing! She did away with the Gatotsu so easily!'_ cheered Legolas hopefully to himself.

Sakura stood up into a normal stance and turned around to glare at Saitou with her now creepy yellow eyes. "Back then…" she began as it was then everyone realized her voice seemed to be fused with another's. "In Kyoto, everyone needed an attack that could defeat any foe in one strike. Saitou, Gatotsu is your attack that does this. But even with Gatotsu, if you're going to show it to me four times I'll easily think of a few ways to fight back," she explained in an eerie voice. She glared over to where dust was rising from the rocks had been crushed by the impact. "Stand up. This would a pathetic ending for our first duel in many years," she ordered.

"An ending?" he questioned as he stood up with his forehead bleeding. "I wasn't planning on that, but now I've changed my mind. I'll kill you now," he declared.

"I will kill you now?" questioned Sakura. "That's my line," she declared. Kiara stared in fright at the words Battousai just spoke through her cousin and fell hard to her knees.

"Kiara?" Legolas called her worriedly as he knelt beside her.

Kiara looked down allowing her bangs to shadow her eyes. "It's the same…" she began, "Battousai's exactly the same as he used to be," she confessed about her cousin's ancestor as Sakura sheathed sakabatou and held it in the stance of Battoujutsu. "Stop him, someone," she pleaded with tears streaming down her face as Saitou and Sakura yet again began their lightning fast series of slashes.

Sakura jumped on the ceiling and rebounded of the wall to land a horizontal slash that was countered by Saitou doing the same. She did a rebound off the opposite wall and yet again prepared to do a horizontal slash, but this time Saitou blocked it.

"If this keeps up, cousin will…Sakura will…disappear," Kiara explained in worry causing Legolas to gasp sharply.

Legolas looked up to see Saitou push his katana against Sakura's sakabatou shoving her back into the wall. He kept pressing his sword in trying to get the sharp side of her reverse-blade sword to her neck, but Sakura countered quickly by kicking him in the jaw before leaping quickly over his head and landing far behind him. Saitou turned around and wiped the blood that trickled from his mouth before spitting out a tooth. He attacked yet again and this time Sakura countered with a horizontal slash causing one of their blades to break as it flicked over to the side just missing Gimli's head. He looked back out to see the tip of Saitou's blade broken off.

Sakura held her blade by her face and flipped it so that the sharp side faced out. "Next swing, your head will fly," she proclaimed.

"Stop them! Someone please stop the two of them!" cried out Kiara as tears began to stream down her face.

"That's impossible little girl," sneered Grima. "Once the Shrine Maiden chose to unsheath that sakabatou, Battousai's spirit was immediately released within her. We can't stop them. Those two aren't fighting in front of us, in Edoras or even in Middle Earth. They're fighting in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu. Your voices can no longer reach them," declared Grima snidely.

Saitou yet again pulled his broken katana back into the Gatotsu stance. "Another Gatotsu?" questioned Legolas. "His sword is already broken!" he said as though Saitou were insane.

"Those of the Shinsengumi don't know when to retreat," replied Sakura as she prepared herself for Saitou's attack.

"First rule of the Shinsengumi, that which opposes the way of the samurai. Fleeing from an enemy before you is such a thing!" shouted Saitou as he ran forward throwing his sword at Sakura. Sakura lifted her right fist up having the blade imbed itself in there before flicking it out.

"Bare handed?" questioned Gimli.

"If she used her sword, she'd be wide open," explained Legolas to them.

Saitou continued running forward Sakura who glared deathly at him. "You chose pride over your life. A good sentiment," she stated as she lifted her sword up to lay the final blow. Just as everyone thought it was over, a whipping sound caught their attention as they then noticed Saitou using his uniform belt to whip the sakabatou out of her hand. He came up to the now wide-open Sakura and sent lightning fast jabs straight to her ribs causing her to cough up blood.

"Sakura!" shouted Legolas as he then saw Saitou take of his uniform jacket and twist it around her neck holding her off the ground in a chokehold.

"This is the end!" proclaimed Saitou as he tightened the hold. Sakura began to struggle to breathe before she finally countered by pushing down the front of her sheath causing the back of it to strike Saitou's jaw up. Once Saitou's grip loosened, Sakura came out of the suffocating hold and jumped across from him.

"So this is how they fought in the Bakumatsu. What savagery," mocked Grima snidely.

"I'd stay quiet if I were you," shot back Gimli as he pressed more of his weight on Grima as he was looking back and forth from the fight and the casting out of Saruman hoping one would finish sooner or later to help each other out.

'_Neither of them have any strength left. Their next attack may be their last,'_ thought Legolas as he observed both of them panting for breath in a crouched over position. They soon stood up straight preparing for the next attack.

"Shall we end this?" asked Saitou cracking his knuckles.

"Very well," agreed Sakura tightening the grip on the sakabatou sheath.

Tears yet again began to well in Kiara's eyes as she looked at the back of her cousin that appeared it was getting farther away. She reached out but soon dropped her hand hopelessly as she began to cry while Sakura lunged forward to attack.

"Stop this!" bellowed Gandalf as he immediately rushed over from the no longer poisoned Theoden. Sakura and Saitou immediately stopped just seconds away from impact. "Go back to your time demon from the past!" demanded Gandalf as he thrust his staff forth at Saitou. In an instant, the form of Saitou disintegrated into the air only leaving Sakura who was still under control of her ancestor's sakabatou.

"I hope you know your ruined a good fight…" she said looking down with her bangs shadowing her expression. "But…" she paused as she then tightened her right fist and punched herself square in the forehead causing blood to trickle down her arm

Legolas looked at her surprised by the action before noticing something. "Kiara, look," he said pointing her to look at her cousin whose bang color soon returned to its natural pink color.

Sakura looked up revealing her eyes to be their normal hazel color again and the cross-shaped vanished from her left cheek. "But…I'm glad you did it. Thank you," Sakura thanked in her now regular voice.

"That tone…" Kiara said in a relieved tone smiling. She got up and ran over to her cousin. "Your back Sakura!" she exclaimed joyously as she glomped her cousin from behind.

"Gah!" Sakura jumped in both surprise and pain of her cousin's hug being as severely wounded as she was. She began to fall to her knees though not before Legolas could rush over and catch her from doing so. Their attention soon reverted back to Theoden, whom everyone realized looked much more livelier then his former state, as he called Gandalf.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," stated King Theoden as he looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grasped your sword," stated Gandalf as one of the guards presented him with his sword. Theoden reached out and grasped his sword, unsheathing it, and observing the shiny steel of which it was made. His gaze then came across Grima who was being held down by Gimli. Immediately, Grima is thrown out of the hall and down the stairs.

When Theoden came out with his sword, Grima began to back up fearfully. "I've only ever served you my lord," he stammered in fear.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he exclaimed infuriatingly as he advanced toward him.

"Send me not from your sight," pleaded Grima as he groveled on the ground. Just as Theoden raises his sword to kill Grima, Aragorn holds his arms back.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account," Aragorn stated holding him back.

Grima scrambled to his feet and hurriedly pushed through the crowd. "Get out of my way!" he ordered as he then got open his black horse and rode out of Edoras.

"Hail, Theoden king!" exclaimed Hama proudly as he and the people of Edoras kneeled before him.

Theoden turned around with a look of uncertainty. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" he questioned unwarily.

Later that morning, after Sakura's wounds were bandaged she called forth a meeting between her, Kiara, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Gimli.

"So what exactly is this meeting all about?" Gimli asked curiously.

"I believe that we have some questions that are in need of being answered isn't that right Sakura?" questioned Gandalf as to why she called forth the meeting.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, today I've decided to tell you the reason for which I was made Shrine Maiden, and the secret behind the sacred jewel within me."

* * *

Haha! Left you all a little cliffie there! I know it contained mostly the fight between Battousai, in Sakura's body, and Saitou, but I did try to show that Gandalf had released Theoden from Saruman's poisoning so it would go with the chapter title. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 12!Be sure to stick around for Chapter 13! Sayonara minna! 


	13. Chapter 13: Explanations

**A/N:** Hillo everyone! Miko-Sakura here again with another chapter for you to read! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer hadn't been working properly for the past few weeks and so my dad finally decided to fix it so its even better then before! I'm STILL working on a few more pictures right now so I'll be sure scan them as soon as possible. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists(Inu Yasha by Rumiko Takahashi, Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X by Nobuhiro Watsuki, and NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto). Scushi, I do own my characters Sakura Aurora and Kiara Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will be **bolded **and _italicized. **  
**_**Elvish **words will be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elfish.)

**_(1) Ryuu no Tama- Jewel of the Dragon  
(2) Youkai- demon  
(3) Gomen- Sorry  
(4) ne- right (confirming)  
(5) Sousa- yeah, sure thing  
(6)Uwa, sugoi ne.- Wow, its amazing._**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Explanations**

Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Kiara, and Legolas all gathered around Sakura as she finally began to tell them everything they needed to know.

"Okay, I guess I should start with the fight that just occured,"started Sakura as everyone listened intently."Where I come from, long ago lived great warriors known as samurai whom all believed in the philosophy of living and dying only by the sword. There was one samurai in particular whose one nickname was known throughout the whole country as a frightful assassin. Hitokiri Battousai. As unfortunate as it may seem, I am one of his descendants ofboth his good and bad side," she explained.

"What do you mean 'his good and bad side'?" questioned Legolas. In response, Sakura further explained the sorrowful story of Himura Kenshin who was given such a nickname.

**(A/N: Sorry to be so vague on this its just that I don't want to ruin anything for any ofthe Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X fans who might be reading this who have yet to see Samurai X: Seishouhen(Samurai X: Reflections))**

"Why must one person go through such tribulation just to atone for his actionsof the past? His life seems so full of grief," replied Aragorn.

"You may think it is. I do not for Kenshin finally found the atonement he had been searching for," declared Sakura softly. "But now that I know that even Battousai has yet to sleep within me, I feel its impossible for me to give up my way of the sword," she explained as she placed her hand over her left cheek as though the cross-shaped scar was still there. "I know because he and I have both lived with scars that won't fade, scars that cross each other, carved into our lives," she finally finished dropping her hand back into her lap.

For a long moment the room remained silent until she finally broke the silence as she continued speaking yet again.

"But no matter the case, it won't stop me from fulfilling my duty as the Shrine Maiden," she declared with a bit more enthusiasm to lighten the mood though that didn't last for long when Gandalf bought forth a rather serious question.

"Speaking of which: Sakura, what is this jewel that you and Saruman spoke of?" he asked in a serious tone.

"The jewel your referring is within my body. **_Ryuu no Tama(1)_** is its name. It is a sacred jewel that can perform one wish to the peson in hold of it. Unfortunately, there are many people in the world that have evil minds and would make corrupt wishes with the jewel and that is why it has always been the duty of a miko to protect and keep it out of the hands of those who are corrupt," answered Sakura and placed a hand on her heart and closing her eyes. "I was tested among many mikos of my world because, not only am I a miko, but my family is also a direct descendant from the powerful priestess who originally created it from the remains of an ancient dragon **_youkai(2_**). Out of all of them, I was chosen to guard and to protect the sacred jewel with my life which it may take if not protected. It was said that many years ago a sacred arrow pierced it and scattered it around the country. Luckily it was reassembled before anyone could get their hands on the shards which themselves were quite powerful. For the rest of my immortal life, I'll protect the sacred jewel no matter what," Sakura finally opening her eyes that showed a determined expression.

"Well then is at all, lass?" asked Gimli after a moment of silence, waiting to see if there was anything more she wished to tell them.

"Wait a moment. I believe someone still has a question," stated Gandalf as he looked over to Legolas.

"That time in the forest, when you were surrounded by that pink chakra...what happened?" He asked worriedly.

Sakura couldn't respond for she herself didn't know as she shook her head and looked down.

"I'll answer that," declared Kiara as everyone turned their attention to her.

"How did you find out about that?" asked Sakura.

"Shortly after Merry, Pippin, and I were captured, we all felt long uneven pulses coming from the ground. I tried to catch a glimpse of where it was coming from but all I saw was a dark pink chakra glow in the distance of the forest. Before I wasn't sure what it was, but now I think I have a pretty good idea now of what it was," stated Kiara.

"Then do you care to explain?" Sakura questioned once more.

"Cousin, after your departure from our world, I became...curious as of our history and I read through the forbidden scrolls-" Kiara was immediately cut off.

"You did what?" Sakura interrupted. "Kiara you should know better. Not even I have looked through those scrolls only our elders were too," she explained in disappointment.

"**_G-Gomen (3)_**, my curiosity got the best of me," apologized Kiara looking down. "But it was there that I found out that…you have a dragon demon within you," she finally confessed.

Sakura was too stunned to even respond.

"In the scrolls, it said that when you were born you were put upon a ninjutsu ritual to seal away the dragon demon that was wreaking havoc around the district but that it was purified before they sealed into your body. Sakura-cousin, I think that in the forest, after my capture, the dragon demon's spirit became conscious and broke the purification spell as it took control of your body," explained Kiara followed by a long silence.

"I see so if that's the case, then it only gives me all the more reason for me to live,**_ ne(4)_**?" Sakura finally replied as looked up with a determined expression.

"**_SOUSA! (5)_**" exclaimed Kiara energitically,completely throwing everyone off. She then glomped her cousinin admiration of her determination despite all the things she just told everyone.

"Itai!" yelped Sakura flinching asher cousin hugged her near her deep wound.

"Gomen!" apologized Kiara immediately getting of her elder cousin.

"Meleth, perhaps we should go check that wound again," suggested Legolas worriedly.

"Yeah I think you're right," agreed Sakura nodding and with that she was led by Eowyn toher guest room.

It was quite commodious but standard all at once, containing a queen sized bed with a thick burgandy cover and tapestries hanging from the walls. Adjoined to the room was a standard bathing chamber with a heated bath and scented oils and soap on it's ledge.

**_"Uwa, sugoi ne(6),_**" Sakura stated in awe at the large room.

"Lady Sakura, you might want to bathe before you redress those wounds," suggested Eowyn.

"Right," replied Sakura following Eowyn into the bathing room where she readied a bath for her. "And Eowyn, there's no need for the formality, just call me Sakura," she pointed out as Eowyn nodded and smiled in reply taking Sakura's bloody outfit.

"Okay then Sakura, your bath is ready I'll leave the ointment and bandages here for when you get out," Eowyn stated leaving Sakura to wash herself in the warm water.

While relaxing in the warm bath of scented lavender, Sakura began to sing lightly to herself.

**_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara  
Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_**

**_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_**

**_Tada kono mama_**

**_Come my way  
Kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
Ima akari tonoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
Tada soba ni iru kara  
So Come my way_**

**_Kizuite anata wa kono sekai de  
Tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito_**

**_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_**

**_Tada sono mama_**

**_Come my way  
Mou hitomi tojite  
Come close to me  
Mou nemureba ii  
I'll be with you I'll be with you  
Tada koko ni iru kara  
So come my way_**

**_Calling out,  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah...  
So come my way. _**

**_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_**

**_Tada kono mama _**

_**Come my way  
Kono yami no hotori  
Come close to me  
Ima akari tonoshi  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
Tada soba ni iru kara**  
**So come my way**_

**_Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me_**

**(If sorrow is overflowing now,  
It's alright to lean on me and cry.**

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**

**Stay just like this.**

**Come my way  
Darkness is all around  
Come close to me...  
Now with the light of dusk,  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
I'm at your side.  
So come my way.**

**I realize that you're the only one  
Who is important to me in this world. **

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming **

**Stay just like that.**

**Come my way...  
Close your eyes  
Come close to me...  
It's alright if you sleep, because  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
I'm right here.  
So come my way.**

**Calling out,  
Can you hear me?  
Yeah...  
So come my way. **

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling  
I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming **

**Stay just like this.**

**Come my way  
Darkness is all around  
Come close to me...  
Now with the light of dusk,  
I'll be with you, I'll be with you...  
I'm at your side.  
So come my way.**

**Come my way  
Come close to me  
Come my way  
Come close to me.)**

Before getting out, Sakura decided to wash her hair to get out the dusty smell it held from travelling. She finished byshe dunking her head underwater to rinse all the suds out. When she got finally got out, her pink bangs clung to her face as she dried her body. Sakura gently patted her wounds dry only to find that they were almost healed even though she recieved them just moments ago. Instead of putting on the ointment and bandages, she put on thebath robe given to her by Eowyn and walked into her adjoined room only to be met by the gazing blue eyes of Legolas sitting on the bed.

"Oh um...where's Eowyn?" Sakura asked in a confused tone.

"Eowyn was summoned by her uncle," explained Legolas who recieved an understanding nod from Sakura. When she placed the bandages on the dresser, Legolas became worried being that he knew she didn't put them on. "How come you didn't put on the bandages?" he questioned.

"Well its sorta strange but ummm believe it or not its almost done healing..." Sakura began rubbing her head trying to think of why her wounds were healing so fast.

"Sakura, let me see your wounds," insisted Legolas noticing her hesitate. "Don't worry we elves do not mind in seeing nakedness. Besides, I just want to see how your wound is," he explained further.

With that, Sakura turned around so that her back faced him and slowly slid the bathrobe past her shoulders to where her worst wound was. She then moved her still damp hair to the front so that Legolas could get a better look at the wounds. Legolas was shocked to see that most of the bruises she was said to have had, had vanished leaving behind only a small scar that had originally been a large gash in her stomach.

"There's only a small scar from where that large gash should've been," Legolas said in awe. His gaze travelled up her back to her shoulder blades where the winged patterns were created by the jewel.

Sakura felt him delicately trace the wing pattern on her right shoulder blade. "It was the mark left from my merging with Ryuu no Tama. Perhaps its the reason that my wounds are healing so quickly," she explained as her attention was then averted to a blush colored fabric that sat folded on the bed. "Oh what's this?" Sakura asked curiously picking up the fabric that unfolded to reveal a beautiful chiffon dress.

"Eowynleft this dress here for you in place of your normal outfit which is being cleaned. Will you wear it?" he asked.

Sakura smiled. "Of course!" she replied taking the blush dress in the bathing chamber to change into it. She walked over to the nearby mirror to see how it looked on her. The chiffon dress travelled well the floor hugging her curves in all the right placeswhile its see-through bell sleeves stopped at her thigh. The neckline was a low scoop-neck cut but was modest enough to show just a little bit of cleavage. Her now dry hair was wavy and she liked the way the pink of her hair contrasted with the blush color of the dress. When Sakura walked out, she was yet again met by Legolas' silver-blue eyes that gazed at her in the dress lovingly. "What are you gaping at?"she jokingly asked as she walked over and set nexttohim on the bed.

"I believe I'm looking at the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on," Legolas replied affectionately as he cupped her face and lifted it up so they could see eye-to-eye. "Meleth, I've thought a lot about the things you revealed earlier at the council we all had. I want you to know that, no matter what, I will protect you because you are my universe. I can't bear the thought of ever losing you," he said to her soothingly.

"Legolas, thank you...Aishiteru," she whispered.

"Amin mela lle, Sakura,"Legolas whispered back as the couple inched their lips closer until they met in a warm, passionate kiss. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck closing the space between them. His tongue begged for entrance which she willingly allowed. He deepened the kiss pushing Sakura's back to the bed. After hearing a small moan escape from her, Legolas quickly realized what he was about to do and broke the kiss and rolled over so his back lay on the bed."I'm sorry, meleth I lost control and-" he was cut off in his apologyby Sakura who placed a light kiss on his lips.

"It's okay..." she said softly to him."But can we just stay like this?" she asked laying her head near his resting her hand on his chest.

"Yes," replied Legolas as snaked his arm around her waist holding her close. The couple laid there cherishing the moment they had to hold each other, until a small knock was heard on the door grabbing their attention causing both of them to sit up on the bed.

"Come in," replied Sakura as she saw the door open and Eowyn enter.

"Excuse the intrusion, but my uncle asked me to send for everyone. There is something he'd like to discuss," Eowyn stated.

"Ok thanks for telling us. We'll be right there soon," affirmed Sakura. "Oh and Eowyn, thank you for the dress," she thanked as she saw Eowyn smile and nod before leaving to gather everyone else. Sakura walked over to the dresser where her hair ribbon was and just as she reached to get it, she realized Legolas got it first.

"May I?" he asked holding the ribbon. He recieved a smile and nod in reply as he tenderly gathered her softhair and tied it in a high ponytail with the ribbon. With that the couple left the room and headed to the Golden Hall wondering why King Theoden called them forth.

* * *

And there's chapter 13 everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it! The song used in this chapter is the 7th Ending song from InuYasha:"Come" by Namie Amuro. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner due to my computer's condition. But don't worry I'll try to update the next chappie as soon as poosible so be sure to stick around for Chapter 14! **_Ja ne minna! (Later everyone.)_**


	14. Chapter 14: Binding and Ambush

**A/N:** Hillo everyone! Miko-Sakura here again with yet another chapter for you to read! See I got this chapter up sooner than when I usually update. I'm STILL working on a few more pictures right now so I'll be sure scan them as soon as possible. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists (Inu Yasha by Rumiko Takahashi, Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X by Nobuhiro Watsuki, and NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto). Scushi, I do own my characters Sakura Aurora and Kiara Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will be **bolded **and _italicized. **  
**_**Elvish **words will be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elfish.)

**_(1) Baka- Stupid  
(2) Kochi oide yo ima!- Come here now!  
(3) Naniyo?- What do you want?  
(4) Nande sonna koto iu noyo?- Why did you talk like that?  
(5) Shiranai.– I don't know.  
(6) Baka-da– What you did was stupid!  
(7) Oh, Honto desu ka?- Oh Really/is that so!  
(8) Sousa Baka iwanai desho!- Yeah/That's right, Don't say stupid things.  
(9) Mo yabai. Wakarimasu ka? – It's too risky. Do you understand?  
(10) Wakaru- Alright, I understand.  
(11) Hai, ikimasu- Alright, lets go.  
(12) Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Technique  
(13) Onigiri- Rice ball. These are highly salted andusually have fish or meat near the center otherwise eaten plain.  
(14) Itadikimasu! -Thank you for this food!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 14: Binding and Ambush**

Upon reaching the Golden Hall, Legolas and Sakura saw Theoden, Gandalf, and Aragorn waiting for the others to arrive while Eowyn fed two children. A few moments later, Kiara arrived and following her was Gimli.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree," Eowyn started the conversation.

"Where's mama?" asked the little girl eagerly only to be shushed by Eowyn.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash, all the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf said trying to convince Theoden. "You must fight," he urged.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn said agreeing with Gandalf.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us," stated Theoden as Gandalf began to speak but stopped him. "I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," he declared.

"Open war is upon you, whether you risk it or not," Aragorn stated.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," replied Theoden in annoyance.

"Keh **_baka(1)_**! So says the one who was possessed," muttered Kiara under her breath.

"Excuse me?" questioned Theoden not catching what she said.

"You heard me," she muttered yet again.

"Kiara! **_Kochi oide yo ima!(2)_**" Sakura scolded taking her hand and dragging her into her room.

"**_Naniyo?(3)_**" Kiara asked with an attitude as though she did nothing wrong.

"_**Nande sonna koto iu noyo?(4)**_" Sakura asked angrily.

"_**Shiranai.(5)"**_ replied Kiara, somewhat freaked out by her cousin yelling at her.

"**_Baka da!(6_)**" Sakura scolded.

"_**Oh, honto desu ka!(7)**_" Kiara retorted getting ticked off.

"_**Sousa! Baka iwanai desho!(8)**_"Sakura advised harshly. "If you do…you could change the fate of this world. For all we know, because of the disrespect you just showed, Theoden he might just kick us all out? Think about all the chain-reactions that would occur he does kick us out. For now just keep those comments in the back of your head," she told her quietly knowing that they probably were making a lot of noise before.

_'So that's why she was so mad at me,' _Kiara thought angrily to herself somewhat that she had not thought of that before.

"Kiara, **_mo_** _**yabai. Wakarimasu ka?(9)**_" questioned Sakura.

Kiara nodded in reply. "_**Wakaru(10)**_" she replied. "Gomenasai, Sakura-cousin," she apologized.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," replied Sakura.

"_**Hai, ikimasu(11),**_" said Kiara as she followed her cousin back to the Hall where Theoden just came to his conclusion about the current situation. Just as they entered Gandalf left followed by Aragorn and Gimli.

"Go on," Sakura whispered pushing her forward to Theoden.

Kiara bowed deeply. "Umm about earlier, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things about you. Please forgive me," she apologized.

"It is okay, young one. I forgive you," stated King Theoden kindly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," thanked Kiara as she straightened her posture and with that left to tell Hama to tell the people of Edoras to prepare themselves to leave early in the morning for Helms Deep.

As the day grew later, Kiara practically dragged Sakura into helping her train. Through training, Sakura decided to teach her little cousin a few new taijutsu techniques and eventually began sparring against each other. The scrimmage lasted about half an hour and seemed to be over when Sakura was lunged over Kiara who was on the floor with a kunai to her throat. Suddenly, the Kiara that was on the ground disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the real one ended up behind her cousin with a kunai to her neck.

Sakura smirked. "Hmph. **_Bunshin no Jutsu(12)_** eh?" she asked challengingly as she too vanished in a cloud of smoke and the cousins faced each other both holding a kunai up to each others neck.

"Guess this makes it a draw huh?" Kiara asked tiredly.

"I guess so," replied Sakura still smirking. Both cousins placed their kunais back finally ending the training session. "I'm impressed Kiki, seems as though your skills have grown since I had been gone," she complimented her little cousin using the nickname she used to call her by.

"Sure did!" laughed Kiara giving a thumbs up. As night finally drew in, the cousins were called forth to dinner where they changed back into the dresses that Eowyn had lent to them to look more appropriate at the table.

After dinner, Legolas came up to Sakura and put his arm around her waist. "Meleth, I wish to speak with you come with me," he whispered to her as he then led her to their guest room.

Legolas made sure the door was closed tightly and locked so that nobody could eavesdrop on their conversation. "I noticed Gandalf leave with Aragorn and Gimli. He went to go find Eomer and his Riders didn't he?" Sakura asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yes he has. He will lead them to Helms Deep as the cavalry if all goes as planned," he explained to her. "Meleth I have a request to ask of you," he stated waiting to see if she was listening.

"What is it Legolas? What's wrong?" she asked hearing the worry in his voice.

Legolas walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Sakura I have this foreboding feeling about traveling to Helms Deep. I feel as though we will encounter an ambush on our way. If anything happens, please go on with the women and children to Helms Deep," he requested. When she didn't reply, he drew her into an embrace. "Melamin, please do this. I'm asking this of you because I love you too much to lose you. Sauron is looking for you at this very moment and that is why I fear for you, for your safety…for us. Sakura please do this," he pleaded.

"Legolas, you need not worry because…I will do as you ask of me but…" Sakura paused as she then returned the hug. "Just promise me Legolas, promise me that you'll meet me there.Will you come back to me Legolas?" she asked hopefully.

"Meleth, I have no one to come back to except here with you. I promise I'll meet you at Helms Deep," Legolas assured gazing into her hazel orbs.

"Proof," replied Sakura giving a small smile.

"Close your eyes," he told her and she did so wondering what it was he was about to give her. Legolas took out a a golden necklace from underneath his tunic and put it around her neck. "Alright, you can open your eyes now," he whispered to her.

Sakura opened her eyes looking at the necklace he put around her neck. On the necklace were two beautiful jewels. The jewel on the necklace was very similar to Arwen's Evenstar; however this jewel doned a golden color to match the necklace and had a cluster of four emerald gems surrounding a small crystal. The other jewel on the necklace was a ring that had a celtic knot design around the gold band with two deep emerald gems on either side of a beautiful white diamond. "Legolas they're beautiful!" complimented Sakura.

"They belonged to my dear mother. Before she passed on, she told me that when I find my sould mate to cherish and live with, to give these to her. That is exactly what I did. This is my proof that I will return to you," he declared."Sakura, when this war is finally over, will you do me the greatest pleasure in becoming my wife?" Legolas proposed to her.

_'So this is an engagement ring,' _thought Sakura to herself looking at the ring. "Oh Legolas yes! A billion times yes!" she accepted warmly hugging him.

"It suits you. The emeralds match the green of your hazel eyes," Legolas complimented lifting her head up so that his blue pools could stare into her hazel depths before drawing her closer to capture her lips in a deep, tender kiss. He then deepened the kiss and pushed Sakura's back to the bed. The couple broke the kiss for air but that didn't stop Legolas from placing chaste kisses down her neck to its nape where he lightly nipped at the skin there. A small moan escaped from Sakura's mouth as she began unbuttoning his gray tunic. Legolas grasped her hand. "Meleth are you sure you wish to do this?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Legolas, I've never been more sure," she replied reassuringly."Tonight I give you all of me, my heart, and my soul...Please share with me, all the things that you are," Sakura replied to him lovingly as she craned her head up kissing him passionately. Legolas responded lightly licking her bottom lip for entrance which she willingly gave him. In a matter of moments, the couple found themselves under the sheets of the bed with their clothes thrown on the floor. Legolas hands became more adventurous as they felt around Sakura's curves soon followed by his tender, sweet kisses. Sakura's hands soon became entangled in his hair as he moved back up to place awarm kiss on her lips. Lightly, she brushed her fingers along the sensitive tip of his ear and heard him let out a groan as his manhood grew harder.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Legolas asked as he straddled her legs. He saw her nod in reply. "Okay, just relax," he whispered to her knowing that this would be her first time. Slowly he entered so that she could get used to the feel. Sakura clenched to the sheets in pain as she felt him enter her trying to adjust to his size. Legolas came out of her slowly and entered her again all the way this time so she could get used to it before he began to slowly pump into her at a steady pace. For Sakura, the worst part was over as the pain she first felt turned into indescribable passion causing her to moan lightly. She wrapped her legs around his waste, closing the space between them. Each of her moans urged Legolas to quicken his thrusts causing her breaths to become uneven as she bucked her hips to match his rhythm.Every thrust bought both of them closer to their release. With one last motion, Legolas and Sakura moaned each other's name amorously as they reached their peak causing him to collapse untop of her in which she embraced him. A small white light encircled the lovers. A small pink glow from Sakura's heart and a green glow from Legolas' entwined with each other before they switched bodies. The glows then faded away as Legolas rolled off of Sakura but held her close with her head laying on his bare chest.

"Legolas," she whispered lovingly.

"Sakura, it is done. We are bound melamin," he said softly softly stroking her hair.

"I couldn't be happier," Sakura replied craning her head up kissing him lightly on the lips before resting her head back on his chest where she soon fell intoa peacefulslumber to the sound of his heartbeat. Legolas soon followed though he was still on edge about what might occur the following day.

* * *

Early the next morning, Sakura woke up with a yawn as shifted in bed to warmth that was no longer there. She got out of bed and decided to prepare herself for the twoday's joruney to Helms Deep. When she finally found her hair ribbon she went to the mirror and put it on before the reflection of the jewelry around her neck caught her attention. Sakura lightly traced her hand over the jewel as memories of the previous night replayed in her head. Her mind jumped back to reality when she heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in," she replied as she saw Legolas enter her room followed by Kiara."Good morning you two," she greeted.

"Good morning, love," greeted Legolas.

"Hey Sakura-cousin,"replied Kiara. "You do kno we'll be leaving soon right?" she asked receiving a nod in reply. "Well then lets not keep them waiting," she finished walking out the door followed by Legolas and Sakura walking hand-in-hand. Outside,the three were met by the large population of Meduseld whom were all ready to to leave for the safe haven of Helms Deep.

"Excuse me, but are these your horses?" asked a young stablemen holding Epona and Arod by the reins.

"Yes they are. Thank you," replied Sakura bowing politely as he gave the reins over to Legolas.

"Hey there Epona," said Kiara to the flaxen mare as she pet its golden mane."Cousin, can I ride her again?" she asked.

"Go ahead," she replied knowing how much she took a liking to that horse so yet again she got on Arod with Legolas. With that the caravan of people finally began emptying out of the city. Hours passed as morning turned to noon, noon to afternoon, and afternoon to dusk until Theoden finally decided to set up camp being there were women and children.

"Well today sure was eventful," Kiara commented sarcastically as she set her bag down near the tent.

"Yeah I know," replied her cousin agreeingly.

Eowyn came by them with a pot of stew and some bowls. "Would any of you like some stew?" she offered.

"No we're fine, but thanks anyway," Sakura spoke out as she watched her move on to ask Gimli and Aragorn.

"Cousin let's train!"suggested Kiara excitedly.

"Kiara give it a rest," Sakura reasoned.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease," begged Kiara giving the best puppy eyes she could.

"F-Fine," replied her cousin grudgingly.

"Alright!" Kiara exclaimed leading the way to a small cleared area though still surrounded by people.

"Kiara, no weapons for this. Taijutsu only!" ordered Sakura recieving a thumbs up in reply. Kiara took a fighting stance leaving her palms open, one in the front so her palms faced her cousin and the other she held close to her side. Sakura smirked, _'So you think you've master jyuuken taijutsu eh? Well if thats the case then..' _she paused in thought to herself as she took the same stance. "Let's begin!" she exclaimed. The cousins stood a good distance from each other waiting to see who would make the first move. They set off at the same time quickly. A small amount of people, including Eowyn, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli,crowded around to watch. Each hit Sakura and Kiara gave to one another sent off sharp waves of chakra that would hit them. The close ranged fighting style intrigued those that watched as they took note of how the cousins predicted the moves coming in enough time to block them before sending out more hits. Then finally Kiara had a hit land as the palm of her hand grazed her cousin's stomach. Sakura jumped back quickly only to have a Kiara run forward quickly and again lightly graze her shoulder. "Hmph Kiara I'm impressed. You've gotten better with the jyuuken taijutsu but," complimented Sakura leaving her statement unfinished.

"But what?"asked Kiara. She ran towards Sakura again but this time, she was prepared. Just as she was about to hit, Sakura thrusted her palm in an uppercut movement sending Kiara up. She remained on her back for a while.

"You still have a ways to go," Sakura replied lunged over her cousin with her palm to her face.

"I yeild," Kiara replied knowing there was no way she could make a come back in her current state. She took her cousin's now helping hand and stood up unsteadily. The crowd that had been watching began to clap at the fighting display they had put on causing Kiara and Sakura to shyly bow to them before walking off back to their tent.

Early that evening, Sakura, Legolas, and Kiara set up a small fire near their tent. "Hey Kiara, let me see your bag for a minute," she said as her little cousin passed her the backpack. Sakura browsed through the things inside before she came across some rice and a couple bottles of ramuné. "Perfect, I can make some **_onigiri(13)_**," she replied cheerfully.

"Alright rice balls! I haven't had those in forever!" exclaimed Kiara. Sakura asked someone for a pot filled with a small amount water and cooked the rice over their fire. She then sent Kiara off to get some cold salt water. When she returned, they rinsed their hands in thoroughly in the water before taking handfuls of the the sticky rice in their hands and began forming it into the shape of a triangle. They had made six delicious looking rice balls. Sakura grabbed two for herself as did Kiara. She looked at the last two and looked over at Legolas who seemed to be thinking to himself.

"Legolas," Sakura called grabbing his attention. "Here try some, they're good," she stated holding out two triangle shaped rice balls.

"Thank you love," he thanked taking the tworice balls. He took small bites out of them enjoying the taste of the salted rice. Though when he got to the center of the second one he found it had a little tangy flavor to it due to a pickled plum she had put in there.

Kiara and Sakura clapped their hands together. "**_Itadikimasu!(14)_** " they said happily before eating the rice balls. Sakura took small sized bites savoring the delicious taste while her cousin, on the other hand took huge bites as though she hadn't had any in ages. Kiara practically began chokingon the last one being she didn't chew it thoroughly.

"See, this is why you don't shove food down your throat," stated Sakura as she took out a bottle of peach flavored drink and opened it causing the carbonated drink to fizz as the glass ball dropped into the drink. "Here drink your ramuné," she advised handing it to Kiara so she could drink down what was left of her rice ball in the back of her throat. She took three large gulps washing down the rest of her food.

"Thanks cousin," Kiara thanked with a sigh of relief before she began drinking the rest of her ramuné. "I'm gonna head in for the night. Oyasuminasai Sakura," stated Kiara as she headed into the tent and went to sleep on her bedroll.

"Those were good while they lasted," Sakura sighed after eating her last one as she then took out strawberry flavored ramuné. "Alright my favorite flavor!" she exclaimed as she began to drink the fizzy drink. When she finished she sat down near Legolas and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Where almost there, Legolas. Nothing has happened yet," she said reassuringly to him in hopes of soothing that fear of an ambush he held in the far back of his mind. Sakura craned her head up and gave him good night kiss on the lips before resting her head against his chest and falling asleep.

"Lets hope it remains that way,"Legolas replied as he wrapped his arm around her middle drawing her closer to him. He too soon gave way to sleep.

The next morning, everyone awoke earlier and left the campsite making sure everything was taken care of and thrown away in case they were trailed. Kiara yet again rode on Epona while this time only Sakura rode on Arodjust a few feet behind Aragorn and Eowyn. Legolas, on the other hand,stayed near the front of huge caravan of refugees.

"Ne, Sakura-cousin?" Kiara called her cousin.

"Yeah what is it Kiki?" replied Sakura.

"Do you think...you can teach me Chidori next time we start training?" she aksed nervously knowing that Chidori recquired a lot of chakra.

"Are you sure? The training will be quite tough for that," Sakura replied thinking her cousin was crazy for requesting to be taught such a technique.

Kiara nodded. "I'm positive. I'll be willing enough to go through that tough training if I have to," she said with a determined look.

Sakura smirked. "Alright. I admit you have the discipline and determination it takes to go through such training. I'm just worried that you lack the patience to go through such long training," she told her mocking a worried tone, knowing her little cousin to be the most impatient person she ever knew.

"I'll be as patient as I have to be! I will attain Chidori!" Kiara outbursted at her cousin's tease.

Sakura giggled at her response and nodded. She then looked in front of them to catch a glance of Eowyn look of affection towards Aragorn. "Oh my. That's not good," she thought aloud.

"Hn? What's not good?" Kiara asked before looking ahead at what Sakura saw. "Oh. I see. But can't she tell that he clearly loves another? He clearly wears Arwen's Evenstar around his neck," she pointed out.

"True. I think she noticed it, but just in case I suppose I'll have a small chat with her about that. Though I really don't feel like interfering," replied Sakura. Suddenly, they noticed Aragorn rush to the front. They dismounted their horses andfollowed close behind.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted to Aragorn just as he killed the orc. Aragorn rushed back to the Theoden quickly.

"What is it? What do you see?" asked Theoden worriedly.

"Wargs! We're under attack!" warned Aragorn causing the villagers to cry out and panic. "Get them out of here!" he ordered Theoden.

"All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden ordered. At the order, the soldiers rode to the defense along with Arod and Epona. Gimli struggled to get upon Arod but was soon helped by Sakura onto its saddle while Kiara mounted Epona. Legolas quickly ran up to Sakura.

"Sakura, help Eowyn lead the women and children the rest of the way. You too Kiara. Go now," he ordered. Sakura nodded in remembrance of the promise she made to him. She mounted Epona taking her reins from Kiara who held on tight to her cousin.

"Legolas be careful!" Sakura shouted to him as they rode off with the women and children. Legolas nodded in reply as he joined Gimli on Arod and rode down to attack the Warg-riders. What the fighting men didn't know, was that while they were fighting those wargs, another group was set off to ambush the women and children to seize the Shrine Maiden.

Sakura rode along side Eowyn who was on her brown mare near the front, leading the women and children. In the mean time, Kiara jumped off Epona and ran quickly to the back to make sure their flank was clear. To her dismay it wasn't as she witnessed six to eight warg riders appear behind them. She rushed to the front of the crowd to her cousin.

"Sakura, to the back! There's more!" she reported causing even more panic.

"No way!" she gasped as she and Eowyn ran to the back to see for themselves followed by Kiara."Okay here's the plan: Eowyn and I will hold them off, Kiara I want yout to take responsibility to lead everyone to safely to Helms Deep got it?" she asked. Eowyn nodded in response.

"Aw come on. How come I get to miss out on the fun," Kiara pouted only to recieve a scornful look from Sakura. "Alright got it," she replied.

"Don't let me down," Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I won't," Kiara replied as she then ran to the front and mounted Epona leading everyone the rest of the way.

"Eowyn, you ready to do this?" she asked now that they were alone with the warg-riders closing in on them. Eowyn nodded in reply drawing her sword. Sakura took out three shuriken and held them like claws as chakra formed around them. She jumped up and threw one of them taking out both the warg and its rider. She did the same to two more before the closed in on them before she finally drew her katana. Eowyn nodded to Sakura before both charged forward to attack the oncoming orcs. The two of them alone did a pretty good job slaying atleast 3 at a time. Suddenly seven more orcs reared their ugly faces surrounding them. "Damn!" Sakura cursed under her breath.

"This isn't good," stated Eowyn.

"We got you know Shrine Maiden," sneered the leader. as they were soon able to diarm Eowyn with ease and held one of their blades to her neck. "Come with us and we'll let your little friend here free," it stated in compromise. Sakura stood there, clenching her fists,as her bangs shadowed her serious expression. She wasbeing threatened with either being a prisoner or having her friend get killed and still becoming a prisoner. The odds were unfair and she loathed it.Slowly she walked over them as though excepting defeat.

"Sakura no don't!" pleaded Eowyn.

"We knew you'd see it our way," sneered the leader but what they didn't notice was a devilish grin appear revealing rather sharp fangs. Her nails cut into her skin as they grew into sharp claws. However Eowyn noticed this freak change asthe samepink chakra from before surrounded her form.

"Sakura?" Eowyn asked before she heard a low growl escape from her lips.

"Come on now don't be shy," sneered the leader again.

Sakura looked up sharply revealing blood red eyes. "Cut the bullshit!" she exclaimed as she performed Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creating two of herself. One of them, vanished and appeared near orcs that held Eowyn captive and immediately slayed the three of them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.With that the real Sakura dashed for the leader and killed him with one smooth slash across his chest. She darted for the remaining five and killed them off as quickly as she could. Suddenly in the back of her mind, Sakura screamed at the dragon demon to return for she still had a promise to fulfill. Grudgingly the demon complied as it allowed Sakura to have her body back causing her body to return to normal.

"Sakura, that was amazing!" Eowyn exclaimed in awe.

"Thanks...I guess," she replied scratching her head nervously. Eowyn mounted her horse and with that rode off with speed followed by Sakura who caught up with her own speed and continued to Helms Deep. It was when they arrived there, that the awaited the return of their soldiers patiently with the other women and children.

* * *

Wow! I'm just now realizing how many fights are in this chapter one of them being an argument. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until the next chapter, ja ne minna!


	15. Chapter 15: Helms Deep

**A/N:** Hillo everyone! Miko-Sakura here again with yet another chapter for you to read! See I got this chapter up sooner than when I usually update. I'm STILL working on a few more pictures right now so I'll be sure scan them as soon as possible. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists (Inu Yasha by Rumiko Takahashi, Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X by Nobuhiro Watsuki, and NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto). Scushi, I do own my characters Sakura Aurora and Kiara Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will be **bolded **and _italicized. **  
**_**Elvish **words will be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elvish.)

**(1) Le abdollen- Your late.  
(2) Hannon le- Thank you.  
(3) Ú-moe edaved, Legolas.- There is nothing to forgive, Legolas.  
(4) Mae govannen, Haldir- Welcome, Haldir.  
(5) Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!- Bring him down, Legolas! Kill him! Kill him!  
_(6) Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu- Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Helms Deep**

"Welcome back cousin!" greeted Kiara happy to see that Sakura returned safely.

Sakura smiled in response to her cousin's excited greeting. "I'm proud of you Kiara. You were able to lead everyone here safely," she said to her rubbing her head.

"Thanks cousin," replied Kiara bowing her head respecfully.

"Well then, how about I begin teaching you Chidori before the men come back," Sakura suggested in reply.

"Really? You'll teach it to me?" gasped the very surprised Kiara.

"Of course I will," replied Sakura giving her a thumbs up. With that the cousins headed off to a small secluded spot where they could train.

_'Okay I'm ready for this! I know I am!'_ Kiara thought encouragingly to herself.

"Kiara," Sakura spoke strictly grabbing her little cousin's attention. "Now then there are three basic things needed in order to attain Chidori: chakra amount, chakra control, and speed. Depending on the amount of chakra you have you can perform Chidori mor than once. I for example can perform it atleast three times before my chakra runs out. Your control of chakra is also definitely needed so that you'll be able to focus your chakra. Speed is definitely needed considering Chidori is more of a thrusting technique therefore this technique's secret lies within the speed of the thrust," she explained. "The first part of knowing the amount of chakra you have is already known. Our family line is said to be very well known for out high amounts of chakra that build up higher and higher with age and experience. Now the only problem is chakra control which will most likely be a problem for you considering you are far better at taijutsu than your are at ninjutsu and genjutsu," stated Sakura looking into her cousins determined eyes.

"Well then I'll do whatever it takes," Kiara replied firmly.

Sakura nodded and held her hand out so her palm faced up. Kiara watched intently as a small amount of chakra spread her cousins palm. "Kiara this is what I want you to do first. Focus a small amount of your chakra to the center point of your palm," she explained.

"Alright!" Kiara repled overconfidently as she held her hand out and tried to focus her chakra like her cousin told her.

Sakura, knowing it would take a while, told her cousin to keep concentrating while she went to the gate to check if the men had returned and with that left her cousin there focusing hard to control her chakra. While on her way she couldn't help but have this feeling of disappointment. She's been having this feeling ever since she and Eowyn were ambushed but there was something else she felt. It felt like sorrow. She waited by the gate for a good half hour with the other women and children before she decided to head back to her cousin's training. When she returned, she found Kiara sitting up against the wall panting heavily and sweating. "Oh what's this? Taking a break?" she questioned.

"Keh that's what you think," replied Kiara as she stood up and held out her hand as she focused a small amount of chakra to cover her palm. It stayed that way for a while that is until the chakra faded out and her hand began trembling on its way to temporary paralysis.

"Good job Kiara, you cleared the first step. But from now on the training will intensify," advised Sakura. "Now let's fix that hand up and we can continue training later," she stated as used some of her healing jutsu on her cousin's hand before wrapping a bandage around her palm. They then heard the large doors of the deeping wall open followed by the sound of the men.

"Sounds like their back," stated Kiara.

"Yeah, lets go meet them," replied Sakura as they walked to the front to greet them.

They met up with Eowyn who greeted her uncle. "So few, so few of you have returned," she commented looking around.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives," replied Theoden as he dismounted his horse. Gimli and Legolas then approached the three women.

Sakura walked up to Legolas. "Legolas welcome ba-" she was cut off when his blue eyes met hers as she felt those feelings of sorrow and disappointment returned overbearingly. "Legolas what's wrong?" she questioned knowing somehow she wouldn't like the the answer.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn asked hesitantly. Legolas turned his gaze from Sakura's to the stone floor before walking off.

"He fell," replied Gimli hurtfully before he too walked off.

Sakura hurried after Legolas in the direction he went only to find him sitting near the spot where she and Kiara had just been training at. "Legolas," she called grabbing his attention as she kneeled down beside him. She couldn't think of anything to say in this situation so she embraced him comfortingly knowing that he really needed it but she could still feel he was upset. "I want to apologize," Sakura confessed as she broke away from the hug. "I broke my promise and for that I'm sor-"

Legolas put a finger to a lips silencing her. "Its alright. I know what happened," he stated as she gave him a puzzled look. I felt it through our bond. I felt you trying to regain control of the dragon demon in you. At first I was confused but , while we continued to Helms Deep I found out why," he explained referring to the dead bodies of orcs the soldiers found on their way.

Sakura stayed silent. She knew he was still upset, she could feel it. "A-Are you mad at me?" she asked hesitantly.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm upset with myself because I should've known something like that was going to happen and I wasn't there to help protect you," he answered.

"But its alright now. I'm not injured. I'm okay see," she replied smiling, hoping that it would cheer him up. Unfortunately it didn't as much as she thought it would. She could still feel a small bit of grief, no doubt from the loss of Aragorn. Suddenly the couple heard the gate being opened and together they went to see who it was.

"He's alive!" they heard the surprised refugees from afar. Sakura felt that small bit of grief, that Legolas had been feeling, suddenly be replaced with relief as though seemed to know who he was talking about. They waited near the entrance of the keep where they met Kiara waiting as well.

"How long have you been waiting here for?" asked Sakura.

"Since the other men returned. I was here waiting like I thought you'd be," Kiara answered.

Sakura covered her mouth in mock surprise."I forgot about that," she stated as she watched Kiara fall down anime-style from her response. **(A/N: Sorry, I couldn't resist.) **

"Wow, cousin, I'm surprised you've forgotten that much. Sure I may have forgotten a little bit of the story, but atleast I've remembered this much," Kiara sighed recieving a small scowl from her older cousin.

"Kiara, you haven't noticed it yet, have you?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Notice what?" questioned Kiara in reply.

"The longer we stay in this world, the more of the story we forget. I've been here longer than you have," she answered.

"R-Really?" Kiara asked dumbfoundedly scratching her head reciving a sigh and a disappointed nod from her older cousin. _'I guess thats also why she was so annoyed about what happened a few days ago before we travelled here. Its as though she's completely forgotten,'_ she thought despairingly. The cousin's attention then shifted to Aragorn and Gimli who finally met them.

"Welcome back Aragorn," the cousin's greeted in unison.

**"Le abdollen,(1)"** welcomed Legolas. "You look terrible," he stated taking notice to his friend's wounds. He took his hand and returned the Evenstar which was taken from his neck before he fell.

**"Hannon le,(2)"** thanked Aragorn clasping his hand on his shoulder as he everyone inside the keep to talk to Theoden.

"A great host you say?" questioned Theoden at the news Aragorn had reported to him.

"All of Isengard is emptied," Aragorn added.

"How many?" asked Theoden.

"Ten thousand strong atleast," he answered.

"Ten thousand!" replied Theoden in a shocked and worried tone.

"It is an army bred for destroying the world of men. They'll be here by nightfall," Aragorn informed further.

"Let them come," Theoden replied encouragingly as we walks away to tell Gamling to get as many men able to fight by that time.

Aragorn led the others yet again to follow Theoden trying to persuade him to get help.

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead," stated Theoden firmly.

"Gondor will answer," declared Aragorn.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-" Theoden stopped in his rambling of questions. "No my Lord Aragorn, we are alone," he finished before turning around to give orders to have the women and children go to the caves. Aragorn then led Gimli and Legolas into the armoury while Sakura decided to check Kiara's hand from the training earlier. From there they too headed to the armoury.

"Where still gonna fight right cousin?" asked Kiara for reassurance on the way.

Sakura smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "You know it!" she exclaimed reassuringly.

"The battlefield is no place for women and children," Theoden remarked on his way to the hall to prepare.

Kiara glared as she walked over to him. Just as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, she was abruptly cut off by her older cousin. "Kiara! Calm yourself before you regret it," Sakura warned her cousin walking from behind her to approach Theoden."You seem not to understand King Theoden, but you see both my cousin and I have every intention to fight, disregarding your orders, as a member of the Fellowship. Besides we have abilities you men don't," Sakura reasoned in a matter-of-factly manner before she and her continued on their way. When they got to the armoury, they noticed that Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas were the only three left there.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me, I was wrong to despair," Legolas apologized.

**"Ú-moe edaved, Legolas(3)," **replied Aragorn as the two clasped one anothers shoulders in agreeance.

_'Wait, I'm very lost,'_ Sakura thought to herself after witnessing the apology. She searched her memory as much as she could trying to remember why he was apologizing. Then it finally hit her._ 'Oh yeah that's right. They must've had that argument earlier,'_ she thought to herself remembering the argument the two got into about how many of the soldiers weren't meant to fight. "Hey guys, we're back," she replied as they aprroached them.

"Where were you two anyway?" questioned Aragorn.

Kiara lifted up her healed hand. "I got a small injury on my hand but its nothing a healing jutsu can't fix," replied Kiara making a tight first with her hand.

Suddenly Gimli approached them trying to get on his chain mail. "If we had the time, I'd get this adjusted," he stated as he finally got the chain mail on as it landed on the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest," he stated causing Aragorn and Legolas to bite back a smile while Sakura and Kiara just giggled. Just then, their attention were taken by the sound of horn blowing in the background.

"That is no orc horn," declared Legolas as he led them outside where they witnessed the gate opened allowing elves doning the armor of Lothlorien to enter. They rushed down to catch Haldir's reply to Theoden's question.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance," answered Haldir.

Aragorn rushed down and bowed his head respectfully. **"Mae govannen, Haldir(4),"** he greeted before embracing him. "You are most welcome," he said breaking the hug.

Legolas approached Haldir and clasped each others shoulders before Haldir turned back to Theoden. "We are proud to fight alongside men once more," he declared.

Sakura and Kiara followed Legolas and Gimli to their battle positions with the other elves. In the distance they saw small specks of light from torches advance toward them in the dark of the night.

"You could've picked a better spot," complained Gimli as he tried to see over the wall recieving a smirk from Legolas. Aragorn soon joins them standing beside Legolas.

"Well lad what ever luck you live by, lets hope it lasts the night," Gimli said to him as lightning struck causing the start of the heavy rain drenching everyone.

"Perfect," Kiara stated sarcastically as her bangs began sticking to the sides of her face causing Sakura to smirk though she too found it quite annoying.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn," stated Legolas encouragingly.

"Lets hope they last the night," finished Gimli.

As the Uruk-hai marched closer Aragorn shouted commands to the elves. Suddenly the Uruk-hai leader bought up his sword signalling the army to halt.

"What's happening out there?" questioned Gimli still trying to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" replied Legolas smartly sending the dwarf a smirk who in return let out a laugh. The soldiers were then ordered to prepare their arrows. Suddenly, an arrow is let loose sending it straight into the neck of an Uruk, killing it. The army of Uruk-hai in a rage began charging towards the deeping wall resulting in the elven order to release the arrows. Arrows rained down on the front line of Uruk-hai but only one arrow was noticed being it cleared out nearly the half of the front line. The Uruks turned their gaze locking their stare on Sakura who fired that arrow.

Sakura glared down at them all preparing another arrow. "Eat this!" she exclaimed as she fired another, clearing out the other half of that line. The Uruk-hai at this point shot roped crossbows that led up a giant ladder of them. She then took out three kunai holding them like claws as she threw them down at the Uruk-hai on the ladders. Kiara on the other hand took out her shuriken and cut off one of the ropes just as the ladder was near the top. "Nice one, Kiara," creditted Sakura as she continued fighting. Unfortunately most of the ladders made it up loading of the Uruk-hai on them.

"Legolas, two already," Gimli boasted after he killed his second Uruk-hai.

"I'm on seventeen," replied Legolas as he counted off his other kills.

"Ooh a contest can I join?" Kiara asked as she too fought using her shurikens and kunai.

"A contest? Come on, you shoul all know I'll beat you," Sakura stated challengingly as she fought off her enemies with her katana.

"Really?" questioned Legolas as he shot down two more.

"You bet!" Sakura exlaimed as she continued slashing at the Uruk-hai. Just as she was about to strike three in one slash, she found that they dropped dead with arrows in their weak points.

"No fair! Those were so mine!" she shouted in mock anger. "Hmph fine be that way. I'm going down where there is plenty to get," finished Sakura as she jumped up and ran down the side of the wall. Suddenly an arrow was shot directly at her and with quick reflexes she caught it snapping it in half as if it was nothing while she continued on down the wall killing the Uruks that had yet to make it to the top of the ladders.

Suddenly a large column was bought towards the gate by means of breaking through it. Aragorn ordered the elves to shoot down the Uruk-hai that carried it though they were only able to shoot down the ones on the side. Then he noticed it. Just after two bombs were lodged where the sluice gate of the wall was, an Uruk-hai began running with a torch toward that spot.

**"Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!(5)" **ordered Aragorn as Legolas shot two arrows at the Uruk-hai but it still didn't go down.

Just as the Uruk-hai was about to jump in its head was lopped off in a single strike. "Keh, there's no way in hell they're breeching this wall," stated Sakura smirking as she walked in and grabbed the two bombs and threw them at a far group of Uruk-hai. "Here try a taste of your own medicine! **_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!(6)_**" she shouted as she sent blew out two fireballs from her mouth at the bombs setting them off killing the Uruk-hai in that area.

"Sakura-cousin come on!" beckoned Kiara from the top of the keep after hearing the order to fall back being the gate had finally been breeched.

"Right!" replied Sakura as she sheathed her sword and began running up the wall. Just when she got to the top, she witnessed Haldir slay an Uruk-hai but just behind him, another was about to attack. "Haldir!" she called trying to warn him rushing as fast as she could to help. Fortunately, she warned him on time so that the sword wouldn't pierce him in the back. However the Uruk's blade cut a deep gash into his shoulder just as he was about to dodge it. Sakura rushed over only to be blocked by three Uruk-hai.

"Its to you late. You're little elf friend is finished shrine wench," sneered one of them.

"No he isn't!" she shouted back balling fists as that same dark pink chakra began to surround her form. "Get out of my way!" she shouted releasing a wave of energy that killed the surrounding Uruk-hai. With help from Aragorn, she supported Haldir and fled back to the keep. Once they got inside they immediately closed the keep and began bracing it with as many things as they could. Aragorn and Sakura laid down Haldir gently as he slowly began dozing off due to the poison that was on the blade.

"Will you be able to handle the wound?" questioned Aragorn who recieved a determined nod from Sakura. With that he went off to encourage Theoden.

Sakura took a kunai and tore through the thick tunic revealing just how deep the blade had went. She did a few hand seals before her hands were covered with healing chakra and covered the deep wound. Slowly the torn muscles began reassembling themselves along with the skin as the poison liquidated and sizzled away due to the heat the chakra emitted. When the healing was finally complete, Haldir fell unconscious as Sakura slumped onto her knees in exhaustion. _'Thank goodness we made it in time,' _she thought in a relieved tone.

"Sakura-cousin is he okay?" asked Kiara while she continued bracing the door with the other soldiers.

"Yeah he's fine," Sakura nodded in reply.

"Meleth, are you okay?" Legolas asked walking upt to her slumped over form.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit tired. That power from before wiped me out. It released so much energy," she replied.

"Was it the dragon resurfacing?" he asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know. It felt like it was about to surface but it was held back by something more powerful," explained Sakura. Suddenly a bright light shone through the window signaling dawn at last.

"The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time!" declared Theoden being that Aragorn finally got through to him.

"Yes!" exclaimed Gimli as he ran up the steps the horn of Helm Hammerhand.

"Let this be the hour where we draw swords together. Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin and a red dawn!" Theoden exclaimed as he mounted his horse. Sakura stood up and with Legolas joined the crowd of people in back of Theoden. The deep bellowing sound of the horn sounded throughout the keep. "Forth Eorlingas!" shouted Theoden as he led those in back of him outside, meeting the Uruk-hai army. Without pause, they continue slashing their way through their enemies as they stormed out of the gate and down the causeway into a group of battle ready Uruk-hai. Suddenly to the east, a white rider is spotted against the rising sun.

"He's back," Sakura thought aloud recognizing the form.

"Gandalf," Aragorn said in confirmation.

"Theoden King stands alone," they heard him say as Eomer appeared from behind him.

"Not alone," he stated as he raised his hand calling forth the Rohirrim who formed behind them. "To the king!" declared Eomer as he and Gandalf led the Rorhirrim down meeting the rest of the Uruk-hai army head-on. The fighting seemed long-lasting, that is until the remaining Uruk-hai were few. They retreated quickly into the strange forests that appeared as of the previous night. Just as the soldiers were about to follow, Eomer rode out in front of them. "Stay out of the forest. Keep away from the trees!" he ordered holding them back from following. Just as the last Uruk made its way into the forest, they soon saw why as they witnessed the trees of Fangorn come alive as they began to move and shake vigorously taking care of each Uruk-hai that ran within them. From there, many men returned to the keep where the women and children waited for them hopefully.

Legolas followed by Kiara and Sakura approached Gimli who sat on an Uruk that had his axe embedded in it. "Final count...42," Legolas said in an accomplished tone.

"Forty-two? Oh thats not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on 43," Gimli replied in an amused tone.

Suddenly, Legolas nocked an arrow and shot at the Uruk-hai that Gimli was sitting on. "Forty-three," he stated in a pleased manner.

"He was already dead," argued Gimli.

"He was twitching," Legolas noted.

"He was twitching because he's got my ax embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli exclaimed in outrage as he moved his axe trying to prove his point. Kiara giggled at their bickering. "Lil' lass how many did you get at?" he asked Kiara.

"I got 63," she replied in an achieved manner recieving stunned looks from the elf and dwarf in return. "Hey cousin, what did you get?" she asked.

"I don't know-"

"Alright I win!" she exclaimed punching her fist dramatically in the air.

Sakura tapped Kiara in the center of her forehead lightly bruising it. "You didn't let me finish Kiki. I don't know EXACTLY how much I got considering there were quite a few that blew up from those bombs. But even before then I lost count at around 80," Sakura finished thinking nothing of it though the others stared at her wide-eyed.

After the dead Uruk-hai bodies were discarded, Theoden ordered the refugees to prepare and return to Meduseld. Everyone gathered their things before they finally rode out to return home.

"Sakura, I've been curious ever since you said something about the dragon attempted to release itself but was held back by something more powerful. Have you figured out what that power was?" Legolas asked in a worried tone.

Sakura stayed silent for a while. "Perhaps...it was the sacred jewel, but I'm not so sure still. I haven't quite figured out its meaning yet...but I remember after looking in Galadriel's mirror, she told me something about the 'True secret of the jewel'," she replied.

Gandalf followed by Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Sakura, and Kiara rode up ahead of the caravan to the top of a small slope where they stared out to fiery mountain in the distance. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness," Gandalf stated in a foreboding manner.

_'I guess the only thing we can do now is hope,'_ Sakura thought to herself as they rejoined the caravan of returning refugees yet again, but there was something else that was bothering her and Legolas could feel it.

That night when they caravan of people stopped for rest, he felt that bothersome feeling coming from her yet again while she attempted to sleep. "Meleth, is something the matter?" he asked in a worried tone.

Sakura shifted in position so that they were facing each other and nodded 'no' sleepily. Legolas knew she was lying but decided not to push the subject any further as he wrapped his arms around her warmly before he too fell asleep awaiting the next day.

* * *

Well everyone there you have it, Chapter 15. Be sure to stick around for the next chapter! Also I've FINALLY added those pics I've been drawing since forever so be sure to check them out! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Ja ne minna! 


	16. Chapter 16: Dedication and Return

**A/N:** Hillo everyone! Miko-Sakura here again with yet another chapter for you to read! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in many many months! I've been busy with school and everything considering I'm a junior now and I have to start filling out scholarship applications and what not. I'll try my hardest to continue updating monthly from here on out. And now without further a due on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of "Lord of the Rings" and its characters, they all belong to J.R.R Tolkien. Nor do I own any anime-like twists (Inu Yasha by Rumiko Takahashi, Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X by Nobuhiro Watsuki, and NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto). Scushi, I do own my characters Sakura Aurora and Kiara Aurora.

**_Japanese_** words will be **bolded **and _italicized.**  
**_**Elvish **words will be **bolded. **(Mind you I don't know a lot of elvish words so in any case the words will just be bolded to let you know they're speaking in elfish.

**_(1)uchikake- The outer robe of kimono's worn. Was once worn by women who were wives of samurai, nobleman, upperclass women, and many high class geishas. Now is used mainly in weddings for the brides._**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Dedication and Return of the Dynamic Duo**

The next morning, the large caravan of refugees awoke just at dawn before and continued on their way back home. As a matter of fact, they didn't have much longer to travel being that everyone practically rushed to return to the comfort of their own homes. Legolas rode towards the front while Sakura stayed near the middle, riding Epona with Kiara, but not all was well with those two. For some odd reason though, Legolas couldn't feel it as he felt it last night; he felt as if she blocked those emotions off somehow.

"Ne, Sakura-cousin, y-you do remember what today is, right?" asked Kiara in a softspoken tone.

Sakura nodded. "Yes I know what today is. How can I ever forget its been nearly a decade," she replied solemnly.

"Are we still gonna go through with the dedication ceremony?" Kiara asked recieving a small nod from her cousin.

"We will as soon as we return. Let me ask Eowyn now if she'll be able to prepare a room for us," Sakura stated as she jumped off her horse and went looking for Eowyn. When she finally found her, she requested a dimly lit room to be prepared for herself and Kiara upon their immediate return to Meduseld. Eowyn complied telling her that she would do so as well as make sure the room would be well guarded so nobody would intrude. With that, Sakura returned to Kiara and rode with her the rest of the ride. The rest of the way back seemed quiet and long until they finally returned to their destination, Meduseld. The townsfolk nearly rushed into the gates of their home letting out relieved sighs and laughs that everything remained as it was before they departed.

Kiara and Sakura slipped away unnoticed to Kiara's room where they changed into clothes that Galadriel had returned to her in Lothlorien. Sakura dressed herself accordingly in her miko uniform. This time she wore two layers of solid-colored **_uchikake(1) _**over it, the bottom layer being a light pink color while the outer layer was a nuetral gray color. Kiara dressed herself in a beautiful black kimono that had a red-rose-petalled pattern near the bottom. with a royal blue obi. Over the kimono, she wore a light blue uchikake. Both cousins left their hair out of their ribbons so that it flowed beautifully down. Before finally leaving the room, Sakura grabbed two jutsu-seal parchments while Kiara grabbed the small memorial tablet. Kiara followed Sakura directly behind her to the room Eowyn had prepared for them adjacent to the Golden Hall. The two obiviously were recieving stares due to their odd attire, but they seemed to pay no heed or care to them as shown by their calm yet somber expressions. While walking through the Golden Hall, they directly passed Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas whose conversation was interrupted when they entered the room.

"Well where've you lil' lasses been?" questioned Gimli.

They didn't even give as much as eye-contact as they continued on their way to the secluded room leaving their companions with confused expressions. They reached a room that was just near the entrance of the hall where Eowyn reserved the room for them. Just before entering the room, Sakura and Kiara wrote something in their strange foreign language on the seal parchments before placing them on the surface of each door. Once they entered, the guards closed the double doors of the room and stood so they were directly in front of them. The room was dimly lit just as requested. They walked over were two torches were mounted parallel to the wall and had two small burgandy mats set neatly on the floor where Kiara and Sakura knelt upon. Kiara placed the memorial tablet against the wall so that it was in between the two of them. Sakura took out two incense stands, lit them, and placed them on either side of the tablet. When they finished, the cousins started the dedication ceremony and began to pray. The ceremony itself lasted all day as Sakura and Kiara knew for this was their ninth time doing so. The ninth time honoring and dedicating the lost lives of their family. That's right, this day was exactly nine years to the day when that dreadul fire broke out.

"I hope everything is alright," Legolas thought to himself aloud. What worried him the most was that he could not even sense a single trace of emotion coming from Sakura. _'Its as though she's put up a mental block,'_he thought to himself as he approached the door. The two guards at the door crossed their spears in front of him.

"We are sorry milord. We've been given strict order to not let anyone through unless it is of utter importance," informed one of them. Legolas then felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Gandalf.

"If I may Legolas, I need to have a word with you," Gandalf said. Legolas nodded and took one more look at the closed doors before following Gandalf outside to the watchtower on the fence. "Well, my friend, it seems that you two share quite a strong bond," he stated.

"Yes we do. After this war, we are to be bound in ceremony. I just hope that my father will approve," Legolas said in an almost worried tone.

"Worry not young prince, I'm quite sure your father will be proud of you both," reassured the wizard with a smile.

"But today..." Legolas paused shortly. "Today she seems so distant. I worry for her," he said.

"Yes, yes I know. And I'm sure you want answers," Gandalf replied as Legolas gave him a hopeful look. "I may give you some of the information I've learned in Lothlorien, but the rest you must see it out for yourself," Gandalf stated in the form of a riddle. "The Lady Galadriel informed me of what was happened of Sakura in the Golden Wood and of the conversation you two had. Today Legolas, is the ninth year anniversary of the death of Sakura and Kiara's family. I know not of the rituals they perform but I'm quite sure its a dedication. It is an unfortunate sorrow that lies heavy on both of their hearts, but mostly on Sakura's," he explained further recieving a perplexed look from Legolas.

"But she told me that she no longer blamed herself," he told her.

"Ah yes, she told you perhaps to make you feel better and from what I understand she even tried to convince herself of that as well, but the truth remains, deep in her heart she still holds the blame on herself for their deaths. It is because of that, that the dragon within her shows itself at times because of the anger and blame she holds on herself. In all truth, the seal was not broken after the capture of Kiara. No, it was broken far before then in the month where you all spent in Lothlorien, is when it broke. When Boromir placed the burden of my apparant death upon her as well. I have heard recently that at Helms Deep the dragon was held back possibly the the power of the sacred jewel, am I right?" he questioned. Gandalf recieved a nod from Legolas. "I feel that she may be right. Before I left Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel told me briefly of the sacred jewel and that there is a secret to that jewel but that is something Sakura alone to find out," Gandalf finally finished.

"She doesn't have to go through it alone. There has to be someway I can help her, right Gandalf?" Legolas asked.

Gandalf just smiled reassuringly to the elf prince. "Just continue what you have been doing, Legolas. Continue showing her the love and care she deserves," he advised before walking off leaving Legolas to stare at the vast plains below.

Around the noon hour, he was confronthed by Aragorn. "Ah Legolas, there you are," he stated.

"What is it mellon?" asked Legolas curiously.

"I've bought word from Gandalf. We are to accompany Theoden to Isengard," informed Aragorn.

"Right, I shall go get Sakura," Legolas stated before going off to fetch his love. As he approached the door, he was met by the same two guards. "I have business with Lady Sakura on behalf of the Gandalf," he stated before the guards could reply. Reluctantly, they let him pass with that, just as they put their hands on the door to open it the seals on the doors glowed lightly, as a cloud of smoke surprised them. When the smoke cleared, Kiara stood there in place of the seals that had been placed on the door.

"Legolas you may enter, but please do not disturb my cousin while she is nearing the end of her prayers," Kiara stated bowing her head politely. She opened the doors as quietly as she could and escorted Legolas to where Sakura prayed. When Legolas entered, he smelled the strong scent of the burning incense. Ahead, he saw Sakura kneeling on the floor and praying as a light pink aura surrounded her form. After a short while, the aura faded and Sakura stood up keeping her head bowed down.

"I can't believe its been 9 years," she muttered to herself.

"I wish you told me," Legolas broke silence. Sakura looked up revealing an expressionless face to Legolas.

"I'm sorry Legolas. Its just that...this is a ceremony for me and Kiara alone," she stated in a quiet tone.

"Its alright understand that meleth. Its just that you had me worried thats all," he replied. "Aragorn told me that we are to accompany Theoden to Isengard soon," Legolas informed her.

Sakura nodded. "Alright," she complied as she took off the two uchikake. "Kiara, while I'm away please set everything back in its original place," she ordered handing her the two layers of clothing. Kiara nodded in reply and took the two long fabrics back to her room. Before leaving, Sakura equipped herself with her katana. "Alright I'm ready to go," she stated.

"But what of your attire?" Legolas objected about her miko uniform.

"I'll be fine. Besides this is traditional ceremonial AND combative attire for priestess," Sakura replied as she followed Legolas outside where the others awaited them. Because Kiara was not riding with them, Sakura took the privilage of riding Epona to Isengard. In the late afternoon, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Sakura, Theoden, and a few soldiers travelled through the shadowy Fangorn Forest towards Isengard. As they neared, Legolas and Sakura heard the chit chatting of two particular hobbits and informed Gandalf. When they finally reached the shattered wall of Isengard, they were greeted by Merry and Pippin who sat untop of the wall smoking.

"Welcome my lords, to Isengard," welcomed Merry standing atop of the wall.

"You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and, and smoking!" exclaimed a quite perturbed Gimli.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good," explained Pippin taking another smoke from his pipe.

"Salted pork?" questioned Gimli.

"Hobbits," whispered a bothered Gandalf to himself.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken over management of Isengard," stated Merry in a tipsy state. The two hobbits then joined the others, Pippin riding with Aragorn, while Merry rode with Eomer, as they rode into Isengard where they were confronted by the large Ent.

"Hm, young Master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master. But there is a wizard to manage here locked in his tower," Treebeard stated in a very slow manner.

"Show yourself," Aragorn whispered lowly.

"Be careful. Even in defeat, Saruman is dangerous," Gandalf warned.

"Well, let's just have his head and be done with it," suggested Gimli.

"No! We need him alive. We need him to talk," replied Gandalf curtly.

_'Something's wrong. Somethings VERY wrong,'_ Sakura thought to herself as she dismounted Epona into the knee length water walking forward.

"Meleth what is it?" questioned Legolas.

"Somethings not right," she warned finally. They all looked up to the high tower of Isengard where they saw Saruman on the top holding his staff.

"You've finally come to me, shrine maiden!" he exclaimed victoriously. "Now give me the sacred jewel!" he demanded.

"Never!" Sakura shouted back. With the small motioning of his staff, Saruman lifted Sakura high into the air.

"Sakura!" called Legolas his expression filled with worry. "Let her down!" demanded a now angry Legolas.

"Not until I get what I want," reasoned Saruman cleverly.

"Let me down you jerk!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Feisty little shrine maiden aren't you? But when unarmed, your like a delicate flower," he stated. "When constricted you'll die," he finished using his power to squeeze the life out of her. Sakura felt her body being wracked with torture as she tried to fight back a scream

_'Sakura!'_ Legolas wanted to shout but his words were fought back when he began to sense all the agony within her. "Gandalf, what's he doing to her?" he managed to choke out.

"He's using what little power he has left to try to get the sacred jewel," Gandalf replied.

Suddenly Sakura no longer felt her body being tortured but soon she felt a hard grasp around the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as she let out a long pain filled cry.

Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise. "What's this? She appears to have a deathly weak spot. I must stop this at once," he stated dismounting Shadowfax and muttering a counterspell.

The shock the pain sent from her neck finally ceased and Sakura hung her head down in exhaustion. _'I can't die here. I can't die now,'_ she thought to herself as she struggled to lift her head up.

"Any last words?" questioned Saruman.

"I...I'm..." Sakura began to say weakly. Gandalf stopped muttering his counterspell as they all witnessed a light pink aura surrounded her form as it spread around to her back where it became a darker shape of large wings. "I'm not dying here! You got that Saruman! You'll never win and you'll never get the sacred jewel as long as I live!" she outbursted lifting her head up only to glare daggers at at the white wizard who held her against her will. Taking what was left of her energy, Sakura forced aura around her to pulsate breaking the magical barrier that held her suspended in the air. Saruman fell from the edge of the tower from the shock of power he felt. Just as he was about to use staff to save him from a spiked wheel below, it burst into pieces leaving him to meet his deathly fate. The light pink glow immediately faded as she began to plummet down towards the water. Legolas rushed over quickly to where she would fall and caught her safely in his arms.

"Meleth, Sakura," he called her name frantically but to no avail. She was out cold. He positioned her so that she was sitting side-sattle with his arm supporting her body. Suddenly Pippin, noticing something in the water, jumped of the horse and picked up the strange object. The Palantir had an odd mysterious air about it as Pippin stared into the clouded orb.

"Bless my bark!" exclaimed a stunned Treebeared.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad," Gandalf ordered. "Quickly now," he hurried as Pippin then gave him the Palantir which he wrapped around a fold of his cloak.

"Come we must return to Edoras," stated Theoden as he then led everyone back to the Golden Hall.

When they returned, Legolas laid Sakura down on their bed and watched her from the bedside, waiting for her to awaken. He then heard a small knock on the door and looked to see Kiara poke her head in only to see that she was still wearing her kimono and uchikake from earlier.

"Hey, how is Sakura-cousin?" she asked in a soft tone.

"She's still sleeping," he replied as he saw her come in and sit on the other side with a clear expression of worry. "Don't worry she'll be fine," Legolas reassured.

"I know she will," Kiara agreed. "Legolas, I'm glad she has someone like you to protect her but to be honest, I'm supposed to help protect her too," she admitted after a long awkward silence, causing Legolas to stare in a confused manner. "I know, that despite our age difference, its my duty to protect her because I'm of the branch house of the Aurora family and she's from the main house. Its always been the duty of a branch house member to protect any member of the main house at all costs, even their own life. Even when I try my hardest it always seems like I'm in the way and in the the end she always ends up protecting me," Kiara finished as she looked down shamefully.

"Nonsense," disagreed Legolas causing the young girl to look up at him confused. "You have your way of protecting, just as she has her way of protecting you. The fact of the matter is you are both the only family you have left so its only natural for both of you to look after each other," he told her reassuringly.

Kiara nodded in reply. "I guess," she replied. After a short while, Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and slowly began to open her eyes only to see Legolas and Kiara at her bedside. "Cousin your finally up!" exclaimed Kiara as her face brightened up and jumped onto the bed hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm up," Sakura replied tiredly.

"Oh and guess what! Tonight, we're gonna have a celebration for our victory at Helms Deep!" Kiara informed excitedly.

"Is that so? Where'd you here that from?" asked a now interested Sakura.

"Eowyn told me. She said that we should meet her in her room around dusk to get ready. She has a 'surprise' for us she said," Kiara stated.

Sakura looked outside only to see that sun was already beginning to set. "You go on Kiara, I'll be there as soon as I can," she said as she then watched her little cousin dash out the door to Eowyn's room.

"Man where does she get all that energy from?" Sakura thought aloud.

"I think I know where," answered Legolas as he sat up in the bed next to her causing her to smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked putting his hand over hers.

"I'm alright. I'm actually sorta surprised though," she answered, "I was actually able to control the dragon's power, but I guess I can see why considering the thought I had in mind," Sakura explained further.

"Well thats no surprise to me. You always end up succeeding at anything you put your mind to," complimented Legolas.

Sakura nodded. "I guess so," she replied.

"I know so," he reassured.

Sakura then got out of the bed helped by Legolas. "I'm gonna go on to Eowyn's room now. I'll see you later," she replied giving him a quick kiss on the lips before she went off to join her cousin. When she got there, she knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," she heard Eowyn from behind the door. Sakura opened the door only to be amazed as she walked into the room that look fit for a queen.

"Woah, some room you got here," she stated in awe as she walked towards her cousin who sat on her bed.

"Well you two sure do think alike. Kiara said the same thing when she came as well," commented Eowyn as she pulled out a trunk from the closet.

"I assume you already know what your wearing," stated Sakura.

"Yes you'd be assuming right, but that's where your surprises come in," replied Eowyn as she pulled the small trunk over to them.

"Can we open it?" questioned Kiara curiously.

"Of course, but not just yet," Eowyn stated. "First thing's first how about we bathe afterall we did just come from travelling," she reasoned as she led the cousins to her bathing chamber.

"Oh my gosh! It's like in indoor pool!" Kiara exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?" Eowyn asked in a confused manner.

"Don't worry about it. It just reminds of something similar from our world," Sakura replied. Eowyn mixed in a lavender scented bath pearls that sooned caused bubbles and suds to form at the top. They shed their clothes and stepped into the refreshingly warm bath. "Ah this is so relaxing," sighed Sakura. Without warning, she and Kiara dunked their heads beneath the warm water.

"Um Sakura, Kiara?" Eowyn called in a worried tone being they were under water for quite a while. Suddenly they popped their heads up so they were on either side of her and splashed her face. "Hey!" she exclaimed in mock annoyance. She couldn't help but to giggle at the cousins whose bangs clung to their faces. When the three were content in their bath they drained out the water and returned to the Eowyn's room to ready themselves for the soon-to-occur celebration. They dried off and put on beautifully scented body butter and soon began fixing each other's hair. Sakura fixed Kiara's back length hair so that it was curly and held in a high ponytail held by an orchid color ribbon, Eowyn styled Sakura's hair so that it was wavy but and held half in a ponytail by a light pink ribbon and the rest flowed to her thighs, and together, Kiara and Sakura, styled Eowyn's hair similar to how they remembered as best they could from the motion picture, only straighter. Eowyn then dressed herself in a beautiful ice blue gown embroidered with small beads of gold and silver.

"Oooh that's so pretty," complimented Kiara.

"Thank you but now its time for your surprises," Eowyn stated as she led the cousins over to the trunk. "Go ahead open it," she urged. Kiara opened the trunk excitedly and looked at two pieces of sold colored fabrics, one a lavender color and the other a rosey pink color.

"Oh my goodness they're gorgeous!" complimented Sakura. She took out both fabrics, unfolded them and layed them on the bed making it obivious to see who's dress was who. "When did you get them made?" she asked curiously.

"As soon as we returned. While you two were commencing with your dedication, I requested that these dresses be made," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Thank you so much Eowyn," thanked the cousins in unison.

"I need no thanks just go and try them on," Eowyn replied modestly as she then pushed Kiara into a seperate room to change into the lavender gown. When she came out, the two observed the beautifully sewn chiffon gown that fit slimly on Kiara with sleeves that flared out near elbow.

"Wow Kiki, I'd say your bound to impress some lucky boy tonight eh?" teased Sakura watching her little 14-year-old cousin blush madly at the comment.

"Ok come on enough about me. Sakura-cousin its your turn!" she exclaimed as she nearly shoved her cousin into the room to change.

"Ooo don't you look nice cousin," complimented Kiara as she saw her cousin walk out in the rose chiffon gown. It flowed beautifully to ground, hugging her curves in all the right places, with white lace sleeves that flared out just above the wrists but its scoop neckline came a bit low showing off a bit of cleavage.

"You'll have to forgive me on the size aroind there because well um...your uh..." Eowyn stuttered trying to make the words come out without making herself sound foolish.

"Spit it out already! You're among girls here so its not like we have anything you haven't seen," Sakura stated.

"Well its just that you have quite a curvacious figure compared to other girls here so I didn't really know what size you would be," Eowyn finally stated pointing out Sakura's C-cup breasts and small waist.

Kiara couldn't help but snicker. "She has a point Sakura-cousin, I mean when you think about it not too many humans or elves for that matter in this place have melons like yours," she agreed teasingly.

"Aw come on! It's not like I could control their growth," Sakura replied in mock anger.

"Well this'll impress a certain elf won't it?" teasted Kiara even further.

"I guess it will, I mean we are..." Sakura trailed off.

"You are?" questioned Eowyn and Kiara in a confused manner.

_'Oh that's right, I didn't tell them yet! Well I guess I'll tell them now,'_ Sakura thought to herself. "We, Legolas and I, are engaged," she revealed.

"What? Since when?" questioned a very surprised Kiara.

"As of the night before we left for Helms Deep," her cousin replied.

"Congrats Cousin!" congradulated Kiara as she hugged her cousin.

"That's wonderful news Sakura!" exclaimed Eowyn.

"Oh can you guys come with me real quick I wanna show you something," Sakura requested. Eowyn and Kiara looked at her curiously before the chose to follow her back to her and Legolas' room. When they entered they found that Legolas wasn't there.

"He must be waiting for us the party will be starting soon after all," Eowyn replied.

"True true," replied Sakura as she then walked over the dresser that had the necklace with the jewel and ring on it. She lifted her hair out the way as she put on the gold necklace. "He gave this to me when he proposed. This ring is the engagement ring and the jewel both belonged to his lte mother," she stated.

"Oooo pretty," replied Kiara in awe.

"Its gorgeous," complimented Eowyn. Suddenly they all hear the hall door open and the place get filled with talking. "It must be starting soon. Lets go," she stated as she led the cousin's out to the Golden Hall. The three walked out to the Golden Hall where they immediately met Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas sitting near the front. Legolas, clad in a silver tunic and dark leggings, stared Sakura who seemed to be practically glowing as she wore the jewel and ring proudly.

"You're gaping again," Sakura whispered to Legolas as she joined his side.

"You look stunning," he stated.

Sakura nodded. "Why thank you," she replied. Eowyn went up on the throne's platform where she presented her uncle with a goblet signaling everyone to rise in respect.

Theoden stood up holding the goblet in his hand. "Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" he declared.

"Hail!" toasted the mass in reply as they began to drink the brew in their cups. Everyone returned to their sat back down and feast began as the hall became filled with people eating and drinking while conversating loudly. A few hours into the celebration Legolas found himself being dragged off by Gimli to a table with other Rohirrim men.

"We're about to start a game here lad," explained Gimli.

"A game?" questioned Legolas.

"No pauses, no spills," ordered Eomer.

"And no regurgitation!" added Gimli as he hands Legolas a mug of brew.

"So its a drinking game?" asked Legolas further.

"Last one standing wins," replied Gimli who laughed full-heartidly.

"What'll we drink to? Let's drink to victory! To victory!" shouted the other competitors as they began slurping down the mugs while Legolas only began sipping. Kiara and Sakura were then interrupted in their own conversation when they saw Merry and Pippin hop untop of a table and began to sing merrily.

"Oh, you can search far and wide  
You can drink the whole world dry  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one they drink in my hometown  
You can keep your fancy ales  
You can drink them by the flagon  
But the only brew for the brave and true  
Comes from the green dragon!"

When they finished the crowd around the table applauded. With the song on a finished note Sakura, wondering where Legolas wandered off to, began to search for him. She followed the voice of Gimli's laughter over to the corner where she catches a glimpse of him laughing as a he and Legolas finish a drink only to be handed another.

"Here, here. Raugh! It's the Dwarves that go swimming with little, hairy women," Gimli stated as he and Legolas yet again began drinking.

"I feel something. A slight tingle in my fingers. I think its affecting me," Legolas said as he looked up worried.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor," joked Gimli as he then went cross-eyed before passing out on the floor.

Legolas put down the last mug he was given on the table. "Game over," he declared.

Sakura began walking over to them. "Typical," she sighed.

"Hold it right there, Sakura. Its your turn to sing!" Merry volunteered her.

"Wha-what? Wa-wait a minute!" exlcaimed Sakura as she was getting dragged back the front to the platform. _'Not again. Performing for nine is one thing but a WHOLE FREAKING HALL OF PEOPLE!'_ she thought to herself. She saw her cousin sitting near the front and reached out for her. "Kiara help me out here," she pleaded only to recieve a smirk as she caught a glimpse of her performing hand seals over a compct disc causing it to turn into a CD Player however in back of her was also a small screen that had the words pass by in common tongue as she sang. _'Kiara that's so not fair,'_ she thought to herself as Kiara then pressed play as it began to play the instrumental to an upbeat song. Sakura sighed as she shakily began singing with all eyes on her.

_**Dareka no tame nagasu namida  
Inori no you ni hoho ni tsutau  
Sore o "yowasa" to kakusanai de  
"yasashisa" to ukeirete**_

_**Kokyuu sae mo wasuresaseru  
Hitomi no naka ni mitsuketa sora  
Taiyou dake ga kagayaiteru  
Nani o sagashi tsuzukeru?**_

_**Kagami o mitsume chikatta ano hi  
Anata ni wa kitto mieteta  
Jibun no senaka ni mo  
Tsubasa ga aru to  
**_

_**Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru  
Yume ni todoke ai no honoo  
Yurayura shinkirou koete**_

_**Sora ni wa hikari  
Daichi ni mizu o  
Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS**_

_**Nozomi ga moshi kanau no nara,  
Kaze ni naru koto erabu deshou  
Mayoi o suteta anata no hane  
Watashi no kaze o tsukamu**_

_**Takanaru mune to osoreru kimochi  
Itami ga mazariau kako o  
Furikiretara soko ni  
Genshoku no niji**_

_**Ichibyou goto ni sekai o kaeru  
Kizamidashita ai no hono  
Jirijiri moeageru negai  
**_

_**Umi yori fukai  
mihate yume o  
Oimotomeru tsuyosa ga  
Yami o terashiteyuku ANGELUS**_

_**"Hashiri tsuzukeru nara, tobitateru hazu..."**_

_**Anata ga kawari sekai ga kawaru  
Yume ni todoke ai no honoo  
Yurayura shinkirou koete**_

_**Sora ni wa hikari  
Daichi ni mizu o  
Sono kokoro ni tsuyosa o  
Mirai e tadoritsuku ANGELUS**_

_**Jyounetsu no kakera o te ni shite.**_

**(The tears flow for someone,  
Like a prayer rolling down my cheeks.  
Don't hide that as a "weakness,"  
Accept it as "kindness."**

**It makes me forget to even breathe  
To find the sky within my eyes.  
Only the sun is glistening,  
What do I continue to search for?**

**Gazing at the mirror, that fated day  
I would surely see you,  
And on your own back  
You will also have wings. **

You are different, the world is changing...  
The flames of love reach for a dream,  
And pass through a wavering mirage.

**The light from the heavens,  
And water in the earth,  
A prayer (ANGELUS), the strength  
in your heart to reach the future.**

**If I had a wish come true,  
I would choose to be the wind.  
Your feathers that cast away the doubts  
Catch hold of my wind**

**My pounding heart and feelings that I fear,  
Of the pain mixed into the past,  
When I break free, there will be  
The colors of the rainbow.**

**Every second the world changes,****  
Sculpted by the beating of love  
A desire like the blazing sun**

**A dream deeper  
Than the ocean,  
A prayer (ANGELUS), strength we seek for  
To light through the darkness.**

**"If I continue to run, I'm sure to take flight..."**

**You are different, the world is changing,  
The flames of love reach for a dream,  
And pass through a wavering mirage.**

**The light from the heavens,  
And water in the earth,  
A prayer (ANGELUS), the strength  
in your heart to reach the future**

**And gather the shards of passion.)  
**

The next song that came on surprised both her and Kiara being it was their favorite song. Kiara knew the intro immediately and joined her cousin on the platform giving each other more confidence as they began singing the different verses seperately but the chorus together.

_**-Both-  
Yuuka na dream  
Furikazashi  
**__**Aimai na world  
Kakenukeyou**_

**_-Sakura-  
Yuutsu ni naru  
genjitsu ni tachi mukau  
Mune no naka de  
Seichoushiteru yuusha_ **

_**Yuube mita yume ga,  
Sono zanzou ga,  
Myaku o ustu 'saa ike' to.**_

_**Jibun no kara yubutte  
**__**Fukuramu mirai o  
Muriyari tojikomeru no kai?**_

_****__-Both-  
Yuuka na dream  
Furikazashi  
Gouin na try  
Kurikaeshi nayami  
_Hatenaki hibi e to kimi mo

_**Douyou ni cry?  
Kodoku tomo  
Shoumen de fight  
Namida suru tabi ni  
Yuruginai yume to nare.**_

**_-Kiara-  
Choujin yori mo  
kakushin no hou ga tsuyoku  
Goukin yori mo  
__kesshin no hou ga katai_**

_**Dangan no KOKORO  
Okubyou o megake  
Hikigane o hikeba ii**_

_**Myuchuu no power haratte  
Tuskinuketa kako ni  
Mou ichi do hikikaesu no kai?**_

**_-Both-  
Yuuka na dream  
Sore dake ga  
Aimai na world  
Kakenukeru bukisa  
__Mayoi o kiesashite asu e_**

_**-Kiara-  
Eikan no goal  
Tadoritsuku  
**__**Bokura o yume ni eigakouyo  
Ikusu mono asa no mukou.**_

_**-Sakura-  
Senmei na wish  
Akogare ni  
Kagayaku chizu ni nai kouya ga  
bokura o motte iru kyou mo**_

_**-Both-  
Yuukan na dream  
**__Furikazashi_  
**_Gouin na try  
Kurikaeshi nayami  
_Hatenaki hibi e to kimi mo **

Douyou ni cry?  
Kodoku tomo  
Shoumen de fight  
Namida suru tabi ni  
Yuruginai yume to nare.

**(-Both-  
****You can now dream  
Weild a brave dream,  
I'm in a world,  
and I race past the uncertain world.**

**-Sakura-  
It beomes saddening  
Fighting against reality.  
A hero is growing  
From within my heart.**

**I saw a dream last night.  
And the image it left me  
struck a pulse and told me "let's go!"**

**Defeat your own color and your shell;  
Will you keep a growing future  
Locked up against its will?**

**-Both-  
You can now dream  
Weilding that brave dream,**  
**Go in and try  
Though troubles try to force their way back,  
I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

**Do you need to cry?  
Are you crying again?  
Show me a day, fight!  
Each time you fight lonliness  
and the tears fall,  
Your dreams will become sure. **

-Kiara-  
Have confidence  
Stronger than the strongest man,  
And determination  
More resiliant than any metal.

**Aim a bullet from the heart  
at the cowardice,  
And you can pull the trigger.**

**The power that held me was bushed aside,  
Do I once again turn back to  
A past that has been broken through?**

**-Both-  
You can now dream  
****A brave dream;  
I'm in a world, ****  
That can surge past the uncertain world.  
My doubts have vanished to another day.**

**-Kiara-  
We've struggled this far  
For the goal of the crown.  
We're painted in a dream,  
There are so many things facing the new day.**

**-Sakura-  
A vivid wish;  
A glittering map  
with no barren land  
is taking us to our yearnings this day**

**-Both-  
You can now dream  
Weilding that brave dream,**  
**Go in and try,  
****Though troubles try to force their way back,  
I'll go towards endless days along with you.**

**Do you need to cry?  
Are you crying again?  
Show me a day, fight!  
Each time you fight lonliness  
and the tears fall,  
Your dreams will become sure.)**

When they finished the song the hall burst into applause that is until the next song came on causing them to immediately quiet down. "This one's all your Kiara!" Sakura exlcaimed as she heard the starting beat and stood in back of her little cousin as she watched her start to sing.

**Namida shita kaze wo atsumete itaina  
Nami no sagitsukate kanatae kaketeku  
Kaku kowaku nanteru uchiha tookutemo  
Egai ta miraie tsuzukiteru **

Harukana gookara kanama no kimi eto  
Anogibi no kaze to kakera ototo keka  
Sarishiku wa naiyo mitsumo ototo mi iru  
Koto mare mo kaze ga sumaiteru

Toki ga bokura wo sekashite  
Todou ga supiido ageteta  
Yume no naka de mezametemo  
Onaji hikari no sagashita  
Kakayaku hoshizora no shita  
Kazoe kirenai seiza to kage  
Nemune nai kyoruta wou te  
Kasu kara kiri gi motomete

**Tetai tebakare yo  
Kirikaeshite mo nao  
Morun kon iru koto mo no mama da  
Aoi neiji nante tsubata kono wa kete  
Shima tara a **

Tsukini kiri niau toki wa  
Mosturetai toukoi e  
Akiru mone hana shiwa shute  
Gekiru nakewa wotei yo  
Hanayaru machi ha miwa ruku  
Asaga kega houso ryo teru  
Sono sa kiri kimi wa nani wo  
Nani wo mitsumeteirun daro  
Nani wo mitsumeteiru daro

Toki ga gasoku wo tsuzuketee  
Kaze na bokura wo tsunaidee

Sabishiru wa naiyo  
Ima no koto mi iru  
Toko made wo kaze wa...

**(I want to collect the blowing wind  
Through the waves, I run to the far away distance  
The consequences is decided, even the road is far  
I continue towards the painted future... **

From here to you in a far away place,  
I want to send that days of the wind and the pieces  
I'm not lonely, I'll always be here  
Wherever I go, the wind is connected...

Time is rushing us  
With faster speed  
Even If I wake up in a dream  
I searched for that same light  
Under the sparkling starry sky  
With Countless constellations and shadows  
Even in a night  
I can't sleep,

Repeating encounters and goodbyes  
I'm still a child  
Such image  
If I can just throw it away

The next time I see you  
I'll untangle the thread  
Talk to you 'till we're both tired  
And keep smiling  
Through the bright city  
The morning light dyes the sky  
That nearby place, what are you...  
Where are you gazing at?  
What are you gazing at?

The time keeps the flow going...  
The wind connects the both of us.

I'm not lonely  
I'm still here now.  
Wherever the wind is...)

As soon as the next song started, Kiara turned sharply too her older cousin. "Can I pleeeeeeeeeease sing this one?" she asked frantically causing Sakura to give her a questioning look. "Please, please, please, with a cherry on top!" Kiara practically begged.

"Fine you can sing this one," her older cousin sighed in an almost disappointed tone because this happened to be one of her favorite songs as well. She stood back, yet again, and allowed Kiara to sing.

_**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO **_

Fukitondeyuku fuukei korogaru you ni mae he  
Kurushimagire demo hyouteki ha mou minogasanai

Ate ni naranai chizu yaiteshimaeba ii sa  
Umoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukamitorou

Muchuu de -hayaku- kakenuketekita  
Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari  
Hibiite -yonde- iru kimi no koe  
Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan ha nai sa  
READY STEADY GO

Kazoekirenai kizu kakaekondeite mo  
Chotto ya sotto jya tamashii made ha ubawasenai

Ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara  
Nani kara hanasou sonna koto bakari omou yo

Muchuu de -hayaku- kakenuketekita  
Urusai kurai ni harisakesou na kodou no takanari  
Hibiite -yonde- iru kimi no koe  
Koko de tachidomaru you na jikan ha nai sa  
READY STEADY GO

(READY!)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

Kokoro ha -hashiru- ano sora no shita  
Karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebidasu no wo tomerarenai  
Kimi made -todoke- kitto ato sukoshi  
Atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou  
_**READY STEADY GO  
PLEASE. TRUST. ME.**_

**(READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO **

Sceneries being blown away seem to whirl in front of me  
Even if I get desperate, I won't overlook my target anymore

An unreliable map should be burnt  
I'll grasp onto the buried truth with my hands

**I came running -hastily- frantically  
The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
Your voice -shouting- is echoing  
There's no time to be like standing still here  
READY STEADY GO**

**Even if my countless wounds get hugged  
For a moment and gently, I won't let my soul get taken  
On the other side of that hill, if I met you  
I'd only think about what to start talking from**

**I came running -hastily- frantically  
The throb of my heartbeats feels deafening enough to burst  
Your voice -shouting- is echoing  
There's no time to be like standing still here  
READY STEADY GO **

(READY!)

READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO

My heart -runs- underneath that sky  
I can't stop my idle feelings from crying out  
Surely I'll -reach- you in a little while  
The sunlight shines hotly across this path  
READY STEADY GO  
PLEASE. TRUST. ME.)

When the next song came on Kiara hopped off the small platform. "Okay cousin this one's all yours! Just take it like you did with the first one!" she cheered from the front of the crowd that now gathered when she first started singing.

**_Uh!  
Yeah!  
Uh-huh! _**

Taijuukei notte nan ja korya nan ja korya  
Daietto nante imi nee night  
Renaikan datte mirakuru mirakuru  
Angai issho de ureshii night

Kore hodo hyou keisan ga hatsuiku shita  
Konpyuutaa demo  
Onna no ko no nyuansu wa  
Waridasenai!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume no tobira wa zettai!  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo shinjite zenshin!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
Motto chikazuku sa!

Saishinkei tatte na ja korya nan ja korya  
Ki ni innakerya imi nee night  
Daigyakuten datte mirakuru mirakuru  
Zenin itchi de daikettei

Are hodo tekichuu suru tenki yohou no  
Gakushasan demo  
Onna no ko no kimagure wa  
Yochi dekinai!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo yume to shinaide  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo miyou yo dekkai!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
Motto mirakuru naito!

"Seishun wo ouka suru shokun ni tsugu  
Wareware wa kanzen ni tanoshin de iru  
Saa shokun-tachi mo tomo ni  
Tanoshi mou dewa nai ka!"

Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru

Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
Zenin issho ni mirakuru naito  
Zenin issho ni mirakuru mirakuru  
Zenin issho ni mirakuru naito

Wow!  
Uh!  
Yeah!  
Uh!  
Uh-huh!

Uh!  
Yeah!  
Uh!  
Uh-huh!

Come on a baby!  
Come on a fire!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume no tobira wa zettai!  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo shinjite zenshin!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
Motto hirakou! Mirakuru!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo yume to shinaide  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo miyou yo dekkai!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
Motto mirakuru naito!

Come on a baby!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume no tobira wa zettai!  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo shinjite zenshin!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
Motto hirakou! Mirakuru!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo yume to shinaide  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Jibun de hirakou! Mirakuru!

Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Yume wo miyou yo dekkai!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
Motto mirakuru naito!

Uh!  
Yeah!  
Uh-huh!

Mirakuru mirakuru

Mirakuru!

**(Uh!  
Yeah!  
Uh-huh! **

I get on the scales – it looks as if, it looks as if  
My diet's been useless tonight  
Love is a miracle, miracle  
For some reason, we're happy tonight

**Computers have come a long way  
But even they  
Can't calculate  
The nuances of girls**

**Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Open the door to our dreams  
Baby! (Baby!)  
All by yourself! miracle!  
Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Believe in your dreams and move forward!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
You'll get closer!**

**I'll give the latest "in" thing a miss  
There's no point if it doesn't interest me tonight  
It's a sudden change, but it's a miracle, a miracle  
The determination of all of us together**

**Even all those meteorologists  
Who get the weather forecasts right everytime  
Can't predict  
The whims of girls!**

**Say Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Don't let dreams stay dreams  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Open it on your own! Miracle!  
Say Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Let's see a great big dream!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
A more miraculous night**

**"To the ladies and gentlemen who glorify youth  
We are enjoying it completely!  
Now, ladies and gentlemen,  
why don't you enjoy it with us!"**

**All together, It's a miracle, miracle**  
**All together, It's a miracle, miracle  
All together, It's a miracle, miracle  
All together, It's a miracle, miracle  
All together, It's a miracle, miracle **

All together, It's a miracle, miracle  
All together, It's a miracle night  
**All together, It's a miracle, miracle  
All together, It's a miracle night**

Wow!  
Uh!  
Yeah!  
Uh!  
Uh-huh!

Uh!  
Yeah!  
Uh!  
Uh-huh!

**Come on a baby!  
Come on a fire!**

**Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Open the door to our dreams  
Baby! (Baby!)  
All by yourself! Miracle!  
Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Believe in your dreams and move forward!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
Open it further! It's a miracle!**

**Say Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Don't let dreams stay dreams  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Open it on your own! Miracle!  
Say Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Let's see a great big dream!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
A more miraculous night**

**Come on a baby!**

**Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Open the door to our dreams  
Baby! (Baby!)  
All by yourself! Miracle!  
Say yeah! (Yeah!)  
Believe in your dreams and move forward!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
Open it further! It's a miracle!**

**Say Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Don't let dreams stay dreams  
Baby! (Baby!)  
Open it on your own! Miracle!  
Say Yeah! (Yeah!)  
Let's see a great big dream!  
Fire! (Fire!)  
A more miraculous night**

**Uh!  
Yeah!  
Uh-huh! **

Miracle! Miracle!

**Miracle!)**

At the very end of that song, the entire hall burst into applause and cheers as Sakura and Kiara bowed politely.

"Thank you, thank you! We'll be here all week!" Kiara exclaimed taking in the limelight that Sakura gladly gave to her as she snuck off the small platform. "And now for the final song to end this great night," she finally finished, making her way off stage as the last song played. It was a soft medley consisting of a beautiful flute and piano melody accompanied by a string orchestra. Many men bought up their wives and girlfriends to have a dance to the beautiful song.

"May I have this dance?" came Legolas' voice from behind Sakura as he wrapped his arms warmly around her waist.

Sakura turned around to face him. "Yes you may," she answered giving him a warm smile. With that, Legolas led her out and began to dance with the other couples. He placed both his arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the space between. The song wasn't all that long but it was long enough to get everyone in quite a tired mood due its soft tone. When it finally went off, the jutsu upon the objects wore off as they turned back into their original simple state in a small poof of smoke.

"Will you let me show you a miracle night?" Legolas whispered to Sakura, sending a shiver down her spine due to the light brushing of his lips against her ear.

"I think you know the answer to that," she replied back. As Theoden returned to the small platform the give his closing remarks for the night, Legolas snuck of silently with Sakura to their bedroom. There they enjoyed a long night of passion and love that they had not had in quite some time, deepening their bond even further.

* * *

Well everyone there's Chapter 16 for you! Song credits(in order) go to Hitomi Shimatani for "Angelus" the sixth opening of InuYasha; Tackey and Tsubasa for "One Day, One Dream" the fifth opening of InuYasha; Snorkel for "Nami Kaze Satellite" the seventh opening to NARUTO; L'Arc en Ciel for "Ready Steady Go!" the second opening to FMA; and Morning Musume for "Say Yeah! Motto Miracle Night". I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter I promise! Ja ne minna. 


	17. Author's Note: Apology

Hello there Everyone,

I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for about two years now. I feel really bad for leaving you guys all of the sudden with no word of what happened. To be frank, my computer kinda pulled a fast one on me and shut down. My dad tried to figure out what was wrong with it and then realized that he had to put a new compy together for me. And that went just "dandy". Okay not really. I was stuck with going to the library for these past two years just to read up on some fics that I liked and to look at some of my reviews. Anyways my big bro FINALLY came to the rescue a couple of days ago with his amazing computer-savyness and saved my computer.

I must admit I have also been a bit discouraged because writers block got the best of me and I had faced a couple flamers. But I just have to get something off my chest: I REALLY appreciate all of your comments very, very much. Its because of your reviews that I was able to finish up this fanfic at long last and start a few others as well. While I was off of my compy I started writing ANOTHER LOTR fic, a Harry Potter fic, two Naruto fics (because in case you haven't noticed, I'm a little bit of a Narutard), and a Rurouni Kenshin fic. Look forward to those fanfics soon because some of them are close to to being done.

Again I apologize sincerely for not being able to update in forever-and-a-half. I'll be sure to get back into the swing of this fic hopefully by this weekend. I look forward to seeing your reviews for the rest of this fic and the ones soon to come.

Love,

.:Miko-Sakura:.


End file.
